The Avengers of Fairy Tail
by KaijuPaladin
Summary: After a tough battle with the newly reformed Masters of Evil, Earth's mightiest heroes wind up De-Aged and in the kingdom of Fiore, in Earthland. The now teenaged Avengers meet team Natsu of Fairy Tail and join the wizard guild and discover new friends, enemies, and powers along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers Of Fairy tail**

 **Alrighty! Now the idea of doing this story has been in my head for quite a while. I talked to some of my friends and some were nervous about the idea of a Fairy Tail and Avengers crossover, but I remain confident that they will see my vision become a reality soon enough. The avengers shows I am using will be a fusion of E.M.H. and Avengers Assemble, mostly the latter than the former will be used. Please, please, please, don't crucify me for being a dreamer! Enough of the drama here is the story. I don't own any marvel and Fairy tail characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Oops?**

* * *

"… **And there came a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were joined against a common threat. That day they became the Avengers. The invincible armored Iron Man, Thor; prince of thunder, The Hulk; strongest hero there is, and Captain America; the first Avenger."**

Right now, a great battle was being waged in a supposedly abandoned Warehouse. Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man found out that enormous energy readings coming from the warehouse, The Avengers came to check it out. The reason that the whole team came to investigate is because earlier that week, Heimdall contacted Thor and told him that his adopted brother Loki had escaped from his prison on Asgard and is loose in the nine realms, dodging Heimdall's sight. Captain America told the team to be on high alert because the Avengers are on the god of mischief's hit list and he will not rest until he was either dead, arrested, or banished from Earth, all of which he has been through and he still came back to attempt to conquer the human race, only to be defeated by the combined might of the Avengers. When Tony tracked down the energy spikes, the whole team jumped at the chance to take a shot at Loki (especially Hulk), catch him and send him back to Asgard. The heroes did not expect Loki to have recruited their greatest enemies. Now the Earth's mightiest Heroes are in the fight for their lives.

The Incredible Hulk threw an uppercut that connected with the Absorbing man's chin causing the now metal covered villain to stagger back. Creel wiped his mouth and saw his blood only to be tackled to the ground by Hulk who yelled his classic battle cry, "HULK SMASH!". The rage powered Behemoth was pounding the metal man into the ground with devastating punches that sent Absorbing man deeper into the ruined concrete.

Thor was fighting the Executioner with his hammer Mjolnir, and his fists. After dodging a swipe from the bigger man's axe Thor punched his opponent in the face with enough force to break a car door easily, however Executioner pressed on and kept swinging his massive axe, hoping to hit the crown prince of Asgard.

The god of thunder then yelled, "HAVE AT THEE!"

Thor threw his hammer at his larger opponents chest sending him crashing into the warehouse wall. Thor summoned Mjolnir and flew towards the ruined wall and the super villain imprinted in it.

Iron man was fighting a mid air battle with both Titanium Man and Crimson Dynamo. As Iron Man was dodging the attacks and maneuvering away from the buildings support beams.

Tony then asked casually, "Guys, how many time have we fought and the results are always me kicking your armored asses?"

"Yes Stark, you have beaten us individually. However with the both of us as Comrades? We will destroy you like the arrogant man you are!", replied Crimson Dynamo.

"Okay, suit yourselves." ,Tony said

Iron man fired a repulsor blast from his palms in Titanium Man's face, blinding him temporarily, Tony then generated a miniature E.M.P. that caused Titanium Man's armor to shut down before picking the armored man up and using him as a shield from the Russian super villains artillery, knocking Titanium Man out. Iron man wasn't done yet, The red and gold superhero threw his unconscious enemy at Crimson Dynamo causing them to collide in a flash of sparks and the screech of metal. Tony then fired his Uni-Beam from his chest sending the two crashing into the wall behind them. Tony tossed a small ball at the entangled duo, the ball lit up and created an energy cage that also interferes with their armor. Iron Man's face plate went up, with a smirk Tony Stark said, "Like this? It's a gift from Fury. You see, ever since you two broke out of prison, S.H. .D. recruited Reed Richards to help catch you two dunder heads and put you in the raft, for good. But, I am a good guy so I will tell you what, if you say I am the best man on the planet, I will talk to Fury about parole."

"CURSE YOU STARK! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL…!" Crimson Dynamo was then hit by a repulsor blast in the face, knocking him out before he could say any more.

Tony's faceplate went back down when Jarvis said, **"Sir, power is now seventy percent."**

"Thank you Jarvis. I probably have enough power to help Cap fight the Grim reaper and Baron Zero." Said Iron Man. Iron man then flew towards the battle between three figures. Captain America used his shield to block Baron Zemo's sword and kicked the purple man in the gut knocking the wind out of the villain. The super soldier then did a back flip before the Reaper could shoot him with a blast from his scythe.

"Captain America! You may be agile and fast, however there are two of us and only one of you!", Zemo declared. The evil Baron slashed his sword at his nemesis. Steve Rogers had no choice but to back away in a corner due to the combined attacks of Zemo and Reaper. Cap then saw a familiar red and Gold blur heading to his location and he held up his shield in front of him when Zemo and Reaper were blasted back by a well placed repulsor blast.

"Need some help Cap? Cause I'm in the neighborhood." Iron Man snarkly asked.

Captain America smirked and threw his shield at Baron Zemo who recovered from Iron Man's attack. The shield hit him square in the chest knocking him over in pain. The sentinel of liberty grabbed the Baron by the collar and picked him up effortlessly.

"Start talking Zemo, What is Loki's endgame? What has he been building? And why does it involved all of you?!", Cap interrogated.

Zemo laughed, "Questions Captain? You and your so called Avengers are asking questions when you should be more concerned about your mission. Did you really think that we would reveal ourselves so easily if we did not want to be found? You insult me Captain!"

Iron Man walked over next to Captain America and asked, "What is Loki's plan? You do realize that he will betray you and the others when this is all over?"

Zemo chuckled and said, "Betrayal? Ha! Stark you have yet to realize what Loki has planned. We are not here because of Riches and world domination. No, What Loki has promised us, is the end of the Avengers and any who stand in the way of our Alliance! HAIL HYDRA AND HAIL THE MASTERS OF EVIL!"

At that point the Zemo was shocked from behind from none other than Black Widow. The Russian spy tucked a loose lock of red hair behind her ear and said, "He talks more than Stark. Come on, we have to find out what Loki is up to...the old fashioned way."

Hawkeye dropped down from his hiding spot and smirked, "Will they let us in if we pretend to be girl scouts selling cookies?"

Hulk tossed Absorbing Man at the metal doors that separated the Heroes from Loki and his machine.

Hulk cracked his knuckles and said, "No, We smash!"

* * *

Inside Loki's Laboratory, The Leader, M.O.D.O.K., Red Skull, and Loki were working on a machine with a green and blue portal in the middle, large enough to fit a double decker bus inside with some spare room to spare. Abomination stood in the back watching them, bored. (The abomination that I am using will look like the one from the 2008 incredible Hulk movie).

Loki looked up at his monitor and smiled, "This device will destroy the Avengers and allow us to assert our rule over the human race."

"Yes, after all the Masters of Evil are nothing without us four in charge. They may be powerful in combat but however, brute force is not everything, So says the Leader." ,The Leader declared proudly.

Although the Masters of evil were formed by Loki, M.O.D.O.K., Red Skull (In his Iron skull armor), and Leader were like the god of Mischief; Intelligent and cunning. The four are considered the Four kings of the Masters of Evil, although Grim Reaper and Baron Zero are strategic experts, they did not have the expertise the four kings have.

Abomination then asked, "How will this thing destroy the Avengers? Kang tried and failed."

Red Skull then said, "Abomination, this device will pave the way to a new world order. This portal uses Gamma, magic, and Cosmic power to open up any dimensions we see fit. With this machine, we shall send the Avengers to a place of destruction, entropy."

"The Avengers and all of their friends will be destroyed molecule by molecule the moment they are sucked in.", M.O.D.O.K. laughed.

Loki used his spear to blast the portal with magic, giving the portal the finishing touches.

 **BOOOOOM!**

The doors were sent flying off the hinges. The unconscious Crusher Creel was thrown at Loki's feet.

The smoke cleared revealing the Avengers ready to fight The four Kings and the Abomination.

Hulk and Abomination charged at each other and clashed in a loud boom that shook the entire structure. Captain America threw his shield at the Red Skull. Loki and Thor were trying their best to hit the other hard with lightning and Magic, stray attacks hitting the walls and floor. Iron Man was firing his weapons at M.O.D.O.K. who was trying to hit stark with his rays and missiles. Black Widow and Hawkeye were fighting the Leader who was in a robot equipped with weapons.

Thor looked over At Hulk who was locked in a shoving contest with Abomination in front of the controls to the portal, "Friend Hulk, perhaps we should team up?"

Hulk smirked and jumped up allowing Thor to throw his hammer at the Abomination sending him flying into the controls destroying them, the portal changed color to deep red and black, a vacuum started sucking anything near it, including the gamma powered villain. Thor slammed his hammer on the ground but lost his grip and was about to get sucked in when a massive green hand grabbed his leg. His savior was Hulk, holding on to Mjolnir tightly.

Skull and the other Villains were holding on to the Leaders robot, which anchored itself to the ground with a force field. Red skull then shouted, "YOU FOOLS! YOU DESTROYED THE CONTROLS, NOW THE PORTAL IS UNSTABLE AND WILL SUCK EVERYTHING UP BEFORE IT DESTROYS ITSELF!"

Tony grabbed Widow and Hawkeye trying to go against the suction of the portal but was failing miserably when Thor grabbed his arm. Captain America who was holding on to a pipe when he lost his grip, right before he was sucked in Widow. And Hawkeye grabbed the Super soldier's arms. The Avengers were now a human chain. Hulk was holding on to the Hammer with everything he's got. Cracks started to form on the concrete floor around Mjolnir.

Hulk then yelled, "HEY GUYS! THE FLOORS CRACKING!"

Inside the suit, many alarms and warnings were ringing in the speakers around Tony Stark. Tony then asked, "Jarvis! How do we stop this thing and fast before it takes New York and us with it?!"

" **Sir, I am afraid that there is no way to stop the portal. The portal will be open for a few moments increasing it's suction as time passes by before closing, by the time it closes…..we will be inside."**

Tony looked around at his friends and said, "Guys…..we may not make it out of this one….I just want to say, It was nice being your leader but most of all, being your friend. I have been honored to have fought and lived besides all of you."

Steve then said, "Same here Tony."

Widow nodded. Hawkeye smiled and said, "It was fun Stark."

Thor replied, "Aye, it has been an honor to fight alongside all of you, You are the greatest warriors I have met with the hearts of true Asgardians. Hulk you are my best friend and the best sparring partner worthy of that name and for that I thank you."

Mjolnir shifted, the concrete was about to break apart.

Hulk smirked and said, "If we are going down, let's do it how the Avengers should go. Facing the danger."

Everyone nodded and looked back at their fate. The floor fell apart, Mjolnir came free and every single Avenger was sucked in the portal.

Before they entered the red portal They all shouted, **"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"**

In the middle of a forest, a red portal opened in the sky and six figures dropped in the middle of a clearing, all of them unconscious. The largest one shifted and groaned.

* * *

Hulk shook his head to shake off the buzzing noise, when the noise stopped the strongest hero there is stood up and looked around at the forest around himself. Hulk then stopped and realized something, he was thinking, and observing. The Gamma powered hero smiled to himself when he began to realize there are no other personalities, there will be no more internal conflicts. He is Bruce Banner and the incredible Hulk, no longer two souls trapped in one body. The green Behemoth noticed a puddle next to him, when he looked in the puddle he noticed something about his reflection, he was still big muscled and green but his face looked younger like a teenager's.

A groan escaped the lips from Iron Man as he sat up, his suit sparking. Tony saw Hulk and lifted his faceplate and asked, "Hulk, you look….younger."

Hulk smirked and replied, "Your one to talk Stark. Look at yourself."

Tony walked over to the puddle and looked at his own reflection for a minute before saying, "Huh….."

Tony looked younger too, he lacked his classic goatee, something that Stark took pride in. His hair was somewhat messy and long but aside from that he looked normal.

Jarvis then said, **"Sir, it seems that the avengers have been de aged biologically, however they still have their abilities, in Captain America's case he is still a super soldier. I am also saddened to say that we are low on power, forty five percent."**

"Well Jarvis, I will just call fury to pick us up then…." Tony started.

" **Director Fury is unavailable. My sensors do not detect any familiar signatures, good and bad. It stands to reason that we are in a new world. From what I can glean from my sensors, Technology here is limited and powered by magic."**

Hulk stood and asked, "Are we in Asgard or in one of the nine realms?"

"Nay friend Hulk, I have never seen a realm like this one. I can feel this world's energy and it feels stronger, full of magic." Said Thor who was swinging his hammer around. The god of Thunder woke up after Iron Man had, he still had his long golden locks and blue eyes but he looked to be around nineteen or eighteen years old. The god of thunder now has a figure is smaller than when he was an adult still, he was taller than most people minus Hulk, but he was still well built. Thor's outfit was still the same, and instead of his helmet, he had a golden circlet around his forehead with two small wings.

Thor then raised an eyebrow and asked, " Is it normal for humans to age backwards?"

Hulk and Tony both replied in monotone voices, "No."

All three heroes looked around at their surroundings and decided it was best to stay put and wait for the others to wake up. When Cap, Natasha, and Hawkeye woke up, Tony and Hulk (much to everyone's shock) explained that they were all now teenagers in a strange world that they know nothing about. Steve took in this information thinking to himself while Natasha quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. Clint however…

"What the hell? Tony can't you find a way to change us back to normal! I don't to go through high school again!" Exclaimed Hawkeye.

The archer looked the same but younger, Natasha's red hair was now longer and more wavy. Her tight outfit seemed to have changed slightly, now showing off her curves she looked around sixteen. Steve looked to be around seventeen, and his Captain America outfit now resembled a combination of his original suit and medieval armor. His shield was now strapped to his back where he could grab it when he needs it.

Steve then said, "We need to focus on finding civilization, Jarvis has detected cities and towns with life signs so we should ask the natives where we are."

"Hold on. Tony, your suit is running out of power?" asked Natasha.

"Yes, why?" replied Tony.

Natasha then continued, "There is limited technology here, so what if you need to recharge your suit, make new ones, or need to replace the arc reactor in your chest?"

Hulk then turned to Tony and said, "You need to find a replacement for the arc reactor. The suits come later."

Iron Man let out a sigh of exasperation before nodding.

 **Booooooom!**

A giant figure appeared behind the group. The creature was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There were many cutouts in its body. This creature is the demon form of the flute of death, Lullaby. Hulk frowned and stood up and glared at the hulking figure. Lullaby didn't seem to have noticed the Avengers, it's focus was on teenage members of the wizard guild Fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfelia, and Happy the flying Cat, along with their guild master Makarov, and two other guild masters.

* * *

" **I shall feast upon your souls!"** Lullaby exclaimed.

"It's so huge!" Lucy shouted in terror.

"Waita state the obvious." Happy said nervously.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage said as he gazed upon the demonic creature before them.

"We're in a pickle." Bob thought aloud.

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine reasoned.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?!" Lucy questioned.

"That's its true form. It's forbidden black magic called living magic, Zeref's specialty." Goldmine explained.

"Who's Zeref, wasn't he some wizard that died a long time ago?" Gray thought aloud.

"He's the most evil wizard that ever lived. He was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob replied.

Lullaby then asked, **"Now, who shall I eat first?"** The demon looked around for a second, **"** **On second thought I will eat all of you at once!"**

Erza, Natsu and Gray dashed towards Lullaby to attack it. Erza quickly changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacked one of Lullaby's legs. Gray made **Ice make: spear** and pierced the demon in the chest. Natsu climbed up on one of Lullaby's arms and kicked it in the face. Kageyama, Lucy, and Happy were surprised, that Natsu, Gray and Erza's movements were completely in sync. Lullaby shot several Magical orbs at Natsu, but the fire dragon slayer dodged them, when he evaded them, they began heading towards the Guild Masters, that is until the orbs were hit by a stream of lightning causing them to explode. Titania Erza turned to look for the source of the attack, thinking it was Laxus the thunder mage. The red head was surprised to see Thor descending to the ground while swinging his hammer. Erza narrowed her eyes at the stranger before turning back to lullaby.

As Natsu was distracted by the defense, he was swatted away by Lullaby sending him flying, an armored figure grabbed the pink haired boy by his jacket.

Natsu then said, " Thanks Happy, I would have been smashed if you didn't catch me!"

"Natsu, I'm down here on the ground." Yelled Happy.

"Huh?" The Dragon slayer looked up to be face to faceplate with Iron Man. Realizing that he was being carried by someone else, Natsu turned green and looked like he was trying not to vomit.

"Hey, don't puke on the suit!" Shouted Iron man before he flew to Erza and Thor's location and dropped Natsu on the ground.

Iron Man's faceplate went up and Tony asked Erza, "What's up with him?"

The armored wizard held up a hand and said calmly, "It's a long story. What kind of Armor is that? I have never seen it's like before."

Iron Man was about to respond when a roar came from behind the four, Hulk was charging towards the group really fast. Erza readied her swords ready to defend herself when Hulk jumped up a hundred feet or two in the air fists raised.

"HULK SMASH!", Yelled Hulk.

The green goliath punched Lullaby in the jaw creating a shockwave, the wooden jaw began to splinter and break from the attack and the wooden monster screeched in pain and stumbled back.

Thor then laughed and said, "Wait friend Hulk, save some of the battle for me!"

The thunderer swung his Hammer faster and faster before taking off in the air towards Lullaby, sparks of lightning coming from his armor and Mjolnir. Thor hit the demon's third eye with Mjolnir.

Iron Man then asked Erza, "What is this thing?"

"Lullaby, a demon flute whose song will kill anyone who hears it." Erza then narrowed her eyes and asked in a demanding tone, "What kind of wizards are you, more specifically, Who are you!?"

Tony faceplate went down before saying, "I am Iron Man, and we are the Avengers. I will explain all you want later, right now we have to deal with this thing before it sings."

"I will remember that." Stated Erza.

Thor fired lightning from Mjolnir at Lullaby. Thee demon swiped his arm at the god of Thunder smacking him hard into several trees. One of the trees was headed directly at Erza and Natsu who was still recovering from his motion sickness. Iron man caught the tree before it hit the fairy tail mages. The Strain of holding on to the tree and the damage to the suit caused the armored hero to go on one knee and let go. Sparks were coming from his suit from the damaged areas.

" **Armor integrity at fifty-two percent. Power at thirty five percent sir."**

Iron Man tried to stand and said, "Thanks Jarvis for keeping me posted."

Natsu then asked, "Who is this dude?"

Erza snapped out of her stupor and helped Tony to his feet and said, "Iron Man, we can help."

Iron man looked at Erza and Natsu, his scans showed that high levels of magic resided in the two wizards. Iron man then scanned Lullaby.

"Normally, Hulk and Thor would take a while to fight this thing alone, if you guys help we will be done in minutes. Here is the plan.", Iron man responded.

* * *

Back with Makarov, Gray, and the others. The wizards watched Hulk fight off the demon, who was trying to get the green behemoth off of him.

Makarov then said, "The power that green beast Is giving off is overwhelming, I have only seen one person who could have do so while in combat aside from Natsu and Erza…."

Lucy was watching with slight fear and surprise as Hulk pounded away at Lullaby's chest.

 **"Insolent fools!"** Lullaby exclaimed.

Lullaby then slammed his arm into the ground in front of the group.

Gray then got into a stance, **"** **Ice Make: Wall!** **"**

A massive wall of ice shielded the group from the debris that was flying towards them. Suddenly a boulder the size of a person shattered the wall and was headed towards Lucy. Lucy braced for impact and felt nothing. Lucy opened her eyes and saw a boy her age with a shield block the boulder before punching it, shattering the rock.

Steve turned to the blond girl he saved and asked, " Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah….thank you."

Gray looked at Captain America, "Nice shield."

"Thanks, it's indestructible." Replied the super soldier. Steve tapped his shield as if to emphasize that fact.

Lullaby stomped towards the group when Captain America threw his shield at Lullaby, hitting the death flute demon in its injured third eye. Then something happened that caused every wizard to blink, the shield came back and Steve caught it with ease before turning back to Lucy and Gray. Thor flew by and threw his hammer at Lullaby's leg making the demon collapse on one knee.

Iron Man flew in and said to Hulk, Captain America, Thor, and Gray, "Hey, this thing isn't going down easy, we need to take out its main forms of attack, the holes in his body. Without them it won't be able to play it's death song."

(Play the song: Archangel from two steps from hell or if you are feeling nostalgic, Fight as one the full song from the Avengers E.M.H. show)

"Alright! Now I'm fired up!" exclaimed Natsu.

Hulk landed next to Natsu and smirked at the dragon slayer's enthusiasm before saying, "Just tell me when and where to smash."

"What's the plan Iron Man?", Captain America asked.

Iron Man then said, "Cap, Erza, Hawkeye, and I will attack the gaps in his arms and legs before our heavy hitters finish the job. Hulk, Thor, and Natsu hit Lullaby with your strongest attacks. Widow, and Gray will keep the guild masters at a safe distance. I am sending you details about each other so that we can better understand each other and avoid any confusion. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

'Is that their battle cry? Seems fitting.' Erza thought before she joined Iron Man and the others.

Iron Man fired his repulsor blasts from his palms hitting Lullaby's arms and dodging the Demon's energy blasts and swipes. Erza summoned many swords and she slashed at the Demon's side with ease. Hawkeye stood next to Grey who watched the archer load three arrows at once.

"How are you going to hit that thing from here with just arrows?" asked Gray.

"I never miss a target Fullbuster, don't judge a book by its cover. Oh and your clothes are missing." Hawkeye stated.

The Ice mage noticed how he was in his underwear and cursed himself before rushing to find his clothes. Hawkeye fired all three arrows which hit Lullaby's left leg before exploding with three loud consecutive bangs. Lullaby roared in pain and grabbed it's leg.

Iron Man then said, "Jarvis, redirect all power to the uni-beam!"

" **Sir….."** , the A.I. started to say.

"I know what will happen! Just do it Jarvis!", shouted Tony

" **Done sir."**

" **Uni-beam!** ", yelled Iron man before he fired his uni-beam at Lullaby, the attack lit up the area as he continued his assault.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Tony

The beam became more powerful for a few minutes before it slowly died down, lots of smoke in the air. Iron Man's armor shut down and he started falling from the sky fast. Erza flew over to the red and gold armored hero and grabbed him before landing on the ground. Erza pried open Iron Man's faceplate, Tony coughed before smiling at Erza, "Thanks….I used too much power with that attack."

The smoke cleared, revealing Lullaby was missing half of its lower torso.

Erza then said, "We are not done yet. Can you move at all?"

Tony moved with difficulty and stood up.

Tony then asked, "Thor, can you give me juice?"

Thor flew up in the air and summoned a lightning bolt that hit Iron man, recharging his armor slightly.

"Now boys!", shouted Erza.

Thor summoned a thunderstorm and fired lightning bolts at Lullaby and yelled, "HAVE AT THEE!", before throwing his hammer at the flute demons jaw.

Natsu cheeks puffed up and he put both hands in front like of his lips like was holding a flute, " **Fire dragon's Roar!** ", a stream of fire came from the pink headed teenager's mouth and started burning Lullaby's wooden body, again causing the demon to roar.

Hulk jumped up and punched Lullaby's face, he then jumped away from the demon before shouting, " **Thunder clap!** "

The jade giant clapped both of his massive hands together, creating a massive shockwave that hit the burning demon. When the smoke had dissipated, the giant monster was completely gone. The only thing that remained was the flute from whence it came.

"Wow that was a hell of an attack!" , Natsu exclaimed, marveling at the destructiveness of the Hulk's abilities.

"Indeed. That was… impressive, to say the least." Erza commented, her voice still betraying a hint of awe.

"I'll say." , Lucy commented.

"Aye." , Happy said, nodding in agreement.

Hulk cracked his knuckles, "Thanks, but it was a team effort."

Iron Man smiled before Natasha said, " Ummmmm, Guys? I think we wrecked that building."

"Oh, Shit.", was all that came from Hawkeyes mouth.

It had seemed that due to the massive size of the demon that the Avengers had just recently defeated, they failed to see that the conference hall was directly behind it when they had launched their attack. The result was that the structure was now nothing more than a crater, having been completely decimated.

"Whoa, you guys completely tore it apart!" Natsu stated Excitedly.

"Uhh… uhhhhh…" Makarov groaned out, paling at the sight of the destroyed building.

Thor sighed and shook his head.

"Where the hell did that building come from!" shouted Tony in frustration.

Lucy then said, "We should all run now before we all get yelled at."

Everybody then yelled, **"Agreed!"**

The avengers and Fairy tail all ran away before any of the other guild masters could say anything.

* * *

When they were far away from the battle field the group decided to rest and relax after all of today's battles.

Tony sat on a fallen log and noticed that his power levels were far lower than he would have liked. Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy (who was holding Happy) all walked up to Iron Man.

"Master Makarov meet Tony Stark the Iron Man. He helped plan the attack on Lullaby." , the red haired mage introduced.

Makarov held out a hand in greetings towards the teenage hero with a smile, "Nice to meet you Tony. You handled the situation well."

Tony accepted the hand in kind with a smirk, "It's what the Avengers do….or did…"

Erza noticed the black haired teen's sad expression and was about to comment before she saw Thor, Hulk, Widow, Cap, and Hawkeye walk towards the log.

Makarov then said, "You were all excellent. You all are incredible mages, your Avengers guild would be proud."

"We are not Mages. The Avengers are a team of people with powers to help fight the battles our home never could.", corrected Stark.

Makarov shook his head, " You have to be Mages, you all have magical power in you."

"let me rephrase what I said, we are not from here, we are not from this world. And the magic power we must have must have been a side effect of an accident.", Tony corrected

Makarov eyes bulged at this statement. Gray shrugged, Lucy's jaw dropped and Happy was struggling to get out of the blonde's grip. Natsu was as clueless as ever.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Impossible, you must be lying, no non mages could have done what you did!"

Tony sighed before opening his hand and projections came from his palm of The Avengers fighting in the battle of New York, The battles with the Cabal, The Cube Prison and at last their final battle with the masters of evil. The Fairy tail wizards looked at these with awe.

" Our world is different from yours. Instead of Magic we use science in our every day lives. To the people of our world we are war heroes.."

Footage of Captain America fighting Red skull played.

"..Gods…"

Thor battling the Destroyer and Loki.

"…and Monsters."

Footage of Hulk fighting Abomination in Harlem and of Hulk fighting hoards of the chitauri at the battle of New York played too.

"But that all changed when Thor's brother Loki tried to take over the world, we joined together to stop him and his army. That day we became the Avengers."

Tony then concluded by telling everyone how the Avengers had ended up in this world, all the way from Loki's lab, to the forest where they discovered how they were turned to teens and then to when they encountered Lullaby and the wizards.

For a moment, the entire group was silent. Needless to say, the wizards were all shocked by story and the information that came with it.

None of them really knew what to say or think, until Makarov finally broke the silence." You all have been through a great ordeal….but you all a have good hearts and strong wills to have faced the challenges you had…so I ask you."

The short man held out a hand and smiled a very warm and welcoming smile, "Would you like to join our guild?"

Steve replied, "But you only just met us…"

"I don't need to know everything about you to know that you are good people, your pasts shaped you young ones to become the heroes you are. Like your Avengers, Fairy tail is a place to feel at home and have a family. When one person is sad we are all sad, when someone is happy we all join in on that joy. And where else will you all go? You will find a home with us."

Tony looked around at his friends who all nodded. Iron man took Makarov's hand and said, "We are in."

Natsu then walked up to Hulk with a serious expression, "Hey Hulk…Fight me when we are back at the guild!"

"Natsu, you already have a fight planned with Erza." Gray reminded.

"Let him. According to what Tony told me, Hulk is the strongest Hero in the Avengers home. Besides I want to see how he handles our new member." , Erza stated with her arms crossed.

Hulk smirked, "Scarf boy, I accept your challenge. May the best hero win."

The two shook hands never breaking eye contact.

Thor smiled, "This will be an interesting fight. I believe Hulk will surprise our new friends."

"Just as long as he doesn't smash any of our new friends and new home….." , Tony replied.

At that every Avenger except Hulk sighed.

 **This story was fun to write. I will await my readers reviews. Any flames will be eaten by Natsu so don't even try. Ha ha ha Ha! I also want to know which one of these names fits hulk for his title**

 **Green scar**

 **Regulus the Beast king**

 **Beast king**

 **World breaker**

 **Behemoth**

 **Or**

 **Demon King?**

 **Next time…**

 **Chapter Two: World breaker vs Salamander**

 **The Avengers are welcomed to fairy tail by their new guild mates and become official members. Hulk and Natsu have a fight to determine who is the strongest. Each avenger learns what powers they each have in their new home. Mirajane meets a certain green powerhouse. Thor and Elfman arm wrestle. Tony is rushed to a purple haired healer to get his Arc reactor replaced. Hulk gets his official Fairy tail wizard name.**

 **Find out what happens in the next chapter of Avengers of Fairy Tail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers Of Fairy tail**

 **Chapter two don't fail me now! Thanks for the faves and followings. Although I wish more people would review and give me their input and thoughts on my story but oh well. To each his own. This story along with Gargoyle X Vampire are my two crowning jewels. But enough with the chit chat, on with the story!**

 **Chapter Two: World breaker vs Salamander**

All was calm in the Fairy Tail guild….well, as calm as the guild would be without Makarov and Erza to keep the brawlers in check. Elfman Strauss currently has a random guild member in a headlock while kicking another to the ground. Many other guild members were either arguing, drinking, or fighting. Cana Alberona was drinking a literal barrel of alcohol and yelling at any other guild members who disturbed her.

Mirajane was behind the bar smiling despite the chaos around her.

Jet burst in from the doors and yelled, "THEY ARE COMING AND THEY HAVE NEW GUYS!"

At those words every guild member stopped what they were doing and looked at Jet. A minute flew by when the entire guild ran to the edge of Magnolia to look for their friends and the new recruits.

Levy asked, "Where are they?"

Wakaba then noticed a few figures headed towards Magnolia, pointed at them and said, "Look!"

Everybody saw the growing figures with curiosity and excitement.

(Play the song: Autobots reunite from Steve Joblonsky it's perfect for this part.)

Thor was flying with Happy and Iron Man, who looked like he was about to drop out of the sky any second. Thor currently has Black widow on his back and Hawkeye with his free arm.

Hulk was running fast before jumping high in the sky while carrying with both hands the trashed magic car which Cap, Lucy, Makarov, Erza, Gray and a motion sick Natsu, were riding in the comfort of the cabin and the comfy seats which by some miracle survived.

Lucy smiled and pointed to the now growing Magnolia before she yelled to Hulk and Thor, "Right there guys, Home sweet Home!"

When he landed, Hulk smirked and nodded before jumping three hundred feet in the air towards the town. Lucy clung to her seat in fear when they shot up towards the sky. Erza smiled and said, "I must admit, Hulk carrying us in the remains of the car was a great Idea. We covered a lot of ground in a few hours than what took a day to do. So Captain, what is the Hulk exactly?"

"Steve is just fine, and I will tell all of you and the rest of the guild our story but Bruce should tell you his.", Cap replied with a smile.

"Bruce?", Erza asked.

"Hulk's name. Bruce Banner."

Iron Man's suit glitched but kept flying as he pushed it to its limits.

Hulk landed and started running again before jumping again roaring in joy. Thor laughed and flew faster. The excitement was obvious on the two faces.

Thor arrived at the town and landed in front of the members of Fairy Tail, Widow and Hawkeye got their balance back and looked at their soon to be guild mates. Iron man started falling before his suit powered up again and he landed safely to the ground. Happy flew around the four before a big figure landed behind them. Hulk put the ruined car down and stood up at his full eight foot height looking imposing. Elfman was smiling with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out as he looked at what he thought was the definition of what a true man is.

Mirajane took a good look at Hulk and her smile faltered as she was reminded of the worst day of her and Elfman's lives. She was then brought back to reality when she saw Hulk scratch his black-green hair in embarrassment as some of the girls in the guild were admiring his shirtless body. Mira then blushed as she too thought that the green stranger looked attractive. Erza and the others exited the car and stretched their sore muscles. Makarov smiled at his children, "All right Brats, we have new recruits, Captain America whose name Steve Rogers, Hulk, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, and Tony Stark the Iron Man. They call themselves the Avengers, treat them well, especially Hulk, you don't want to mess with him."

"Now that is a Manly name!" yelled Elfman as he ran up to Hulk who smiled at the white haired teen as he thought, ' _Wait till he hears my other names.'_.

Iron Man's faceplate came up and he fell on one knee, Erza and Makarov ran to the armored hero to help him. Tony whispered something into the old guild masters ear.

Makarov nodded and said, "Due to a medical condition, Tony and I must go to see an old friend's house."

Hulk then asked, "Want me to come too? I am a doctor."

Makarov shook his head and said, "No, the less of us the better. Besides, you have a match with Natsu soon. Don't worry we will be back soon in time."

Tony and Makarov walked towards the forest, _'they are going to see her?'_ thought Erza.

The guild started leading the Avengers to the Guildhall and started asking questions.

"What kind of Mages are you?" "Are you single?" "What is that shield made of?" "How good of a shot are you with that bow?"

The Avengers sweat dropped at the questions and tried to answer them the best way they could. When they finally reached Fairy tail's headquarters the superheroes were stunned by the sight that greeted them.

The building sat close to the edge of a cliff overlooking a large lake, known as Lake Scilliora. It was fairly tall, though not as tall as Kardia Cathedral, and strongly resembled a pagoda. It had white walls, and a large, decorated, red door, as well as two red, pentagonal windows on either side of it. Above the door was a wooden sign that read "Fairy Tail" in big, blue letters, while the sign itself had a gold trim, as well as two symmetrical, fairy-like silhouettes, both of which had tails, fittingly enough. On the highest level of the pagoda, there were three flags. The one of the left was green, and had a symbol that neither Avenger could recognize, and same went for the one on the right, which was blue. The center flag was orange, and had a white symbol on it that looked similar to the two gold, fairy-like figures on the buildings sign. It was then that Cap noticed something; the symbol that was on the orange flag, was also on Natsu's right shoulder, in red, and the back of Lucy's right hand, in pink, same went for every other guild member that crowded the group, each tattoo in different parts of their body.

Erza led the Avengers inside the guild to show them around. Everybody went back to their usual routines. Cana was chugging a barrel of alcohol, Elfman was shouting about how manly he is.

"The main guild hall consists of two floors, the first is for relaxing, finding jobs for money, and for drinking our specialty drinks. The second floor is reserved for S-class wizards like myself, the jobs are called S-class job requests and they are far more difficult than the ordinary jobs here, any job requests taken from the second must be approved by Master Makarov by his seal of approval. Any wizards who are not S-class are forbidden from the second floor."

"Clint, don't get any ideas.", warned Natasha with a smirk.

Hawkeye smirked as well but stayed silent.

Thor noticed Mira serving other guild members some alcoholic beverages and asked, "Is that alcohol that maiden is serving?"

Erza nodded, " Yes, any guild members can buy the specialty drinks we have here…how old are you?"

"One thousand years old my fair lady." Answered the thunderer nonchalantly.

Cana did a spit take after hearing that. Erza's eyes widened slightly while Natsu and Gray's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Who is this guy!? He can't possibly be that old and still look so young?!", shouted Cana as she wiped her mouth.

"Thor Odinson, crown prince of Asgard to answer your first question, my lady.", Replied Thor.

While the Prince of Thunder and Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker (for now he heh he!) were having a conversation about what an Asgardian is and themselves, Hulk cracked his knuckles, eyes glowing green in anticipation for the big fight.

 **Somewhere in the forest…**

Porlyusica The hermit glared at the two humans in front of her with annoyance. One was Makarov, her old friend who usually gives her headaches with his guild's antics. The other was a young man with messy blue/black hair, who was wearing a heavily damaged strange suit of armor with a flickering circle in the chest piece. [yes I said silver on purpose. Everyone has their own hair colors and styles in this fic.]

The pink haired old woman started rubbing her temples and asked, "Makarov, what are you doing here? You know I hate Humans."

"I'm sorry to disturb you Porlyusica, but this boy needs your attention.", Replied the Guild Master with a hint of urgency in his voice.

The hermit looked back at Tony for a minute before sighing in defeat, "Come in you two."

The two then stepped into the treehouse.

Porlyusica then said, "Take the armor off so that I can see what's wrong."

What happened next surprised the healer and old guild master. Tony's suit started clicking and groaning, parts shifting and coming loose when the front of the suit opened up and Tony stepped out of the armor before the suit closed itself back up.

Makarov sat on a chair on the other side of the room as Porlyusica hovered over Tony, checking his vitals and working on diagnosing his condition. The healer inspected Tony's arc reactor and tapped her chin.

"Why do you have this glowing lacrima in your chest?" asked Porlyusica.

"It's an arc reactor doc. It's supposed to keep me alive.", Tony stated. The former billionaire playboy then explained about how he almost died from shrapnel near his heart (despite it being removed later on.) And how it helped power his armor.

Makarov listened silently with one eye open, _'you have been through so much boy. Hopefully we will give you and your friends a place to call home, until we can find a way to get you all home.'._ Porlyusica stroked her chin in deep thought before she got an idea and looked through a trunk full of old books and scrolls throwing a few out comically. Eventually the old woman grabbed a small, spherical, light blue Lacrima.

"I haven't used this in years….practically new, so I think this would work.", Porlyusica said while dusting the Lacrima.

The Hermit instructed Tony to lay down on the bed before she started to carefully remove the flickering arc reactor. With the chest piece removed, Porlyusica quickly inserted the Lacrima into Tony's chest. Tony gasped the moment the crystal entered his chest, he was starting to feel better and energetic already.

Tony sat up and stretched, as if he just woke up from a long nap, the teen's eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before turning brown again.

"Thanks lady, I feel like a million bucks….I will repay you someday." (Pun intended.)

The Hermit was stunned by her patient's words before a shadow of smile formed on her face and she turned away to pick up the mess she made earlier, _'he reminds me of that red head…..'_. "Just get out of here, I hate humans. Besides, you need to test out your lacrima and how it affects your abilities."

Makarov smiled before walking towards the door, the Iron Man armor opened up for Tony again when he stepped inside. The Lacrima glowed brightly, temporarily blinding the two older mages in the house. When the light died down, Makarov's and Porlyusica's eyes bulged. Iron man's armor, which was badly damaged earlier, was now repaired and it's appearance had changed as well. The suit was slightly downsized almost as if it knew that it was slightly too big for its creator now, the gauntlets had three fins sticking outwards from the forearms, two small glowing Lacrima were on both forearms and a larger one on the base of the shoulders. The larger lacrima in the shoulders were in the center of a triangle made up of three smaller ones, on the back there were two large ones which were on the shoulder blades. The one in the chest glowed brightly and was now in the shape of a triangle as well. The legs had one lacrima on the front each, and one in the back. On the palms and the bottom of the feet were lacrima as well in place of the repulsors. Finally Iron Man's faceplate resembled the original but now the eyes were bright blue.

Tony inspected his suit and smirked to himself, "Jarvis, were you responsible for this?"

" **Somewhat sir, I merely altered the size to better fit you in combat. The Lacrima however, changed your appearance for the most part. A side effect of magic I believe."**

"Magic is just science we haven't explained yet Jarvis my old friend. Remember that." , Tony replied.

Makarov blinked a few times before giving Iron Man a big grin, "My boy, you have a lot to learn about our world, now let's go we don't want to miss the fight. Porlyusica, thank you again for your help."

The Hermit nodded before Iron Man and Makarov walked out of the house. Tony picked Makarov up and took to the sky in a stream of blue.

 **Back at the the guild…..**

Hulk was walking towards the back of the guild with Natsu and the others in tow. The green Goliath was currently having a conversation with the Dragon slayer.

"Alright, Natsu. I'll give you a fight, but only on two conditions...", Hulk continued.

Natsu's grin grew wider than ever in anticipation. He was clearly about to burst from excitement any moment.

"First, we take it outside. I don't wanna wreck your guild hall by accident or anything. Second, if anyone gets seriously injured, we call it off. Do you understand?", Hulk looked at Natsu for confirmation. The pink haired boy nodded swiftly in reply.

The front doors of the guild opened, Iron Man and Makarov stepped in and joined the group as they headed out of the guild.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Tony's armor, "Nice upgrade, Stark."

"Thanks, widow." Replied Tony

Hawkeye then grumbled, " Attention seeker…."

 **Outside the guild…**

A few minutes later, everyone who was inside the Fairy Tail guild hall piled outside. They formed a large circle around the area in front of the guild, which would serve as an arena of sorts for the upcoming brawl. Nevertheless, they all stayed a fair distance away from the center, as per Tony's insistence. With that sorted, Natsu and Hulk took their places inside the ring.

"You ready for this, Scarf Boy?" Hulk smirked. "You can still back out, you know."

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome!" Natsu raised his head and exhaled a plume of fire. "I'M FIRED UP!"

It was then that Makarov stepped up, in between the two combatants, and raised his hand into the air.

"Let the match...begin!" he swiped his hand through the air.

 **(Play the song: Futures in my hand Devil may cry.)**

Makarov quickly retook his spot in the crowd. Hulk roared a primal roar, many guild members covered their ears, the roar could be heard for miles before Hulk glared at Natsu, eyes glowing green.

"You asked for it, kid." Hulk smirked.

Hulk flexed his muscles and roared at Natsu before throwing three punches, which the Dragon slayer dodged before he punched the gamma powered hero in the jaw with a flaming punch.

Hulk grunted in annoyance before lifting Natsu up and Sucker Punching the salmon haired boy in the face, sending him flying across the field. Natsu got up and ran at Hulk before he Roundhouse kicked the hero in the face causing him to stumble and take three steps back.

The Dragon Slayer then leapt forward, his flames intensifying as he did so.

 **"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"**

Natsu reared back his flaming fist, and slammed it into the side of Hulk's face. Upon contact, Natsu's attack erupted into a explosion of fire and smoke, making it impossible for anyone, himself included, to see the result. The fire-breather landed on the ground, and leapt back and out of the smoke, waiting for it to clear so he could see his handiwork.

After a few moments, the smoke cleared, and everyone was shocked by what they saw. Not only was Hulk still standing, but he looked almost completely unfazed by Natsu's attack. The Green Behemoth's head was merely turned slightly from the impact, with a bit of soot on his cheek. The Hulk simply turned his gaze to Natsu, and wiped the soot off of his face.

Natsu's grin grew at the sight. Hulk grunted, he wanted to wait until the 'big reveal' to let loose. ' _might as well make a show.'_

Hulk suddenly leapt forward, and before Natsu could react, the hero shoulder-checked the Dragon Slayer, knocking the latter back several feet. Natsu was sent rolling across the ground, but managed to catch himself and land in a crouching position. A second later, the pink-haired wizard rubbed his chest in slight pain, much to everyone's surprise.

From the way the Hulk acted he was undeniably full of bravado, but he also had the strength to back it up as well, if he was able to injure Natsu enough for him to actually look pained. That said, the hotheaded wizard wasn't anywhere near done yet.

Natsu quickly picked himself up, and began to puff out his cheeks, just like the Avengers had seen him do earlier, in the forest.

"Man, I'm losing the bet!" shouted Wakaba.

"Get ready to pay up! HAHAHA!" laughed Macao.

" Yep the new guy is awesome, but Natsu's got him beat." Jet commented.

Thor put a hand on the wizards shoulder and smiled, " Do not be so hasty to dismiss the Hulk and his strength. Many villains have done that and paid the price."

 **"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

Hulk smirked and held his ground when the torrent of flames engulfed him. _'Soon. He he he.'_

Erza sighed, "It's over, that was Natsu's finisher move. We should get ready to treat the burns."

Tony, Thor, and Steve all laughed at the comment, Erza turned her gaze at the three boys.

"What is so funny?" asked Erza.

"Hulk is holding back." Replied Steve.

Tony wiped his eyes, "You guys don't know anything! Hulk is not the strongest hero there is for nothing…."

Natsu looked at the smoke to see his opponent. As the smoke cleared a large shape stood.

"….he earned that title. The angrier he gets…."

Glowing green eyes pierced the smoke as the figure shifted forward.

"…The stronger he gets!"

When the smoke finally cleared everybody's (minus the Avengers and Erza's) mouths dropped, eyes bulging. There stood Hulk in the same exact position he was in before Natsu's attack hit. Hulk then coughed up smoke and grinned.

"Showtime! No more holding back!" yelled Hulk. He was excited and angry.

Hulk then charged at Natsu full speed. Hulk held up both his hands, an emerald magic circle in his palms

" **Raging BeastKing: Thunderclap!"**

Hulk slammed both hands at full force, creating a giant shockwave which sent the Dragon Slayer tumbling backwards and onto his face. Hulk then grabbed his opponent and lifted Natsu upside-down, and jumped into the air.

 **"HULK. SMASH!"** Shouted Hulk.

The hero delivered a brutal piledriver to Natsu, creating a massive crater in the stone-paved ground, causing some of the wizards in the crowd to wince.

Hulk stood up and walked away from the crater chuckling to himself, Natsu slowly stood up and jumped at Hulk, hoping to sneak attack the jade Giant.

" **Fire Dragons…!"**

Hulk grabbed Natsu by the leg and slammed him into the ground, once, twice, three times! [Author winced in pain at writing these words.]

"I'm not….done yet,...Hulk!" Panted Natsu.

Hulk's eyes widened slightly, Loki couldn't take that much abuse and still be ready to fight again. _'He just…..oh wait, people here are more tougher than back home….Now I remember, his weakness!'_

Hulk picked Natsu up and grinned, "Hey Natsu, you ever wanted to fly like a dragon?"

"Hunh?" came the reply.

Hulk held Natsu in a bear hug and jumped up for miles in the sky. Happy eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I know! He remembered Natsu's motion sickness from earlier, and he's using it against him!"

Gray crossed his arms and smirked. "So he's doesn't just have Muscle, but he's got a brain in that head off his. Not bad..."

When Hulk landed, he chuckled and dropped his 'passenger' on the ground, allowing a thoroughly dizzy and motion sick Natsu to cling to the dirt , ready to puke his guts out. The teen superhuman wiped the dust off his shoulders and hands.

"I think we're done here." Hulk remarked.

In the crowd, Makarov had been observing the fight very closely. Needless to say, he was just as impressed by Hulk's power and strength as everyone else was as well as the intellect he displayed. However, this fight raised a few questions in Makarov's mind.

Makarov entered the ring, and stood next to the defeated Natsu and the Incredible Hulk.

"This fight is now over!" Makarov declared. "And the winner is The Incredible Hulk!"

Most of the wizards in the crowd were still in shock at the result of the fight. The new guy had just defeated Natsu, and while others have accomplished this in the past, everyone was still surprised by how he had done it. No one had ever used Natsu's motion sickness as a weakness during a fight before.

Hulk crossed his arms, eyes closed. He was expecting everyone to get mad at how rough he fought with Natsu or call him a monster, but instead he was met with thunderous applause; much to his surprise.

The Avengers and team Natsu walked up to Hulk with various smiles.

"Hulk, I'm surprised that you remembered about Natsu's motion sickness. Great fight by the way." Said Hawkeye.

" You were great, Hulk…" complemented Lucy.

"Good fight out there, man." Gray complimented. "It never gets old seein' flame brain over there getting his butt kicked."

Natsu then weakly said, "Take that back ice princess…..!"

Hulk smirked, before the superhero looked down, and looked back up at Gray with a raised eyebrow. "Uh... Gray? Your clothes...?"

Gray looked down at himself to see that, once again, he had managed to strip down to only his boxers.

"CRAP!"

As Gray scrambled for his clothes, Hulk turned around to see that Natsu was currently struggling to his feet, still looking queasy from Hulk's attack earlier. He then walked over to him, and in an act of kindness, he held out his hand to help Natsu up.

"That was the most fun I had in months. Thanks." Hulk asked.

Natsu grinned weakly. "Yeah... It's nothin'... Can't wait to kick your butt for real next time."

Hulk smiled, "You can try, kid."

Erza came up from behind Natsu and hit him on the head hard, "No more fights!"

"Alright everyone, as fun as it was, the show's over now! Time for you to head back inside!"

With that, the wizards all began filing back into the guild hall, with Makarov, Erza, Hulk, Steve, Thor, Tony, Natasha, Hawkeye, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, and Happy following them.

When the Avengers walked into the guild hall, Hulk sat on a bench to relax a little after the big fight. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman slipped next to sit next to the bigger boy in curiosity.

"How strong are you?" asked Elfman, " Your power is enormous like Erza, you must be a real Man!"

Hulk was about to respond when Hawkeye cut in, glasses crooked and alcohol in his breath, "Oh, Strong is an understatement with big green here!"

"You're drunk.." Hulk stated with raised eyebrows at the archer. More guild members started gathering around the table to hear the jade giant's history.

"A little….anyways back home Hulk took on legions of Monsters, Invaders, would be conquerors, but one of his most greatest achievements was destroying a planet sized asteroid with a single punch, to some he was the Green Scar, the World breaker!"

Everybody's jaw dropped at this information. Erza's eye twitched.

Hulk rolled his eyes and growled, "Gee thanks Hawkeye for reminding me of the past…..The asteroid event wasn't bad but my 'rampaging monster' phase of my life was an awful time for me….especially the Green Scar..…"

"You have to stop beating yourself up for that, Hulk. Leader was the one who shot you off into space. I'm just glad that you realized that it wasn't my fault for it." Reassured Tony.

Hulk remembered rampaging through New York and accusing Tony and the other members of the Illuminati for shooting him out into space and killing Caiera. The gamma powered hero looked around at the people around him, they accepted him despite what they saw out there. To them, he was another friend and member of their large and odd family. Hulk inwardly smiled at this, they were like the Avengers, but more crazy.

Hulk then sighed and smiled, "Would you guys like to know my story? It's a long one."

Everyone nodded and smiled, waiting in anticipation to hear Hulk's tale. Mira listened from the bar, she too was curious.

" My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, when I was little my Father and Mother…." Hulk proceeded to tell everyone some of his childhood and how he became the Hulk in the first place, "…Many people thought I was a monster, and for a while I believed it. All I ever wanted to be was left alone, but tell that to the military. General Ross would stop at nothing to kill me and figure out how to make more of me. Eventually the man became what he spent his life to hunt, he became the Red Hulk. I lost Betty before that, she died because of me….when I thought that I would never be accepted again, the Avengers came along and changed my perspective on life and what to fight for…" the green hero continued with his story, many people were crying, getting angry at the villains or general Ross, others emphasized with Hulk. When he was done, Hulk was tackled by Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and a few other guild members for a big hug.

"It's soooo sad! WE are here for you Bruce!" cried Happy.

"It's so tragic, Hulk!" yelled Levy

Hulk was touched by everyone's thoughts and feelings about his life. At the Bar, Mira wiped her eyes. She understood what Hulk's been through. She immediately felt bad for judging Hulk when she first saw him, he had an awful life. Makarov sniffled, he had been listening to Hulk's story too and was chugging his beer as he cried.

When everyone had calmed down, the Avengers told some of their stories and Origins to the guild members. Eventually Mirajane and Makarov walked to the Heroes, Mirajane had a large stamp in her hands with the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

Makarov entered then said, "All right Avengers, now that you all have adjusted to the guild and it's members, where do you want your guild Marks and what color?"

Thor came up first with a wide grin, "I would like it on my forearm, I would also like it to be Gold."

Thor held up his right hand and Mira stamped it, leaving a golden tattoo on his skin.

"I will wear it proudly." Said Thor.

Steve walked up next, " On my chest is fine. Make it blue with red outlines."

Lucy and some other girls blushed when Steve exposed his chest. Mira stamped it before Widow asked for a black one on her hip, above her waistline. Hawkeye asked for a light purple one on his exposed bicep.

When it was Tony's turn, he stepped out of his armor and smiled, "Might as well get one….here! And can you make it red please?"

Tony pointed to his chest, above the Lacrima. Mira smiled back after she stamped his chest.

Mira walked up to Hulk who looked uncertain about where the mark should go. Hulk then looked at his right shoulder and fists am a light bulb light up in his head.

"Mira, I would like one on my right shoulder and one on the back of each hand. Dark purple would be nice." Said Hulk.

Mira smiled sweetly and the stamp grew bigger before she stamped all three of the requested areas. Hulk stood, inspected his guild Marks and struck a pose, and started laughing. Mira and the others joined in as well.

Makarov then sat on a stool and looked at the Heroes, " Well, you are now members of Fairy Tail. Now for the next part, what your magic is. Tony has Requip magic, he showed me he could do it while we were on our way here. Erza can you show him the way how to Requip armor?"

Erza nodded, "Of course Master. I will do my best."

Tony smirked, ' _this is going to be fun'_

Steve smiled as Thor started twirling his hammer around, " Steve Rogers must have some sort of Combat magic, seeing as he is a super soldier among men."

Makarov nodded, " We will research on that later. Hawkeye must have Requip Magic for his arrows. Thor, seeing as you are the mighty God of Thunder, you must have Thunder God slayer magic. It's a lost form of slayer Magic, similar to Natsu's. God slayer magic was supposedly taught to mages by gods, whether or not this is true is still unknown, but it allows a wizard to gain powers to slay a god. So you don't need that Hammer anymore."

Thor laughed, "Mjolnir is far more than a weapon to destroy, it is also a tool to build, a tool fitting for a king…..that was what my father told me. Also it is a magic hammer that on the worthy can lift."

"I bet Hulk can lift it up, because he is super strong!" shouted both Natsu and Elfman.

Hulk waved that comment off, "Tried that, it doesn't work for me. It's magic prevents anyone who isn't worthy from lifting. Besides, I don't need Mjolnir to fight, I can smash anything and anyone I want."

Mira handed Hulk a drink in a large mug, which he accepted after saying thank you. "I am a Beast Slayer mage."

"What kind of name was that?" shouted Hawkeye.

"My magic, I name it." Hulk replied while glaring at Hawkeye. The two started to get into an argument which resulted in Hulk pinning Hawkeye to the floor with a green foot to the chest, thus ending the argument.

Despite the argument, Thor quirked an eyebrow at some of the gazes of the guild members, "Would you all like to try?"

The god of Thunder put the Uru hammer on the table and stepped back, arms folded.

Gray stepped up first and gripped the handle with one hand with a carefree attitude, "Natsu, I bet I am more worthy than You!"

Hulk and Thor smirked at this comment. The ice make wizard pulled but the hammer didn't budge, " What the..?"

Gray pulled with both hands with all the strength he had, still no change. Eventually Gray gave up and Natsu laughed at the other wizards failure as he grabbed the hammer, "Nice try Ice stripper!"

The Dragon slayer pulled, nothing. He tried again and again, in different positions and placements, no movement.

Elfman, nope. Jet, nada. Droy, zilch. Wakaba, not even an inch. Soon almost every Fairy tail mage were trying and failing to lift Mjolnir. Even the women tried to see if they could lift the magic hammer.

The Avengers were laughing hysterically at these events, even more so when Makarov grew bigger and tried as well, the result was a slight shift but in the end, the guild master had to give his tired back a break. Several other Mages tried pulling at once but to no avail.

Erza walked up to the table and grabbed the handle and pulled with as much strength she could muster. The table shook but still, Mjolnir. Did. Not. Budge. Soon everyone was sitting around the table drinking and enjoying this new 'game'.

"Whosoever, be he worthy, shall have the power", whatever man! It's a trick! It's a trick. Guys!" said Hawkeye while twirling an arrow.

"Oh no, my friend it's much more than that." Replied Thor before drinking his alcohol.

Tony then walked up and gripped Mjolnir, " Alright then, so if I lift it, I then get to rule all of Asgard?

Thor nodded with a smirk, " Yes, Yes, of course."

"I will be re-instituting Prima Noctae. I will be fair but cruel." Stated Tony. He tried pulling but it didn't budge for him. Tony then let go and said, "I will be right back."

Tony held out his hand and the Right arm and hand of the Iron Man suit flew towards Tony and attached itself to his arm. Tony then walked back over to the Hammer and tried pulling with the gauntlet. Still didn't move. Many guild members were cheering and laughing.

Tony and Erza use their armored hands to TRY and budge Thor's hammer.

Erza looked at Tony, "Are we even pulling?"

Tony smirked and asked, " Are you on my team?"

Erza smirked back and replied, "Just represent Fairy tail! PULL!"

The two tried pulling to the point that their faces were red, but eventually gave up.

Tony then said, "It's biometrics, right? Like a security code? "Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation."

Thor smiled and stood up, "Yes, well that's a very, very interesting theory." Thor picked up Mjolnir and twirled it before catching it, " I have a simpler one: You are all not worthy."

Everybody started laughing at Thor's answer. Erza had her arms crossed as she stared at something in the distance. A drunk Natasha raised her glass and said, " I'm sorry to say boys, but I feel that I should help Mira behind the bar. After all, there are a lot of people to serve and look at poor Mirajane. I need to help, and if anyone tries anything funny…..well. it won't be fun."

Some of the men of the guild shivered at the threat. Elfman and Thor were in the middle of arm wrestling match, much to everyone's surprise, Thor was winning. Elfman however was using his Beast arm takeover magic, but no matter what arm he would switch to, Thor was still winning all while drinking some alcohol with his free hand. Thor finished his mug and threw it on the floor, "ANOTHER!"

" Don't get Cocky Thor!"

"Hahaha let us continue Elfman! And we shall see who will win!" Thor replied.

 **Era: Meeting Chambers of the Magic Council**

The members of the Magic Council stood in conference, each with a pensive expression on their respective face and their thoughts rather conflicted. In traditional fashion the topic of discussion was the guild that brought out these exact feelings nearly every time it was brought up, otherwise known as Fairy Tail.

Time and time again the council had debated on whether or not they were a problem, or if they were too unruly, or if they were simply a guild of party animals whose energy could be steered towards positive ends. In any case, they were a frequent topic of discussion.

Currently, they were discussed in unison with the defeat of the dark guild Eisenwald. In truth the council owed Fairy Tail a great deal for saving the guild masters and simultaneously taking down a group of criminal wizards. At the same time, they couldn't just let them off the hook just because their actions benefited them because that would cause them to lose respect and appear as if any guild could do whatever they wanted whenever it suited them. That would just be chaos, and they couldn't very well allow that to happen. With these being the two conjoining truths of the situation, the evident dilemma of what to do presented itself.

"The dark guild Eisewald may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle." Org stated.

The man was a tall and elderly in nature, having gray hair and a considerably long beard with a coupled moustache. He had pointy ears, and wore multiple layers of white robes, which appeared to be the traditional fashion of the council members.

"The number of dark guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate." Michello added.

The man who had just spoken was a short old man with very flat brown hair that pointed outwardly in three different directions. Either side of his head also sported what appeared to be a pair of cat-like ears that appeared to be nothing more than spiked-up hair and a light-yellow tail seemed to grow out of his backside. He had a bristle-edged moustache and overall gave off the appearance of a cat by several measures of the word.

"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all." Leji piped in.

He was a fairly tall middle-aged man with large lips, tan skin, black hair coupled with huge sideburns, and bits of hair covering his chin. He sported a pair of small, round, shaded glassed and also wore a cloak typical of a magic council member, only he chose to wear the hood up as opposed to the others' choice.

"But how would we do that?" Belno questioned.

The female council member was a tall elderly woman with sandy-blonde hair tied in a large pony-tail style. She too wore a robe like the other council members but underneath she sported a purple turtle-neck, being the only one on the council who actually did so.

"This situation does present us with a clear dilemma, but at the same time at least one part of Zeref's magic has been destroyed." Org replied.

"Even so we must also consider how Eisenwald managed to get their hands on such a powerful form of dark magic in the first place." Yajima reasoned.

He was a short elderly man with thick light-brown eyebrows, and a small toothbrush moustache. Incidentally he was one of the only members without a robe, choosing to wear a brown long sleeved shirt with a very odd black three-spiked hat.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest levels." Michello stated.

"Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful." Seigrain commented.

The male member of the magic council had slightly long blue hair, brown eyes, and an intricately designed red tattoo that was located above and under his right eye. He wore a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges overtop a dark shirt and matching pants and shoes. His disposition, however, was rather arrogant or at the very least a more smugly oriented sense of calmness.

"They took down and entire guild with just a handful of wizards. That is quite a feat." Ultear added, bringing a sleeve to cover her mouth as she spoke.

The woman who spoke had slightly pale skin, red lipstick lightly coating her lips, dark-purple hair, and brown eyes. She had a noticeably voluptuous figure and currently wore a variation of the council's uniform consisting of a rather bland white garb that covered her upper and lower body, a dark-yellow sash that tied around her waist, a red collar-like object around her neck, as well as the left arm being long sleeved and the right having no sleeve whatsoever. She appeared to be rather playful in nature, but simultaneously had the capability of being serious when the time called for it.

"You may not want to accept it but that's the reality of the situation. In the end the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared, and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on this council to save face." Seigrain stated.

"You fool, are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame?!" Leji exclaimed.

"That's enough! We must get back to the topic at hand." Org stated.

"Speaking of which, it should specifically be taken into consideration that the forbidden Lullaby was successfully magically destroyed, something we have been incapable of doing thus far." Seigrain said.

"That fact only makes the situation more complicated than it already is. There was a reason that we were unable to defeat it and even now we don't know how this was possible. Moreover the wizard and others like him that have been said to have destroyed it is anyone we do not have any previous records of." Org countered.

"Yes, and we can't overlook the fact that someone capable of such power should not have been able to go under the radar of the Magic Council for so long, it doesn't make any sense." Belno added.

"We do have records of a brief but powerful surge of unidentified magic that appeared and disappeared only meters away from where the battle took place. This and the appearance of these so called Avengers, could not have been a product of coincidence." Ultear stated.

"So this man appeared out of thin air and is capable of doing the impossible with his magic? I find that extremely troubling…" Org replied.

"All the more reason to bring him to us and inquire about his history, wouldn't you say?" Seigrain reasoned.

"What would you have us do?" Org asked.

"We require a scapegoat from Fairy Tail, someone who is well known, and we also require an audience with this mysterious wizard that has done what we all thought to be impossible. However, simply bringing him along as the scapegoat won't be enough, therefore I suggest we pick an iconic Fairy Tail wizard and play it off as having both of them being punished." Seigrain suggested, smirking as that idea seemed to sit very well with the other members of the council.

"Interesting, so you are suggesting that we bring this man alongside another and use that as an excuse to question him… that would work out rather well for us, and seeing as how it allows us to hit two birds with one stone I do not see any reason to deny your plan's viability." Org replied.

"Still, who would you suggest we bring in alongside this mysterious Fairy Tail mage?" Michello inquired, prompting the blue-haired man to smirk amusedly.

"Oh, I know just the person…" Seigrain began.

 **Annnnnd done! Whew! This was the longest chapter I have ever written ever! Anyways, I apologize for not updating the story for a while (more like two to three months!) But I hope this super long and fun chapter makes it up for the time. I was going through writers block, school, and other such things we mortals must go through and for that I again apologize. To tell you the truth I am really proud of this story, and I was inspired to continue writing once again after reading the reviews and watching One Piece, The incredible Hulk, Fairy Tail and Pokemon and as well as reading the Fanfiction story, Ultimate Fairy, and so my true artist lives on! Also, thanks for the positive reviews so far and the advice from others as well, just know that you have been heard. Any thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Just run them by me.**

 **Also I am still waiting for the votes for Hulk's title of Fairy Tail. which are…..**

 **Green scar**

 **Regulus Beast king**

 **World breaker**

 **Behemoth**

 **Or**

 **Demon King?**

 **Also I am also wondering if someone is interested in doing cover art for the story and it's arcs. So If your interested just message me or contact me on Deviantart, I am KaijuPaladin.**

 **Next time on Avengers of Fairy Tail…..**

 **Chapter Three:** **Hulk and Erza, a summons from the Council and the case of the missing S-class request!**

 **Any flames shall be wiped out by Hulk's Thunderclap and those reviewers who started them shall promptly be smashed by Hulk.**


	3. Intro 1

**Avengers of Fairy Tail Intro:**

 **(Play song: Phoenix from Fall out Boy)**

 **(Avengers logo appears from a background of fire.)**

 **Put on your war paint**

 **(The Fairy Tail logo crashes into the A, and rests in the middle of it while the flames surrounding the new logo intensify and grow brighter. A bright light leads to a new scene of Natsu, Gray, and Erza with Happy flying as well, running through a forest)  
**  
 **You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down** **  
** **Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground** **  
** **We are the jack-o-lanterns in July** **  
** **Setting fire to the sky** **  
** **He-here comes this rising tide** **  
** **So come on** **  
**

**(The four Wizards and Exceed come to a clearing and find four figures standing on a cliff staring at the sunrise)**

 **Put on your war paint**

 **(The four figures turn to the Mages and are revealed, Thor with his Hammer resting on his shoulder, Tony wearing his armor with the Helmet under his right arm, Steve stood at attention with his shield in his hands, Hulk had his arms crossed with a smirk.)**

 **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies** **  
** **Silver clouds with grey linings**

 **(The Team see a town with an army of Monsters and cloaked dark Mages wreaking havoc)**

 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked** **  
** **One maniac at a time we will take it back**

 **(The Dark mages blast at homes and attack the innocent people. Two small children cling to their mother as a massive monster sneers at the three humans before it, mouth ready to release hot flames.)**

 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start** **  
** **So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

 **(Hulk charges through the village eyes glowing green, before punching the monster away causing a small sonic boom. The green Goliath stands in front of the small family protectively as he and the enemy have a stare down.)**

 ****

 **Hey young blood** **  
** **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **(Steve throws his shield at a group of dark Mages, the shield hitting all of them in the chest like a game of pinball sending them flying in varying directions. A few more appeared and leapt at the Sentinel of Liberty, magic at the ready. Captain America catches his shield and his eyes glowed white as he took a stance. Gray freezes a few Mages nearby before crafting a massive ice hammer ready to swing at some more.)**

 **** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **Wearing our vintage misery** **  
** **No, I think it looked a little better on me** **  
** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** **  
**

**(Tony dons his Armor and fires repulsor beams at a bunch of Monsters before punching a few away, a dark Mage jumped at Iron Man from Behind with a large blade made of Electricity but was Slashed away by Erza in her Heaven's wheel armor. Both Heroes were back to back glaring at the villains in front of them, Iron fires a Unibeam which was followed by an attack of hundreds of swords from Erza.)**

 **** **Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks** **  
** **Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks** **  
** **Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks** **  
** **"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

 **(Lucy summons Taurus who swings his massive axe at a monster and Lucy uses her whip on a few mages until a monster leaps towards the blonde, causing her to fall on her butt in fear. Mjolnir flies through the air and hits the beast away sending it crashing in the other direction.)** ****

 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked** **  
** **One maniac at a time we will take it back**

 **(The magical hammer returns to its owner, Thor stood behind the Celestial Wizard and he extends a hand to her with a kind smile. After helping Lucy up, Thor's arms were sparking with lightning and he held Mjolnir in his right arm raised as he makes a bring it on gesture towards the enemy with his free hand, Lucy clings to him from behind peering from his side with fear. While Taurus glares at the prince with steam coming from his ears and nose.)**

 **** **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start** **  
** **So dance alone to the beat of your heart** **  
**

**(Natsu with Happy carrying him sends flaming punches and kicks at a monster causing it to fall on a few dark Mages comically. The fire dragon slayer breathed fire at a bunch of mages. Steve jumps in and punches a mage who tried firing a magic blast at his exposed comrade, who gives Steve a thumbs up with his signature grin.)**

 **** **Hey young blood** **  
** **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **(Gray was cornered by many monsters, the Ice make wizard smirks before making an Ice bazooka and firing it at the horde before him. Natsu plows through many of the remaining monsters with his magic. Soon both mages stood on a mountain of their unconscious enemies before both butt heads and glare at each other.)**

 **** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **(Tony flies up in the air before firing a missile barrage at the enemy. )**

 **** **Wearing our vintage misery** **  
** **No, I think it looked a little better on me**

 **(Erza sends many mages flying in the air while holding two blades, eyes closed.)**

 **** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **(Thor fires lightning at many monsters and summons tornadoes that wipe the floor with them. Lucy stood with the god of Thunder cheering him on with Happy.)** ****

 **Put on your war paint** ****

 _ **[4x:]**_ **  
** **The war is won** **  
** **Before it's begun** **  
** **Release the doves** **  
** **Surrender love**

 **( Hulk was fighting the rest of the monsters and Mages he was fighting before running to his friends. Hulk jumped high in the sky eyes glowing even more.)** ****

 **(Wave the white flag!)** ****

 **Heeeeeeeey**

 **(Hulk is falling towards the army roaring on his way down before slamming the ground with his fists)**

 **young blood** **  
** **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **(The impact causes a fissure to head towards the enemy sending them flying in every direction. A dust cloud prevents anyone from the village from seeing the outcome.)**

 **** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** **  
** **Wearing our vintage misery** **  
** **No, I think it looked a little better on me** **  
** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** **  
**

**(The dust cloud starts to dissappate and the conscious villains are seen running away like cowards.)**

 **** **Hey young blood** **  
** **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?** **  
** **I'm gonna change you like a remix** **  
** **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **(The dust settles and eight figures become more visible, the villagers cheer at their heroes.)** ****

 **Put on your war paint**

 **(Team Avengers Stands proud and strong with smiles on their faces.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Avengers Of Fairy tail**

 **Here is chapter 3. I know this story has not been updated in a while, this is due in part that I have writers block, and the fact that I am in my senior year of high school doesn't help either. For those who haven't been aware, I recently put a poll up for Hulk's title on my profile page, if you haven't checked it out please do and vote cause it will help me gauge which one to choose. Also allow me to clarify some of the confusion people have had, this is an AVENGERS story so of course any member and marvel character shall appear later on, so don't worry about Falcon, Wolverine, She hulk, and the Thing, I haven't forgotten about them. As well I will have a poll for which set of Villains to join Phantom lord, that does not mean that it will just be those in the list, I already have a character chosen who will join P.L. and then Fairy Tail later on. The reason I'm saying this is because Marvel has a large range of villains so just picking a handful is a task that causes headaches, which in turn prevents me from writing these stories. Next thing to resolve is, Yes this Fic has a show and movie timeline, Avengers EMH happened before Avengers assemble as has been announced, also MCU movies, comics, and events will be incorporated to help make this story but won't follow them a hundred percent, an example was world war hulk and that it was Leader who gave hulk grief and framed the Illuminati, and the Thor's hammer scene from Age of Ultron. Sorry about my rant I just had to do it or there would have been more confusion and problems, I'm not hating so don't worry my friends. Thanks for liking and following my story and please spread the word and help give this story more love and support, Anyways enough of my rambling and let us begin!**

 **Chapter Three: Hulk and Erza, a summons from the Council and the case of the missing S-class request!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, The Next Morning…**

The Shield of Fairy Tail was currently enjoying the oh-so refreshing feeling of waking up with his eyes still closed. Steve then instantly noticed several things, each of which didn't really give him a pleasant disposition at the moment. Firstly, he could feel the hard wood floors of the guildhall underneath his back, which told him exactly where he had slept.

"Uggg, my neck…" Steve uttered, picking his upper body up from the floor of the guildhall.

He looked around and saw numerous other people passed out, some of whom he had recognized from the previous night. However, he took distinct notice that many were currently not present, mainly Natsu, Lucy, Gray, as well as several of those he had met the previous night. Mirajane, however, was currently sleeping with her upper body laid out on the main bar while her younger brother lay passed out on one of the tables. Thor was passed out as well, surrounded by empty mugs and was sprawled on a massive empty barrel.

Tony was currently sleeping on a table with his Iron Man helmet on his stomach, other parts of his Armor were near the table as well. The master himself was currently snoring from his position atop the railing of the second floor. Natasha and Clint were passed out while sitting back to back, the Marksman was snoring loudly.

'Wait… why are my legs warm?' Steve wondered to himself

The feeling of warmth hadn't entirely registered to him at first, mostly because his mind was otherwise preoccupied, but the second after he did, it confused him beyond belief. What was even more concerning was the fact that he heard a quiet, feminine groaning sound from his legs. The Super-soldier looked down at his legs to be greeted with the sight of Cana clinging to his legs as if he was either a teddy bear or a body pillow, She had a peaceful smile on her face, and looked like she was sleeping soundly. Steve felt heat start to spread on his face once he registered the situation he was currently in.

Steve looked around nervously to try to find a way to get out of his 'situation'. Cana tightened her grip slightly and the Super-soldier started sweating bullets. He was screwed if she woke up. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the stomps of Hulk, who walked by with a pot of coffee to serve as a mug.

"Morning Cap…." Greeted the Beast slayer with a wave.

Cana stirred from the noises and opened her eyes. The mage looked around the room before her eyes settled on Steve, his legs, and the position they were both in. Cana's eyes widened slightly, a blush on her face. After a few seconds the alcoholic released Steve's legs from her grip and she sat up in embarrassment.

"M-morning, Steve!" Cana managed to say her face still red.

"Morning…." Replied the Shield of Fairy Tail, equally embarrassed.

The Card Wizard then tried desperately to apologize before she was cut off,

"Forget about it, it's not a big deal." Steve said, after which he himself got up from the floor and cracked his neck.

After a few minutes of searching, the Sentinel of Liberty found his Shield and strapped it to his back.

Hulk sat at the table with his teammate and the wizard. Hulk held two cups of coffee in his free massive hand, the cups looked like shot glasses in his grip. Steve accepted the cup and nodded in thanks, while Cana stared at hers for a few minutes as if debating on whether or not to drink the coffee.

"My head hurts…." Muttered Steve.

Hulk took a sip of his coffee before looking at his friend with an amused expression on his face, "I thought you don't get drunk easily due to your metabolism."

"I don't…" Steve replied defensively, "…I guess the drinks here have more powerful alcohol…"

"Whatever you say, Steve." The Beast Slayer said with a smirk before drinking his coffee again.

The sun started to shine through the windows and many guild members woke up muttering and groaning from either soreness or hangovers. Thor yawned while sitting up from his barrel with a grin on his face.

Tony cursed for a few seconds before getting off his table and holding his head. The Knight of Fairy Tail looked over at Hawkeye and Widow with a smirk before grabbing the wrist piece of his suit and throwing it at Hawkeye. The metal piece beaned the spy on the forehead waking him up in surprise.

Soon the whole guild hall was full of activity and Joy as everyone continued on with their daily lives in Fairy Tail.

The Avengers ate breakfast together before deciding to follow Cana to find Natsu and the others before the fight. Apparently, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before the appearance of the Avengers and the fight with lullaby, however Natsu's fight with Hulk postponed the duel.

Natasha, true to her word, stayed behind to help Mirajane behind the bar. Hawkeye joined too much to everyone's surprise. As it turns out, Clint was a good showman as a bartender, his Marksman skills and hand eye coordination allowed him to spin and juggle many bottles in the air with skill as he poured drinks for his guildmates.

 **Streets of Magnolia**

The city was currently buzzing with activity despite the fact that it was somewhat early in the morning. People were out shopping, children were already running around in what seemed to be a random manner, and even a few people were just taking a walk in the early morning sun. Of course, Hulk's appearance did cause people to pause or stare at him with either confusion or fear.

"Is it really true that you all are from another dimension as the others have said?" Cana questioned abruptly.

"Yeah….it's a long story…" Replied Tony, while he tinkered with a piece of metal in his hands.

"To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time we visited another world. We have visited places like the Negative Zone, Asgard, Hell…" listed Steve as they walked.

"Don't forget about the Savage Land." Added Hulk.

"Yeah, that too." Said Steve with a smile.

Cana looked at the ground for a while, "Wow, You guys sure have done a lot…..Oh! here we are!"

A large crowd was gathering in a somewhat circular formation, at the center of which appeared to be none other than Natsu himself who awaited the group with an eager grin. Everyone seemed rather lively, and with that in mind Steve looked around to see if Erza was nearby. The Scarlet haired teen was walking past the masses

The big four, however, opted to head to the forefront of the crowd, catching glimpses of a blonde haired girl and a raven-haired man without a shirt. The combination of the two didn't really leave much thinking to do before they was able to figure out who those two were.

"Hey guys." Tony greeted as the four Avengers walked up to the two wizards.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. I was a little worried you wouldn't show up after how much you had to drink last night." Gray stated in a friendly manner.

"Speaking of not showing up, where the hell are your clothes?" Hulk asked in an agitated fashion.

"That's exactly what I said when he showed up in my house." Lucy growled out.

"I already told you, I was naked when I got there." Gray replied.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Tony asked rhetorically, amusement in his eyes.

"Anyway, Gray got me to come to this fight since he thought I would forget. To be honest I was a bit surprised to see that they were going through with it, especially since Hulk easily defeated Natsu." Lucy said.

"If they value their manhood then they'd better go through with it." Elfman commented from a nearby position.

The three turned to look at their left to see the two Strauss siblings as well as Macao standing front and center to get a good view of the fight.

"Erza's not a man…" Mira pointed out blankly.

"Yeah, but ya gotta admit she's pretty manly." Macao said jokingly, though his words rung true.

"How did the three of you get here…" Steve trailed off confusedly. Teleportation magic perhaps? Super speed? Necromancy? Steve was starting to over think things.

"I'm pretty sure they walked." Gray stated, prompting the super soldier to glare at him.

"I meant how they got here before the rest of us. You three were passed out when we left." Steve clarified, taking away his glare from the ice make user as he did so. "besides, when you have fought many villains and have met many heroes, you tend to try to figure out what abilities they have."

"Maybe the all of you took the longer route? Natsu came into the guildhall and woke everyone up a little while ago." Mira replied.

"Back to this fight though, aren't you worried it would end up with Natsu getting even more hurt?" Lucy asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Natsu getting hurt, what are you talking about?" Gray asked amusedly.

"She is just worried that Natsu will get even more hurt since he was beaten by Hulk yesterday." Steve explained to the Ice Make wizard.

A bright blue flash came from behind Thor, Hulk, Steve and the other two wizards. "check it out." Boasted Tony as the small group turned around to look at him.

Tony's new outfit consisted of a jacket stylized to look like the Iron Man armor. He also had an Iron Man gauntlet on his right hand and Iron Man boots. His Lacrima was visible through the unzipped jacket. (The same outfit from Avengers academy)

"I made this outfit myself. Wearing the armor constantly chafed me a little in certain places." Explained Tony with a grin.

Hulk addressed the elephant in the room and asked, "How in the hell did you change out of your armor so fast?"

Tony then put a pair of red sunglasses on and said, "Well…let's just say that Erza taught me a few new and cool things about my 'magic' yesterday during the party."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

 _Tony stood outside the guildhall in the fading sunlight while the chaotic party happened inside._

" _so why did you bring me out here for, Scarlet?" asked Tony still wearing his improved Suit._

" _Master Makarov asked me to teach you how to use your Requip magic. Right now is a good time to practice requipping in and out of your armor." Stated Erza with a straight and serious expression._

 _Tony raised an eyebrow at this blunt explanation. "oooookaaaay….what's requipping? The old man mentioned me having it and now you just said it."_

" _Requip magic is a form of magic that allows their users to switch back and forth between armor and weapons during battle. It also gives us the added bonus of having a place to store the armor In a pocket dimension that only an individual user owns." Explained Erza. "Allow me to show you."_

 _Tony opened his arms and leaned against the outside wall of the guild. "by all means, Miss Scarlet."_

 _Erza couldn't resist a small smile at Tony's openness to learn some of her tricks as she then began her lesson._

* * *

 **-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"…and that's how it started. Now I don't want to bore you with the boring details of the lesson but rest assured that yours truly learned quickly like the Genius I am." Boasted Tony yet again. The teen armor master puffed out his lacrima embedded chest with pride.

"Too bad your not a Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, anymore." Snickered Hulk with a smirk. Tony Deflated a little at the comment.

Ignoring Hulk's accurate observation, Steve turned to Tony and asked, "You build any suits after that, Tony? They could really come in handy on our jobs we will take soon."

"I built three so far, the fourth one isn't finished yet." Replied Tony.

Erza entered the Circle just as Natsu lunged at her, the Dragon slayer was punched in the face by the Requip Wizard. "Sorry Natsu, I just don't feel the desire of fighting you today. Especially since you suffered defeat at the hands of our new Beast Slayer mage." Explained Erza in a tone that seemed relatively monotone.

"Maaan….." whined Natsu weakly as he recovered from the punch in defeat. "….another day….then I will beat you Erza…."

The Salamander got back up with his signature grin on his face as he walked back to his friends. The Avengers minus Hulk, were shocked that Natsu recovered so quickly as if nothing happened at all.

The crowd was a bit miffed at the fact that their source of entertainment was canceled so they soon dispersed. The remaining Fairy Tail members soon walked back to the guild hall.

The abrupt sounding of a gong, however, caused everyone present to freeze up, even the Avengers. A moment later a rather feminine voice called out, at first confusing those who had heard it.

"I see you are here." An amphibious individual stated matter-of-factly as it made its way through the crowded streets. It was dressed in a very odd fashion, and it looked even stranger, but nevertheless it appeared to have something important to say.

'What the hell is that thing?' Steve thought. It was true he had seen some very strange things in his lifetime, but never before had he seen a frog that was the size of a human with the same capabilities to speak. Although he did know Howard the duck, and SpiderHam, but those were different examples entirely.

"May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council." The apparent messenger began. Hulk frowned at the puny frog creature before him.

'This can't be good…' The Green Goliath thought amidst the quiet panicked murmurs of the crowd.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two of your guild's members have been requested to attend a hearing where you will be judged in accordance with the laws of the land. Erza Scarlet, you are to come with me and stand trial." The messenger stated, her words shocking everyone present.

"She's gonna stand what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

The dragon slayer instantly fired up his fists and got directly in front of the scarlet-haired wizard, obviously desiring to prevent her from leaving. The essential frog-person, however, was obviously in no mood to deal with such trivial matters.

"Stand aside, Natsu Dragneel." It requested, holding up its hand as if to prepare some sort of spell.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu shouted defiantly.

Steve jumped up in an acrobatic flip and landed in front of the frog man with his shield in hand. "And on what grounds? Erza hasn't committed a single crime since our arrival. Don't expect us to give her up easily with the lack of information you have given us."

Thor pushed past the group and stood next to Natsu, he raised a hand and summoned Mjolnir which flew into his grip. "I agree with friend Natsu and Captain Rogers. If you seek to arrest our shield maiden, then you will face the might of Mjolnir, Frog Creature!"

"Very well…" The messenger trailed off.

A ball of energy formed in its hand, alerting most present to what was about to happen. It didn't have the feel of a destructive attack, but even so it didn't give off the appearance of something that you'd want to be hit with.

Steve and Thor took their stances ready to fight off this intruder, Shield and Hammer at the ready.

Hulk was suddenly in front of the frog as it fired it's attack. Hulk grunted and batted the attack as if it was a volleyball. The Gamma Beast Slayer growled at the creature menacingly before cracking his massive knuckles. In response the amphibian messenger shivered in fear for a second before regaining it's composure and pulling out a clipboard with a list. Makarov muttered something about a polymorphic spell but aside from that all was silent for a few seconds.

"Green skin, massive fists, Overly muscled, glowing green eyes, eight foot in height, and purple pants…You must be the wizard known as the Hulk I presume?" the Frog asked in a polite yet irritating manner.

"Yeah, I'm him." Bruce grunted in slight irritation before crossing his arms and looking down at the messenger with a raised eyebrow.

You are the second member of your guild whose presence was requested. The both of you come with me please." She requested.

"Can you tell me why it is Hulk is being arrested first?" Steve asked, his eyes slightly narrowed as he gazed on the odd-looking amphibian's form. The Captain didn't like this at all, especially with two of their friends being in this situation.

"He is not being officially arrested. Erza Scarlet is the only one who has been criminally charged as a result of her recent actions. However you have still been requested to come in for questioning in order for the council to determine if you should share in her sentence." The messenger explained.

"You said requested, so what happens if I decide not to go?" Hulk asked. If he could avoid a meeting with the magic council as well as a lengthy explanation that may or may not cause him to wind up in jail, or experimented on, he most certainly would.

"Then perhaps the original sentence on Erza Scarlet will be more severe than was originally intended." The messenger replied ominously.

Bruce scowled at this, mostly because he knew full well that this weird-looking frog thing had just successfully guaranteed he would attend the 'trial'. It was true that he didn't want to be dragged into it, but he wouldn't take the easy way out at the expense of someone else, that just wasn't who he was.

Thor growled and took a step forward with Mjolnir and his armor sparking, "How dare you threaten the innocent friend of the son of Odin!"

Hulk put a hand on Thor's shoulder. Calming the Thunder God down a little.

"Fine, I guess I have no issues tagging along." Hulk said, his tone one of clear annoyance.

"Splendid, come with me please." She requested.

Hey, wait a minute, you two are actually going through with this?!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu, this is the will of the council and we must abide. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Erza said.

"But I…" Natsu began, only to be cut off.

"Listen to Erza, Natsu. They will be fine, and the last thing we need is this getting worse than it already is." Said Tony who walked up to his pink haired friend. The Knight of Fairy Tail had his hands in his jacket pockets. "…besides, we are strangers in a new world. So we don't want to make a mess of a diplomatic situation."

Steve sighed in defeat and visibly relaxed a bit, he knew very well that the Avengers shouldn't make a scene. "Still doesn't mean we should like the situation." Steve added.

Are you ready then? We mustn't keep the council waiting after all." The amphibian said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hulk replied with a slight growl.

The three began to walk off, everyone else staying silent as they did so. Very clearly they all wanted to say something, but at the same time no one wanted to make anything worse. Even Natsu kept quiet as they headed off for what he thought to be the worst.

"You didn't have to do that for my sake. I would have been perfectly fine regardless of what your choice was." Erza stated abruptly, sounding somewhat annoyed that someone else had been brought into this when it could have technically been avoided. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, but even so she preferred to be the one making sacrifices for others, not the other way around.

"If I didn't go then it'd just create more trouble, so at least this way I'm creating less of it for the both of us." Hulk replied.

"I see… then you have my thanks. Hopefully this won't be entirely terrible." Erza said.

"That makes two of us." Hulk commented seriously. He may not seem nervous outwardly, but in reality he was praying to whatever God was out there. He didn't want the same situation where there was a red or purple Hulk because the Magic council decided he was a weapon to be cloned or worse, dissection. However these fears were quickly snuffed out by Hulk's anger and intelligent way of thinking, there was no way they could hurt him at least by conventional means. As well, they have magic so what would a giant super soldier be useful for? Hulk smirked as he walked next to Erza.

* * *

 ** _Train Heading Towards The Trial Location, Some Time Later…_**

The council's messenger had opted to leave the two Fairy Tail members alone in their own booth in favor of allowing them some space. In actuality it likely had something to do with the fact that a certain Green skinned individual had openly threatened her for attempting to put handcuffs on Erza Scarlet. The boy certainly could be intimidating when he wanted to be and the amphibious individual had certainly learned that the hard way.

Currently, however, the two sat in silence, though it was comfortable. Each just looked out the window, gazing into the luscious forests that marked the path towards what was likely a trail with ulterior motives. It was remarkable that the booth was large enough to fit Hulk and support his weight, but Banner remembered that magic was present here so it shouldn't have come to no surprise.

"So Hulk, how do you like Fairy Tail so far? I mean, does it live up to your standards?" asked Erza. She wanted to know Hulk more and start up conversation to end the boredom and silence.

"The Guild hall isn't like Avengers tower or mansion, but it does have its perks. That's not to say that I don't like the guild hall, it has its own sense of wonder, warmth, and welcoming. As for the members of the guild…." Hulk smiled, "they are all okay by my book. Almost like a new family for me…..and the others. That's why we weren't gonna let you go without answers or a fight."

Erza smiled at these kind words, "I feel honored that you consider us family. I can also understand why the others trust you…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this, "How so?"

"Well for one, your protective over your friends even if you don't show it. Two, you have a presence of an honorable warrior who will do anything to ensure the mission is done." Erza stated before looking away briefly, "…you also suffered great loss and pain in your life…..I can relate...I really can.."

Hulk grunted before closing his eyes as painful memories rose up from deep within his brain. "Erza, I have lived a life as a fugitive with two souls in one body fighting for dominance and control, but not anymore. I have learned to accept and move on from my struggles…and the losses I suffered. I also learned something a while back that helped me make peace with myself, as long as I remember the ones I lose, then they will never be gone from me forever." Hulk thought of Skaar, Caiera, his mother, Jen, Rick, And even Red. One person Stood out however, Betty.

Erza looked at Hulk and started analyzing his face in sympathy and understanding. After a few minutes Hulk's expression hardened again while his eyes glowed green. "I will not let anyone of my friends suffer anymore, including the guild."

"I am rather glad that you seem to be at home in Fairy Tail. Even if we cannot replace your family, we are all happy to be there for you." Erza stated.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found a place like Fairy Tail. If enough time passes it might get too difficult to choose whether or not I should stay." Hulk replied, ending on a slightly joking tone while smirking.

In truth he just deeply hoped that it wouldn't come down to that, but not addressing such a depressing thought was what he perceived as the best course of action for the moment. After all Tony will probably figure out what to do next to get home.

"Yes, well to answer your unasked question, I do not feel pressure from holding the tittle of strongest female. I find my role as the guild's guardian and role model far more stressful if I am being perfectly honest. It falls to me to bring peace and order to our family." Erza said.

"I admire the fact that you take on that responsibility… not many people would be able to do that. I think even I'd struggle with something like that, and you make it look easy. As a matter of fact I have led my own team before and it was stressful enough." Hulk stated honestly.

The scarlet-haired female blushed slightly at the compliment, mostly due to the fact that no one had ever really bothered to admire the fact that she intentionally acted the way she did. Actually most of her guild mates likely didn't realize that she was so strict and professional for their sakes. It was just nice for another person to acknowledge the effort she had put in.

"Thank you…" Erza replied, averting her eyes for a moment.

"Don't mention it." Hulk said in a friendly manner.

Hulk felt the train slow down and his face turned serious again, "We are here."

* * *

 ** _Location of the Trial: Outside the Courtroom, Some Time Later…_**

"This is the room. A member of the council will greet you momentarily, please wait here until then." The amphibian stated before walking off down the opposite hall.

Bruce and Erza had a more or less pleasant journey up until this point, but then again the only significant thing about their little trip was the trial that they hadn't even gotten into just yet.

"Somehow I just get the feeling this trial isn't going to be something I enjoy." Hulk thought aloud while scratching the back of his head.

"I just want to get this over and done with." Erza said.

"Without saying hello to me? Now I'm hurt." A smug-sounding voice called out from down the hall.

Both of the Fairy Tail members turned to see the approaching form of a white-clad man with blue hair and an odd tattoo around his left eye. Hulk didn't think anything of it at first, but upon seeing a panicked expression courtesy of Erza he very quickly realized that this person had met her acquaintance before, and it was very likely not a pleasant encounter.

Hulk crossed his arms and glared at the man

"Siegrain…" Erza growled out as the man continued to walk closer, her previously shocked expression shifting into an angry glare and an accompanying scowl.

"How are you, Erza?" Siegrain asked with a cocky smirk gracing his features, though his words didn't elicit a response from the redheaded wizard.

"Just who the hell are you?" Hulk asked in a tone possessing a slight edge. The blue-haired councilmen chuckled before shifting his sights towards the Gamma powered hero, a pleasant look still on his features. Siegrain walked around Hulk inspecting him like an experiment.

"My My what a creature….Now where are my manners? My name is Siegrain and I am a member of the magic council. It is a pleasure to meet you." Siegrain said, extending his hand.

Hulk grunted at the comment from earlier and took the wizards hand in his own gentle grip, "Hulk, I wish I could say the same."

Erza was incredibly surprised. Not because it had happened, but because the hand Hulk shook wasn't a projection.

"Are you and the council members actually present?" Erza asked in a surprised voice.

It was very rare for the members of the Magic Council to travel outside of Era. What's more, for them to do so just for a simple trial and a questioning was even more outlandish and strange.

"Why yes we are, my dear Erza. However you have nothing to worry about. Your punishment is merely a slap on the wrist that allows the council to forward blame to you and simultaneously punish Fairy Tail for the destruction they often cause. You see, it really is a win-win." Siegrain replied.

"Then why are you here in person?" Erza questioned sternly, prompting the blue-haired man to chuckle.

"Oh, well that's simple enough to explain… your friend and his allies displayed some interesting abilities, mainly that he is capable of destroying a very powerful piece of dark magic that was deemed indestructible up until this point. There is also the fact that the council has no record of him existing prior to his appearance in the battle against Lullaby. He is only here because we desire to ask him a few questions, and we wanted to be here in person to do so." Siegrain explained.

"You could have summoned someone else in my group for politics, why me?" asked Hulk with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"To put it simply enough without boring you, you are deemed the strongest wizard so far from your group. Not to mention that you were the one who delivered the final blow to the Lullaby Demon." Replied Siegrain with a smirk.

Hulk growled at the hidden insult to his intelligence. He may seem like a brute but he was far from stupid. If he wasn't in control of his temper he would have gladly smashed Siegrain into the wall or floors, something he was considering doing.

"Now then, why don't you head in, Hulk, the council is very eager to speak with you." Siegrain suggested.

Hulk looked back to Erza who nodded her head in affirmation and reassurance before he decided to go to the courtroom and stand in the center.

Why is it that you were the one who greeted us here?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone.

"I thought that to be rather obvious… I requested to be the one to do so. As to why I did so, that is an entirely different matter I wished to discuss with you…" Siegrain trailed off.

The white-clad man walked up to Erza and cupped her chin, bringing his head closer to hers and staring directly into her eyes with a small smirk present on his lips. To her credit, Erza didn't phase in the slightest, she simply kept the same serious expression she had since the councilmen had appeared.

"Don't let a word slip about you know what… for both of our sakes." Siegrain stated.

The esteemed Wizard Saint pulled back from his close proximity a moment later, after which he too walked down the aisle to join his colleagues. Erza, however, stayed behind in favor of gathering her thoughts, though she did glare rather heavily at the retreating form of the blue-haired man.

' _What is your angle here Siegrain?_ ' Erza wondered. Perhaps it was her own suspicion, but she had a hunch that he was the reason this trial was called in the first place, which by extension was a terrible thing for Hulk.

To herself it didn't matter, but there was no telling what the Magic Council would do if and when they found out the Gamma powered teen was quite literally not of this world.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Courtroom_**

Hulk was looking at each council member with crossed arms. He didn't like how his guild and new friends were threatened just for him to be interrogated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses which he put on his face, a trick he learned from Beast.

Erza walked in and sat down nearby watching these events start to unfold.

"This trial will now come to order. Before we move on to the punishment of Erza Scarlet, we would ask that the Hulk be questioned by the council." Org stated authoritatively.

"Before you start this puny court, I would like to make something very clear to you all. I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be." Hulk said with a glare.

"You dare to show such disrespect in the presence of the council?!" Org shouted angrily.

"it wasn't my intention to do so, but if I did then bonus." Hulk Retorted with a smirk.

The elderly bearded council member growled openly at the defiance the teen was showing, however his anger serviced to amuse several others. Erza herself had to fight back a small chuckle given that she hadn't expected anyone to have the audacity to say something like that to a member of the Magic Council. Apart from that, the expression on Org's face had been absolutely priceless.

"If that is your attitude then perhaps we could have the rest of the conversation while you sit in a prison cell." Org threatened, believing such a tactic would work very well.

Hulk grinned at the threat, "Please, as if any prison you can build, magic or not, can hold me. And if you did that then how will your questions be answered if I was wrongly imprisoned?"

Org growled at the fact that Hulk called him out on his threat.

"My, my, such spirit. I like this one." Ultear stated, a smirk gracing her features as she spoke.

The dark-haired triple agent was of the opinion that the council itself didn't really need to be present for this dreary little trial, even if it was examining an unknown mage that exhibited a remarkable ability. During the trip to the designated location all she could do was inwardly complain about how boring it was likely to be, but perhaps it did hold the ability to provide some form of entertainment after all.

"You're rather impudent for someone in your position. Perhaps we can come to an agreement of some kind?" Michello reasoned.

"It depends on how reasonable you are at the moment, and it depends on the terms of the agreement." Replied Hulk.

The doors to the courtroom bust open a moment later, instantly catching the attention of everyone else present. When they did turn to see what had occurred, no one could really believe what they saw.

At the doorway stood two individuals, or one individual and what appeared to be a flying cat. None other than Natsu Dragneel stood with a determined expression on his face with his entire body poorly painted green, along with wearing a pair of purple jeans. He looked ridiculous since his hair was still pink. Happy, who currently flew by his side, carried a small wooden sword and wore a small wig which had the exact same color as Erza's hair.

Hulk's eyebrow twitched for a second. ' _What the hell is he doing?!_ ' Erza wondered, obviously seeing that this wouldn't end well at all.

"You puny humans looking for Hulk?! Well here Hulk is! Hulk smash!" shouted Natsu with a harsh voice that cracked every once in a while. The Dragon slayer tried flexing his muscles to look tough but in reality he looked even more ridiculous.

"Yeah, and I'm Erza Scarlet, queen of the fairies. Fear me!" Happy exclaimed while swinging his wooden sword around

"I do not sound like that!" Erza and Hulk shouted in unison, tick marks popping out of their foreheads to illustrate their rage. Neither was sure which was worse, the terrible impressions or the fact that the council was guaranteed to be upset about this.

Hulk then looked at the both or them again when he calmed down and tried to stop himself from laughing. He then managed to calm down and became so what angry again

"What are you two doing here?!" Erza shouted not pleased at these turn of events at all.

"Saving you two from stuff that's probably my fault to begin with." Natsu answered as if his reason for being here was obvious.

"Get out of here Natsu and you too Happy, we were doing fine! The worst they were going to do is ask me a few questions and give Erza a slap on the wrist!" Hulk said as he glared at the cat and dragon slayer with a glare that could level mountains.

"Aw, but I already went to the trouble of using a dying spell to make my skin green like yours." Natsu whined.

"First of all, this is my natural skin color, and second of all, what you just did was incredibly stupid!" Hulk stated. No longer amused by Natsu's actions

"Really?" Erza, Natsu, and several members of the council asked curiously.

"Yes really… and why in the hell is everyone else interested with my green skin anyway?!" Hulk shouted.

"I don't know. It's definitely a more interesting topic than this dreary trial." Ultear commented, smirking to herself.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Org shouted angrily, obviously not wanting to deal with anymore of Fairy Tail's shenanigans.

"Sir, I apologize for my comrade. Please forgive his stupidity." Erza pleaded, getting up from her position and addressing the council.

"Guards, take these fools away to the jail cells at once!" Org ordered, his opinion being one that several other council members shared.

A total of four guards from across the room began to head towards the dragon slayer, obviously desiring to obey the orders that were given to them. However, no such thing would occur as a certain councilmen happened to have a much more pleasant alternative.

"Now wait a moment, perhaps we are being too hasty. I may have a better solution." Siegrain offered.

"I for one am all ears." Ultear stated.

"Be quick about it." Org said, at which point the guards halted their advance in favor of hearing just exactly what their orders would be.

"Perhaps if our young friend here will decide to cooperate we can show leniency to the other three and allow them to leave immediately." Siegrain suggested.

The members of the magic council began to think on the suggestion of their colleague, obviously taking into account their need to get information and the clear and current unwillingness of their mystery mage to cooperate. At worse they allowed Natsu Dragneel and his cat to go free as if they had never appeared and give a small fine to Erza Scarlet, which would have been in line with what the council had intended to do in the first place.

"Would you agree to this, Hulk?" Org asked, taking note that no objections were raised to the blue-haired man's suggestion.

"If you allow them to go free, then yes." Hulk replied.

"Hey wait, I was…" Natsu began, only to be silenced upon the green skinned teen turning and directing a stern glare towards him while stomping his massive foot, causing building to shake a little.

' _Crap, he seems really mad._ ' Natsu thought. He then turned his sights towards Erza, at which point all color nearly drained from his skin.

The pink-haired dragon slayer was many things, but hopelessly stupid wasn't one of them. Perhaps he was a little bit dimwitted in certain regards, but even so he still understood when his actions had angered a certain individual he very sorely never wanted to anger.

"Bye!" Natsu exclaimed, immediately running out of the room given that the council seemed to allow him to do so.

"Ms. Scarlet, you may leave now. Your sentence is a paltry fine that you may pay at your leisure." Yajima stated.

"Thank you, but I wish to stay for the questioning of my comrade if you would allow me to do so." Erza requested in a polite manner.

"I feel a migraine coming on…" Org sighed out, rubbing his temples as he spoke. Today was certainly a day when his skills in putting up with negotiations were being put to the test.

"It really doesn't matter very much to us. Would you be opposed to this?" Ultear asked, directing her question towards the Beast slayer that was still standing front and center before the councilmen.

"That's fine with me." Hulk replied. Softening his face now that Natsu and Happy were gone.

"Then I suppose there's your answer." Siegrain mused.

The scarlet-haired woman took her seat once more, choosing to play the part of an observer for the time being. In truth she just wanted to stay to ensure that nothing suspicious occurred. On top of that, Bruce would perhaps need support if he were to make the claim that he and the Avengers were from another world. If he were to say that, that was one thing, but a prominent mage giving testimony on top of vouching for one of the ten wizard saints on the matter would definitely cause them to consider it a possibility.

"Now then, we will move on to the reason for your being here in the first place." Michello stated.

"Yes… Ms. Milkovich, if you would be so kind as to provide the eye witness account." Org requested.

The dark purple-haired woman nodded in confirmation, after which she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a small crystal-like object. Erza knew it to be a type of Lacrima crystal, but Bruce hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was.

A moment later the crystal floated towards the area halfway between Hulk and the council members, after which it gave off an ethereal glow and began to work its magic, so to speak.

"What the hell is that?" Hulk wondered aloud. He may not be a native but the scientist within him was curious for more about this world

"That is a Memory Lacrima, which allows for the memories of a certain individual to be presented in a very clear way." Ultear explained.

Before his, and everyone else's, eyes a circular projection took form. It appeared to be from a random perspective, but the image itself was very distinctive. Hulk was leaping high in the air eyes glowing and fists raised, his mouth open as he roared. The roar echoed within the courtroom as he punched Lullaby in the face causing it to splinter. The scene changed again to when Lullaby was set on fire by Natsu and Hulk leapt up high in the air and shouted his final attack. He clapped his hands together with great force obliterating the demon.

After the projection had finished, the Lacrima deactivated and floated back to its owner, giving the floor to the council members once more.

"That was quite an attack." Siegrain commented with a small smirk present on his face.

"Thanks, I learned it myself." Hulk answered in an uninterested tone.

"Getting back on track… it has been determined that whatever magic you seem to be capable of using has the ability to destroy powerful black magic that has been deemed indestructible for centuries." Siegrain said, being the first to speak in the wake of the substitute's unique technique.

"What of it?" Hulk asked blankly. "didn't I do you all a favor?"

"Normally this wouldn't be a problem. In fact it is actually quite fortunate you were able to do so. However, the fact remains that we have no record of your existence before the incident in which Bora of Prominence was apprehended by the royal army." Yajima replied.

"Yes, and this seems suspect because a wizard capable of such power would likely not be able to remain hidden for so long." Michello added.

"Hmm, especially with your physique and green skin." Ultear commented, folding her hands and sitting her chin atop them in a bored manner.

"Trust me when I say, I can blend in easily when I want to." Hulk shot back uncaringly, eliciting a smirk from the dark purple-haired woman.

"Appearances aside, many mages do start their careers off at a young age, and this is often the case with the strong ones. This begs the question of where you are from. Are you perhaps from an island or far way land outside of our jurisdiction?" Belno mused.

Hulk chuckled in amusement and pushed back his glasses as he looked back at the council.

"No, I'm not from anywhere near here… in fact I'm not even from this dimension. The reason that your only record of me and my team is because that was when we got sucked into this world. With a portal made by our enemies." Bruce replied.

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and the stern expression coupled with the teen's honest tone threw off the council members even more so. However, when the words finally did register, the predominant expressions each exhibited were one's of disbelief.

"Do you take us for fools?!" Org shouted. Perhaps he had been incorrect about the skin the young man sported, but this was simply so ludicrous that it had to be an attempt at mocking the council.

"You wanted an answer and I gave you one, Let me ask you this, what could I possibly gain from making up an accident that put me and my friends lives in danger? Maybe you should think with an open mind before accusing me." Hulk stated with a glare.

The look in his eyes and the deadly serious tone gave off the impression that he wasn't lying, and each of the members of the Magic Council could discern this. However just the same this was just too outlandish to be true. Perhaps he was insane, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Erza, from her position, just held her breath and hoped, but then again that was the best she could do at the moment given that the councilmen were still inwardly debating what they thought of Hulk's words.

"Perhaps I can offer a way to see if this is true." Ultear volunteered.

The dark-haired woman received a nod from most others present in response, mostly because they were at a loss for words but also because they didn't have any suggestions. At this point, anything would have been helpful.

"I would advise that we use a Memory Lacrima. That should suffice." Ultear stated.

"That would be the best way to confirm if he is telling the truth." Siegrain said in agreement.

"Very well, have him use the Memory Lacrima and this will be over and done with." Org reasoned.

"If this is built on the premise that I'm not from this world then how the hell do you expect me to know how to use a Memory Lacrima?" Hulk questioned, raising a good point.

"I am capable of showing him how to use the crystal." Erza volunteered.

"No, it was my suggestion therefore I believe it best that I be the one to guide him." Ultear stated, getting up from her seat as she did so.

"But I insist…" Erza began, only to be cut off.

"Enough. Ms. Milkovitch will ensure he uses the crystal properly. Now, if you please…" Org said, directing a glance towards the pale-skinned councilwoman.

Ultear nodded before she began to walk towards the stand in where the green Goliath stood. When she had reached him she held out a Memory Lacrima crystal within her palm.

"Please take this in your hand." Ultear requested.

"Alright…" Bruce said, after which he did as he was asked. The Lacrima sat in his massive green palm

"Now simply focus your magical energy into the Lacrima and I will guide you through the rest." Ultear stated.

"Yeah, that might be a problem. I don't have magic energy, and I don't think the type energy I have should be put into the crystal." Hulk replied, his mind drifting back to the Accident that created him.

That most certainly didn't end well, and he fully expected the crystal to explode if he tried to do something like that. His words, however, just brought out a tired sigh from the councilwoman.

"All the same, I'd like for you to try." Ultear said.

A moment later Hulk grunted, after which he once again did as he was requested. He began to direct his Gamma energy into the green Lacrima crystal. However, just as he had predicted, the crystal exploded into a thousand tiny shards after just a few seconds of exposure to his gamma energy. It also likely had a good bit to do with the fact that he wasn't particularly adept at controlling his strength and power, but even so he had been right in assuming the end result.

The reactions of the Magic Council, on the other hand, was a consensus of shock given that the amount of magical energy one would have to put into a Lacrima to cause it to overload was substantial. The reason the things were used in the first place was due to their uncanny ability to resist large amounts of magical energy, making them usable by most every wizard in existence.

"Well, that may be the first time I've ever seen that happen." Ultear commented, staring down at the broken shards of the green crystal that currently took their places by her feet.

"The type of power I have seems to be stronger than magical energy." Hulk pointed out analyzing the shards in his palm like a scientist.

"I can vouch for that." Erza said, trying to lend all the support she was able.

"Plus I suck at controlling my anger and Gamma energy. I'm better at it now that I was when I first got my powers, but still it isn't one of my strong suits." Hulk added.

"Gamma energy?" Ultear asked, a mix of confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"If we can somehow get a Memory Lacrima to work, I'll explain everything." Hulk replied, eliciting a nod from the young councilwoman.

There truly wasn't any point in explaining how his abilities worked if they weren't going to believe him in the first place. At least this way he could avoid any unneeded explanations.

"Very well, but if you're not capable of using your energy then perhaps allowing my energy to flow through you will work by extension." Ultear offered.

"Okay, how would you do that?" Bruce questioned with a raised brow.

"Simple… but to start off I will need you to get up and stand directly in front of me." Ultear stated.

The eight foot tall green superhero walked over to the councilwoman, albeit with a little apprehension. He came up to the dark-haired woman shortly thereafter, standing nearly arm's length away from her. During the meantime, the dark purple-haired woman had placed another Memory Lacrima directly in front of them on the ground in preparation of the pseudo-ritual.

"Now please take my hands." Ultear requested, extending her own so as to meet him half way, so to speak.

Hulk opened his massive fists and reached over to Ultear's own and took hers into his gentle grip. Nothing happened at first though. Perhaps he was being too ambitious in his thoughts that the effects would be instantaneous, but even so patience was not his cardinal virtue.

"Will your plan really work?" Hulk asked skeptically, prompting the councilwoman to chuckle as a result.

"If the two participants are not familiar with one another or simply do not trust each other than it takes more time." Ultear stated.

"I see…" Hulk trailed off. He supposed that made some sense, and, even if it didn't, he really couldn't do much about the speed of the practical ritual. After all he is best friends with the sorcerer supreme.

"While normally I don't like it when men stare at my body, I would prefer if you redirect that serious look of yours. You appear as if you're trying to stare into my mind… that makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." Ultear said playfully.

"Should you have a reason to be, what are you hiding?" Hulk asked, eliciting a chuckle from the curvaceous woman.

"Oh you're good…" Ultear said with an amused smirk.

' _I question the need for such close proximity in this instance._ ' Erza thought, not at all trusting the dark-haired woman given that her personality seemed to be somewhat playful. That was especially not a good thing with how easily Bruce could be taken off guard by any actions of that sort. It seemed to be one of his only weak points.

"Seriously though, do something to relax yourself. If it would help, perhaps I could move even closer…" Ultear offered.

After she spoke she did in fact choose to move, though it wasn't necessarily closer towards the superhero. Rather, she chose raise her feet off the ground just enough to cause her breasts to bounce. As one would expect, Hulk's face was soon covered in a slight blush, which caused Ultear to smirk and a few members of the council to chuckle at his reaction.

"Hard pass." Hulk replied, trying his best to sound composed.

"What about a kiss?" Ultear offered, her smirk now forming into a devilish grin.

The hero blushed more so, after which he averted his eyes out of embarrassment. Once again this added to the amusement of the woman directly at his front, who giggled girlishly as a result.

' _I really shouldn't have been so pessimistic about this trial. I'm actually enjoying this a little bit._ ' Ultear thought amusedly as she stared at the bashful expression on the orange-haired teen's face.

"Ehem…" Erza coughed out, obviously doing so on purpose.

Hulk's blush only increased as a result of realizing that other people were actually in the room at the moment, but his embarrassment was stifled upon the Lacrima's activation sequence beginning.

The green Lacrima floated into the air between the two, forming the same type of projection that had already been witnessed. Everyone in the room stared directly into the practical video, nothing but pure curiosity driving their actions.

Firstly, the image of an unknown land with large buildings made of what seemed to be concrete took place in the Lacrima's projection. People moved around streets in outlandish clothes, though a majority of the space was taken up by a black-covered version of a street that had something akin to Magic Mobile's on them. They certainly weren't any version of the vehicle that anyone present, save for Hulk obviously, had seen.

' _Now this is interesting…_ ' Siegrain thought, giving his absolute attention to the images.

The images changed to the perspective of a young child being shoved under a table by a woman who could only possibly be his mother as she told him to stay there. The scene changed again to the perspective of a man in a Chair with a machine hovering around him, a woman was scene behind protective glass who had seen the man wink to her. Soon a green beam hit him and he cried out in pain. The man's body turned green, grew bigger with muscle and mass and he trashed the machine and lab. When he towered over the woman to try to help when an older man in military clothes and a mustache jumped in and some soldiers came in shooting him. The bullets bounced off and the creature roared and growled as He punched a man away and grabbed the generals arm.

' _I was completely wrong… this trial has already been far from boring._ ' Ultear thought, inwardly smirking to herself due to the fact that her outward expression couldn't shift from the way it was. She was simply too captivated by the projections to do anything but stare into the images the Memory Lacrima provided.

The scene changed yet again, this time as the creature fighting three massive hounds at the same time. Another change, the creature fighting the military wanting to be alone. Another, the creature fighting a monster as big as him with bone protrusions on his body. Next the creature jumped in the air fighting weird creatures with weapons.

The scenes then started changing faster and faster, images of the Avengers, She Hulk, Hercules and others came up as the Lacrima started to crack. Hulk grit his teeth and tried to keep his eyes shut the energy being to much for the magical object as hulk tried to concentrate.

Many of the Council members were shocked by these images and what this man has been through. Erza was watching in concern for Hulk, she heard his story the night before but seeing them now was different all together.

Hulk opened his eyes again, the cracked Lacrima stopped showing images but floated lazily in the air occasionally wobbling.

"There…..you saw my memories….you happy now?" Hulk asked in a husky tone. The whole time he was looking at his hands.

"Indeed… that was most interesting." Siegrain commented.

"Simply incredible…" Org muttered in a shocked voice.

"I would be inclined to agree." Ultear stated.

"If that is all that you needed to see, perhaps the means for transferring magic energy is no longer required." Erza stated.

In her mind she was simply trying to save Hulk from any further embarrassment and emotional pain. At this point she wouldn't put it past the pale-skinned woman to grab his chest and rub her breasts against him just to see what his reaction would be.

"How do I break the link, can I just let go of your hands?" Hulk asked tiredly.

"No… first you must close your eyes." Ultear instructed.

The Superhero did as he was asked a moment later, though he did so against his better judgment. He just knew by how this woman had acted thus far that this wasn't going to have anything to do with stopping the flow of magical energy. At the same time, he couldn't in good consciousness just separate their hands. For all he knew that would cause an explosion or something else horrific, which may very well have occurred with his luck.

"…Now lean forward and relax your jaw." Ultear continued.

Hulk's eyes shot wide open and a blush came onto his cheeks, which caused the time mage to chuckle wholeheartedly at the priceless look on his face. He growled at the councilwoman, he wasn't amused at all.

"You're such a killjoy…" Ultear pouted.

"Ultear, if you've had your fun, please allow the boy to take his seat." Org requested.

"Very well…" Ultear sighed out, after which she just separated their hands and made to walk back to her seat.

"Hey, don't you want the Lacrima thing?" Hulk asked, bending down and picking up the cracked green crystal so that he could subsequently give it back to its owner.

"Oh, think of that as a gift from me." Ultear replied cheerfully.

Hulk just went back to his own seat a moment later. He stared at his fists again deep in thought.

"So what is your world like?" Ultear questioned in a curious tone.

"We have no need for knowing such things. It has been proven that this man and his allies are somehow not from our world, and since this is the case we need to know his intentions… specifically if he and his friends are a threat or not." Org stated matter-of-factly, though his words inwardly angered the curious time mage.

"My intent is to just stay put until my friends make an attempt to get us back home. We may not be able to get back from here, but I'm sure they'll find a way. As to if I am a threat or not, no, I'd say I'm not. The only people I would be a threat to are those that choose to harm Fairy Tail and its members." Hulk replied bluntly.

The members of the council stared at the Gamma powered teen as he got up from his seated position and made to leave. No one said a word as he headed towards the door, Erza Scarlet choosing to follow his lead given that no objection sounded off.

As the two neared the door, the guards glanced at Master Org, given that the chairman was possibly the quietest person on the council and hadn't said a word the entire time. When the elderly wizard shook his head, they knew that they weren't meant to stop the Fairy Tail wizard, and thus they just allowed them to pass.

"Does anyone believe a specific course of action needs to be taken?" Org asked, looking to his colleagues for any opinions, dissenting or otherwise.

"I suggest we allow the Avengers to stay here as long as they wish. As long as they don't cause too much trouble and his actions do not conflict with our directive the Avengers should not pose a threat." Siegrain reasoned.

"That is true. Moreover he has already done us a good service by destroying the Lullaby." Yajima stated.

"I tend to agree that in this case inaction is better suited to this situation… very well, shall we adjourn?" Org suggested.

The members of the council left their respective benches, each having their own thoughts on what had just happened. Each of them definitely believed it was interesting, but the reasons for thinking so varied from person to person.

' _I can already tell this is going to be so much fun._ ' Ultear thought, smirking evilly as she exited the courtroom. She knew full well that new pieces had just entered the game.

Hulk invited Erza to hop on his back and hold on as he jumped miles in the air. With only one destination in mind, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guildhall, Some Time Later…_**

Hulk and Erza had landed outside the guildhall with little trouble upon leaving the courtroom itself a few hours ago. Naturally, upon their return many were incredibly curious as to what had happened and how everything ended up turning out.

This was especially of great interest to the rest of the Avengers, who wanted to know how well Hulk handled himself. Obviously it would be hard to lie directly in front of the council and the truth itself made him seem ever more mysterious and interesting to everyone else in the guild.

As a result of this, the past hour or so of their return was spent explaining what had happened and what was said. The only part that was skipped over were the few bits about a certain councilwoman teasing Fairy Tail's latest member, though perhaps that was for the best.

Most listened intently, even the master from his position atop the bar. Simply because he didn't want to smother two of his 'children' right after they got back didn't mean he wasn't curious about what had happened. Those that had heard everything, however, chose not to even speak during the telling of events, mainly because the world the powerful teen came from was described in great detail by Erza herself.

All things considered the conversation turned into less of a telling of events and more of an information piece on the world of earth 616 and some of the memories that were shown. No one seemed to mind this, however.

"Wow, your world seems really complicated…" Mira commented from her position seated directly across both of the freshly acquitted members.

"Indeed. I was quite glad to see it within the projection of a Memory Lacrima. Speaking of which, I believe it would be possible to show everyone a brief scene with the one you were given back at the courtroom." Erza recalled, though the superhero was in no way going to support that idea.

"Nope, not gonna happen. The less I remember about the person who gave it to me the better… in fact, here you go." Hulk stated, after which he took a cracked crystal out of his pocket and tossed it towards Erza.

The scarlet-haired mage caught the Lacrima in her hand and looked at it confusedly, after which she directed her vision back to Hulk with the same lost look still present on her features.

"You can keep it since after all I don't really have a use for it. Even if I tried to, we both know what would happen. Plus I don't really need a reminder of how awful today was." Hulk explained, eliciting a nod of understanding from the redheaded wizard who subsequently placed the device in the pocket of her skirt. Hulk sat down and started drinking some cold beverages Mira handed him.

"Today wasn't a total waste of time. I, as well as the others by extension of our telling of recent events, got to learn a good bit about your world." Erza said.

"You also happened to get your sentence revoked. How does it feel to get let off the hook?" Mira asked in a joking tone.

"One should never rejoice in getting away with doing something against the rules… but I still wouldn't go so far as to say it made me unhappy." Erza replied, causing the white-haired woman to giggle. That was as close to an admission that she enjoyed it as she would get.

"Yeah, I knew you guys wouldn't get into any real trouble!" Natsu said happily, a grin plastered onto his face. His words, however, elicited a glare from both of the Fairy Tail members that he had intended to address.

Tony sighed at the remark, "Natsu…..you dumbass…."

Thor chugged his alcohol while using Mjolnir as support, "I admire his spirit, spoken like a true Asgardian."

"All that worrying for nothing…" Lucy sighed out.

"Yeah, and Erza didn't even have to do anything serious since Hulk agreed to talk to them." Gray added.

"Even so, Hulk handled himself pretty well out there, it's not that easy trusting a government, especially with what he had been through in his life."

"That reminds me Erza, are you and Natsu going to start your fight?" Elfman asked, having been the first to actually bring up such a thing. It appeared that even Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayer had forgotten.

"I say we pick up where we left off right now." Natsu said, his happy grin being replaced with one that just seemed to rejoice in the prospect of a fight.

"I am in no mood to acknowledge your request." Erza stated, glaring slightly at the dragon slayer. She still had yet to address the little incident that had occurred before the questioning had begun, and rest assured she intended to do so.

"Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed.

The pink-haired teen cocked back his fist and lunged at Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, but before his fist came within four feet of its target it was caught within the massive palm of Fairy Tail's Beast Slayer.

"You're not fighting anything until I talk to you about what happened back in the courtroom. Don't think for a second that you're getting away with a dumb stunt like that. I am very pissed at you for insulting my intelligence and the way I speak." Hulk stated, glaring heavily at his comrade and instantly causing his previously exited expression to be replaced by one of pure fear.

"Oh… so you still remember that…" Natsu thought aloud, sweatdropping given that he desperately hoped they hadn't.

Just then, Happy entered the conversation, wearing his usually happy smile.

"That's Natsu for yah." He chimed.

"Still remember? Because of you the three of us nearly spent the night in jail!" Erza growled out angrily, getting up from her seat and turning to directly face the idiotic wizard.

"And that's why he is the resident Dumbass" Joked Clint.

"Four." Hulk, Tony, Steve, and Natsu said in unison, each gesturing towards the smiling blue feline that currently sat at a table across the guild eating fish.

"What difference does it make?! How can you justify such an idiotic action?!" Erza shouted angrily.

"I um… I had good intentions…" Natsu said meekly, trying to make some form of an attempt at defending himself.

"Stupidity has no good excuses, Natsu. Also, if I hadn't agreed to cooperate with the questioning, that could have been some serious trouble!" Steve countered, prompting the dragon slayer to release a sheepish chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" Natsu more asked than said. Tony face palmed at the apology.

"You're SORRY?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!" Erza exclaimed.

A second later and without further delay she proceeded to grab the pink-haired teen and throw him across the guildhall in a fit of anger, after which she went after him yet again and began to beat him like an old drum. Gray watched this with a wide smirk on his face, Hulk did so with a neutral expression, Elfman and Mira chose not to pay any attention, and Lucy cringed noticeably. The rest of the Avengers were keeping themselves occupied.

"Shouldn't you stop her or something?" Lucy asked, directing her question to Hulk.

"Hey, Natsu brought this down on himself, besides after the beating I gave him yesterday, having Erza beat him is a mercy to what I would have done." Hulk replied.

Before Lucy could question Hulk further, the celestial wizard's attention was drawn by something behind him. When Hulk turned around to see what it was he saw that Makarov looked a noticeably sleepier than he did only moments ago. Mirajane also noticed this, and looked slightly concerned.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Mira questioned.

"I'm fine... Just sleepy..." He replied.

Makarov's tired face then grew slightly darker, much to Hulk's confusion.

"He's coming..."

Just then, Steve noticed that Mira's eyes seemingly became heavier all of a sudden. "Mira...?"

Mirajane didn't respond as her eyes closed, and she fell limp on the floor, sound asleep. Steve would've stood up and tried to help her, but then he felt his own eyes getting heavier. What was happening?

"Not again..." Gray groaned.

Everyone around the guild hall began to drop like flies: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, and everyone else. Tony couldn't stay awake any longer himself, as his the left side of his head fell flat onto the bar counter. Erza was the last to succumb to whatever this phenomenon was, with her head also landing firmly on the counter.

That, however, struck Hulk as very strange, mostly because just a second ago the guild was hyperactive. At the current point in time, however, he felt incredibly tired. He believed for a moment that everyone was being mind controlled, but that was quickly put the bed upon seeing most everyone in the guildhall collapse with their eyes closed. After this had happened, he heard footsteps approaching the guild's entrance, and that was all he needed to hear in order to know action likely needed to be taken. Steve was struggling to stay awake while Thor shrugged and kept drinking. Tony was passed out next to Erza counting Suits of iron man armor.

Hulk walked over to the doors of the guildhall with arms crossed, ready to defend his home.

After everyone, save for Makarov, Hulk, Steve and Thor was sound asleep, a figure entered through the entrance of the guild hall. It was a man; that was the only discernible feature about him. He wore a dark blue cloak with an upturned collar, which was held together by two red buttons tied together with white string. His arms and legs were covered in bandages, and he wore dark blue gloves on his hands that matched his cloak. He also sported a dark blue bandanna on his head that obscured his eyes, with a silver forehead protector. He had a dark green cloth which was wrapped around his neck and face, obscuring everything from his nose down. His upper legs were covered in bizarre, dark blue pants that puffed out, ultimately resembling upside-down bells with two silvery-gray stripes on either one. Around his waster, which was obscured by the aforementioned bell-like pants, he wore two dark green belts, similar to the larger dark green strap with a silver buckle which was slung over his right shoulder. The man carried a wooden staff with a fan-like end to it in his right hand. He walked around Hulk.

The oddly-dressed man steadily approached Makarov, and made a left, walking over to the bulletin board to the left of the bar. Above this board read, "Request Board." This was where the multiple wizarding jobs that came in from all over were posted, and could be taken by any wizard looking for work.

The bizarre man walked over to the board, ripped a flier off of it, which appeared to have the image of a large, reptilian monster on it, and walked back over to Makarov, who simply looked up at him.

"Mystogan..." Makarov said.

The masked man, now known only as "Mystogan," spoke up, but in a low, monotone voice.

Mystogan held up his flier and simply said, "I shall return..."

"No, wait. Lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Makarov ordered.

The wizard turned to look at Hulk and the other conscious avengers.

"Who are you?" Asked Hulk with a glare.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, stranger." Was the reply.

"Stop it Hulk, that's enough… he's one of ours." Makarov stated.

Hulk just shrugged before walking back to Thor's table to drink again. If master Makarov said he wasn't a threat then that was good enough for him.

Mystogan passed by several tables, and started his countdown. "Five..." he walked pass several wizards lying on the floor. "Four...Three..." As Mystogan made his way to the exit, he continued counting down. "Two... One..."

With that, the mysterious man disappeared completely, fading away in an eerie blur.

After he had disappeared, almost everyone asleep in the guild immediately came to, with their eyes shooting wide open. There were a scarce few who didn't awaken instantly, with those few being Natsu, Tony, and Erza, as well as some others around the guild hall.

"Oh, man…" Jet moaned. "Was Mystogan here?"

Droy rubbed his eyes. "What a jerk..."

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy groaned.

Tony, Clint, and Natasha had overheard what the trio of wizards had just said from a table not too far away from the bar counter.

' _Mystogan? Who's that?'_ Tony wondered.

Lucy groggily walked over to the bar counter where Makarov was with a sleepy look on her face, rubbing her eyes all the while. "Who's this Mystogan guy?"

"Yeah, you mind explaining to those of us who aren't from your world?" Clint asked.

Both Gray and Elfman walked over to the bar as well, standing right beside Lucy.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman answered.

Hulk snickered at these words.

Steve turned to Elfman, sleepy but still surprised. "Really?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes, and questioned, "He's that strong?"

"Yeah..." Gray nodded, "and for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So, whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell."

"I could Take him." Said Hulk before he drank some of his beverage.

"No doubt you can!" Elfman said puffing his chest out proudly.

"That's kinda creepy..." Lucy commented.

"Right? Why wouldn't he want people to see what he looks like?" Steve asked.

Gray shrugged. "Nobody knows..." He glanced over at Makarov. "Master Makarov is the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face..."

"That's not true. _I've_ seen him before..." a voice spoke out.

Everyone was surprised to hear the new voice speak up, including the Avengers, and turned to its source. Standing on the second floor of the guild hall was a tall and muscular man that appeared to be in his early twenties. He had spiky, blond hair which was slicked back, with several spiky strands pointing backwards, and a few small tufts hanging down on his forehead. He had a very distinctive, lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye and eyebrow. He wore a pair of partially-rounded headphones, with each one possesses a single, large spike in the center. He wore a mustard-yellow shirt with black, leopard-like spots on the shoulders, collar, arms, and sides. Over top of this shirt, he wore a large, black coat with bluish-gray fur trimmings, which was hung lazily over his shoulders. He also wore wine-red pants, and plain, silvery-white shoes.

The man was currently leaning his right elbow on the railing, with his hand holding his head as he wore a snide grin as he chuckled lightly to himself.

Several individuals around the guild walked over below the balcony, and looked up at this blond, headphone-wearing man with slightly surprised expressions. Hulk, Thor, Steve, and Erza got up from their seats at the bar to do so as well.

One of the aforementioned individuals was a man who was roughly in his mid-thirties. He was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height, with short, slicked-back dark blue hair. He had linear, dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower half of his face was covered in a considerable amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He wore a high-collared, knee-length white jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a blue trim, as well as blue innards. Underneath this, he wore a black shirt, tucked into a pair of brown pants held up by a white belt with a golden buckle.

This was Macao Conbolt.

"Laxus!" Elfman called out.

"Talk about rare." Macao commented.

"You're _never_ here." Wakaba added.

"And here's another contender." Gray said flatly.

Steve looked to Gray, slightly surprised, and then turned back to the blond, scar-faced wizard, known as Laxus. The shield of Fairy Tail had no gauge of what a powerful wizard looked like in this world, having only been in this magic-filled universe for three days. The only powerful wizards he had ever encountered were Scarlet Witch, Doctor strange, Doctor voodoo, and Loki.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy." Laxus grinned snidely.

Laxus hadn't said more than a few words, but Tony could already tell that he didn't like his tone.

It was then that Natsu's eyes finally jolted open, Mystogan's sleeping spell having only just now worn off for him. The Dragon Slayer quickly jumped to his feet and onto a table as he looked up at Laxus with a determined expression and clenched fists.

"Alright, Laxus! IT'S TIME TO BRAWL!" Natsu yelled.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "Seriously...?"

"Gettin' your butt kicked twice in one week wasn't enough?" Gray said, annoyed.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the _redhead_ , why bother with _me_?" Laxus mocked with an amused grin on his face. "Not only that but you also got your ass kicked by the green newbie."

"Talk about pathetic." Laxus sneered. "You challenge some _nobody_ fresh off the streets and _lose_ to him. Then you think you have what it takes to go up against _me?_ " The blonde man simply laughed.

Hulk growled and he glared at the thunder mage. "Why don't we throw down instead? I would gladly like to show you exactly how I beat Natsu."

Laxus smirked, "Tempting, but I see no reason to prove something that is already a fact. I am the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and no homeless strangers and their pet ogre will do anything to prove Otherwise."

Hulk grit his teeth tensing his legs up for a potential jump. Thor stood in front of Hulk facing Laxus. "A warriors strength is his display of being humble. I may be the god of Thunder but I am far from the strongest being here. Trust me when I say that if you learn to be humble, it will save you a lot of time and effort."

"You really think you can talk big when your weaker than me? Why don't you swing your hammer around and find a construction project to work on." Laxus retorted.

Thor frowned at Laxus but didn't say anything, he saw something in Laxus and it isn't just his arrogance.

"If you have something to say then come out and say it!" Erza yelled.

Laxus ceased his cackling and outstretched his arms. "I'm _saying_ that I'm the guild's strongest wizard."

Natsu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes up at Laxus. "Then come down here and prove it."

"You come to _me_ , little man." Laxus talked through his teeth, speaking in a mocking tone.

"With pleasure!"

Natsu then hopped off of the table he'd been standing on, rushed over to the bar, and jumped over the counter, heading towards the staircase behind it that led to the second floor of the guild hall. However, Natsu was stopped in his tracks when Makarov's left arm suddenly stretched out, with his fist becoming at least five times larger than the old man's entire body, and slammed down on Natsu, pinning him underneath. Needless to say, Thor was not expecting that at all, especially not from Makarov. Neither was Lucy or Mirajane, judging from their shocked expressions.

"Whoa," muttered Tony.

Makarov wasn't even facing Natsu, but instead had his eyes closed and head lowered as he faced forward, a very serious aura about him, unlike anything the Avengers had seen from him until now.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet..." Makarov reprimanded.

Laxus rested his chin on his wrist and scoffed. "Think yah made him grumpy..."

Natsu's face only grew angrier with Laxus's comment as he struggled against Makarov's massive left fist, but to no avail. "Shut up!"

"That's enough outta you, Laxus!" Makarov chastised.

Ignoring Makarov's demand, Laxus stood tall, an arrogant, condescending grin on his face as he looked down at everyone present in the guild hall.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a _chick_ , some hooded weirdo, a wannabe prince, or a green monster. Yah wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like?" Laxus paused to point at himself. "You're lookin' right at him!"

Steve could only glare at Laxus as did everyone else, all of them thoroughly angered by everything arrogant man had said. It appeared that there were jerks in this world like there were in Hulk's, and Laxus was just the first one he'd met.

 _'And hopefully the only one...'_ Steve mused dryly.

* * *

 **A-…..Later…..A-**

Later, once the sun had gone down, and most of the Fairy Tail wizards had left for their respective homes, Mirajane, Lucy, and the remaining Avengers were at the bar counter yet again, with Mirajane standing behind it, while Lucy, Tony, Steve, Hulk, and Thor sat on a couple of stools in front of it.

"Hey, Mirajane, lemme ask yah something, what was the Master talking about earlier?" Lucy inquired. "Why can't we go up to the second floor?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that too." Steve included. "He seemed pretty serious about it."

"That's because that area is reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are listed on the request board up there make the ones down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-Class quests." Mirajane replied.

"S-Class...?" Thor echoed.

Mira nodded and explained, "They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your _last_. But, with that risk, comes a higher reward."

Hulk and Thor looked at each other with smirks, they weren't known as heavy hitters for nothing.

Steve nodded in understanding. From what he knew about this world, apparently fighting a band of thirty-plus bandits was considered a low-paying wizarding job, or at least in comparison to other jobs. It was still somewhat of a bummer to Steve that these wizards got paid for doing essentially what he and the others did back home; however, he was hardly concerned about it.

"There are only five people in the entire guild who are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza." Mira continued.

Tony's eyes widened from surprise after hearing that. He heard from Happy that Erza was the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, but he hadn't expected her to be one of the guild's S-Class members. She seemed so different from Laxus and Mystogan, the latter of whom was so secretive he couldn't even let people see his face, and the former of whom being an arrogant jerk who talks down to his fellow members. For the most part, she seemed just like everybody else in the guild, despite being one of the most powerful wizards in it. He gained a new level of respect for her just then.

Mirajane turned to Lucy. "But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Lucy. In my opinion, there's no amount of money worth risking your life over."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lucy agreed. "Especially not after today's little mishap..."

Hulk simply nodded in agreement. He didn't want the young celestial mage get hurt.

...

After all the others decided to rest for the next day, Steve remained in the main hall for a while longer, continuing to mull over everything that happened today. Eventually, he thought he might finally be able to get some sleep.

"I guess I should head off to bed too." He muttered.

He was about to stand up and head off to the back section, until he noticed something moving inside the guild hall. It was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't make things out. He looked up, to see Happy, floating close to the ceiling using his wings, clearly trying to be inconspicuous. He saw the blue feline fly to the upper floor of the guild hall, which immediately raised a flag in Steve's mind.

A few moments later, he saw Happy flying away from the second floor and towards an open window, carrying a piece of paper in his paws. The shield of Fairy Tail waited for the flying cat to exit through the window before standing up, his suspicions raised immensely. He had no doubt in his mind that what Happy just flew off with was one of the S-Class quests Mirajane told him and the others about earlier.

"This can't be good..." The super soldier stated.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Back again? I apologize for the late chapter. But I made up for it with seventy one pages worth of content as a make up present to you. The fact I finished this in three days surprised me greatly. Anyways thanks for your patience. Moving on, I hope you all like the intro for my story which got posted before this chapter. I had the idea in my head for a while so I just wrote it down and it's great, at least in my opinion. Please like, favorite, and follow my story and get others into it, please?! Thanks for all of my fans and their support I really appreciate it.** **Please vote on the poll on my fanfiction profile page it wile an a lot to me.**

 **Also I am also wondering if someone is interested in doing cover art for the story and it's arcs. So If your interested just message me or contact me on Deviantart, I am KaijuPaladin.**

* * *

 **Next time on Avengers of Fairy Tail…..**

 **Chapter Four: The chronicles of Galuna, the Panther, the spider, the giant, the wolverine, and the son of Sakaar.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Avengers of Fairy Tail**

 **I'm back and with Chapter Four of my story. To be quite honest, I was stumped on how this part should go. I later watched Ultimate Spiderman and Avengers assemble a bit and I figured it out. Also fair warning to any of you, I will be starting college either now or whenever this chapter is posted. So if I haven't updated in a while you will know why. That doesn't mean I won't write the story, it just means that it may be a little while before you hear any sign of me. Or I could be wrong and still manage to write anyways. But you all didn't come to read my drabble you came to read a story and as story I shall give you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The chronicles of Galuna, the Panther, the spider, the giant, the wolverine, and the son of Sakaar.**

* * *

 **In a jungle filled island…..**

'It isn't every day that you find yourself in another world. Especially when your with a rag tag group of heroes like yours truly…..' a red and blue figure was swinging from tree to tree with webbing in his hands. 'yep, that's right it's your friendly Neighborhood Spiderman AKA Peter Parker here and I'm not alone, and lets just say that I'm not with my normal team either'

Peter leapt to a large tree and stuck to the side. Another figure leapt out of the foliage revealing a teen with medium length black hair, the hero was wearing a yellow, orange, and blue sleeveless hoodie, that revealed his muscled arms. He was also wearing black and blue fingerless biker gloves with metal studs attached to his knuckles, three blade like claws emerged from between his knuckles as he cut through the underbrush. The teen also wore blue jeans with armor plates on his knees and shins.

'Now I'm with Wolverine…..' thought Spiderman as he and Logan waited for a few minutes. The Mutant sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes, "I don't like this Parker…..being the same age as some of my students…in a world we don't know anything about…it's suspicious."

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, this kinda sounds like a fanfiction or something like that…besides isn't this like your home in the woods?"

"What did you say bub?" growled Logan as he looked up at the teen.

"Nothing!" Squeaked Peter who held up his hands in an placating gesture.

A black figure jumped from up high, used his claws to attach himself to a tree before sliding down. 'That's Black Panther the king of Wakanda…..but now that he is my age, he is now the prince of Wakanda.' T'Challa was dark skinned, a telltale sign of his African background. His outfit consisted of a orange rope stretching around his waist gray shoulder pads and gloves that reach up to cover his forearms. He also has gray knee pads as well. His gloves have golden claws at the tips. He also wore a golden Panther necklace.

"Logan, Peter, no sign of any civilization from where I looked. And Spidey, you know better than to joke about Logan without me." Smirked T'challa when he landed next to his comrade.

"You wanna throw down cat man?!" shouted Logan with a tick mark on his forehead. "Let's settle on which metal is the strongest right now!"

"Peace Logan, I was only joking. Besides the last thing we want is to argue with ourselves…" Said T'challa with a calm expression on his face.

"He's right…." Said Spiderman as he lowered himself upside down with webbing near the other two. "We have been here for four days with no Idea where here is. Finding signs of sentient life important in our situation….let's wait for Skaar and Scott to hear about what they found."

Logan grumbled for a short while before nodding in agreement. The Mutant sniffed the air, retracted his claws and said. "Here comes Hulk's kid…..Skaar."

A bulky seven foot tall figure walked to the three. he has green skin that was slightly lighter than his father's along with some black tattoos on his right arm and shoulder. He has a large build with muscle to back it up as well like his father. However unlike his father, he has long black hair and wears armor on his left arm and legs. He also wore a gladiator skirt and carries a sword on his back.

"I found you all. I almost got lost there." Joked Skaar. He was now the age of twelve but he looked older in his Hulk form. Skaar wanted to find out where his father was, even though Hulk can take care of himself.

"Did you all find anything?" asked Skaar with a curious expression on his face.

"Sorry big guy, all three of us didn't find anything. And since my communicator isn't working, we don't know where we are." Answered Peter sadly.

Skaar frowned at the news before he smiled again, "Maybe Scott found something."

"Perhaps…..but if we are indeed on an Island, then the chances of finding signs of sentient life here are slim." Stated T'challa.

The Wolverine leaned his back against a tree with eyes shut. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he agreed with Skaar. He has been smelling smoke and metal somewhere on this island, but because of wind shifts in the area he can't pinpoint exactly where the smells come from. Logan opened his eyes again, 'Not to mention that I smelled some people from home….and not the good kind..' he thought.

Earlier he found the footprints of the Rhino, sand on the ground in the middle of the jungle, and a dud pumpkin bomb. 'Spidey is in danger….if he was alone, he would have been a goner…..he should consider himself lucky right now…..'

The group was interrupted with the sound of massive footsteps. Skaar cracked his knuckles, Peter landed on the ground Web shooters at the ready, T'challa touched the Panther necklace and his black Panther helmet formed around his head. Wolverine crouched with his Adamantium claws extended.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down guys! It's me!" Said the giant sized teen as he walked to his team. Logan sheathed his claws again.

The current Ant-Man's outfit was a casual version of his Ant-Man suit. He has a pair of headphones with antennae on the sides, a zipped red, black, and grey hoodie that was padded for protection, and blue jeans. He also wears pieces of the tech that let him shrink around his neck, on his belt, and on his right wrist but instead of working technology it's more like armor.

Scott shrank down to human size and walked over to his team, " I have some great news!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the size changing superhero, "This better be 'great'."

"I found a village nearby, it isn't that far." Scott announced.

For a few seconds the others were silent before face vaulting. "HOW DID WE MISS THAT!"

"I grew giant sized and noticed an abandoned temple that overlooked the village, we should go there right now and make friendly with the natives while we can." Added Scott.

Logan unsheathed his claws, "But if their not friendly…."

Peter put a hand on the Mutants shoulder, "It won't come to that. As long as we don't seem as menacing and threatening as some of the weird creatures here, I'm sure they will want to help us…."

Logan shrugged before retracting his Adamantium claws, soon the heroes started following Scott to where the village was located.

Peter noticed his watch blink a few times. 'Either I'm crazy or my communicator senses other nearby heroes aside from us. I will put a distress beacon on so that they could find us.'

Spiderman pressed a button on the watch before catching up with the others.

* * *

 **In the Apartment next to Lucy's….**

Tony Stark's room was dark which is due to it still being night time. The teen superhero bought the apartment near the Celestial mage and made sure it was large enough to accommodate some of the other Avengers. How he managed to pay for the Apartment is a mystery to all who don't know Tony Stark. The Knight of Fairy Tail's slumber was disturbed however, when his gauntlet and helmet started blinking and beeping. Tony groaned and groggily sat up rubbing his eyes before he checked the alarm clock and groaning in frustration. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, 'wait a minute. I don't have an alarm clock!'

Tony sat up again now fully awake, he reached over to his gauntlet and helmet and put both of them on. Jarvis then spoke to his creator, **"Tony, I have picked up a faint yet consistent signal near Fiore."**

"Not just any signal, Jarvis old pal, this is an Avengers signal. And if my Guesstimate is right, it's a distress beacon."

" **According to my own calculations, it seems that the portal must have sucked in more avengers and therefore transporting them here. And from the satellite beacon you crafted here, I can trace the signal."** Replied Jarvis.

Along with constructing more suits of armor, Tony had built a series of satellite dishes in three places in Magnolia, The Guild, The church, and on top of Lucy's roof without her knowing.

" **Sir, it seems that the signal belongs to Spider-man. It emanates from an island…but for some reason there is some magical interference, I cannot detect mister Parker's life signs."** Added Jarvis with a hint of worry in his voice. Tony saw a projection of the island as he was told this new information.

"Don't worry about Pete, he is a tough little spider." Reassured Tony. "And he is a smart kid, let's wake the others to formulate a plan."

" **I detect no Avengers life signs in the apartment. This may be because Mister Dragneel and Happy the cat woke them up to meet in Miss Lucy's apartment."** Stated the A.I.

"Whaat! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tony shouted in surprise.

" **I tried sir, but you were slow to wake up…."** Retorted Jarvis.

Tony took the helmet off and grabbed an earpiece to speak with Jarvis before he ran out of the apartment, half naked in his He-Man pajama bottoms. Steve was walking towards Lucy's room to catch Happy and interrogate him when he was greeted with the sight of Tony Stark rushing there too with a cartoon pajamas.

The Avenger of Fairy Tail raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "Do I need to ask?"

"Nope."

Both heroes entered Lucy's room, and were slightly surprised at what they saw. Lucy was yelling at Natsu and happy for sneaking in the room, Thor and Hulk came in the room with Lucy earlier to chat with the blonde celestial mage…..before they found Natsu and Happy in her room. Currently Natsu was doing pushups with Happy while trying to get Lucy to do some exercise.

Natsu then ceased his pushups with Happy following his example. For a brief moment, everything was silent, until the fire wizard spoke, "I've made a decision..."

Lucy turned back to Natsu, a puzzled look on her face with Natsu turning up to look at her, wearing his usual confident grin.

"Our team is ready for the big time: S-Class!" he declared zealously.

"S-class?" echoed Steve and Tony.

With that, Happy hopped up onto Lucy's desk and held up a piece of paper that had a large, red circle stamped on it with a large "S" in the middle and the word "Class" next to it. The circle had a stylized pair of both angelic and demonic wings on it.

"Yeah! Check it out!" Happy said.

Upon seeing the flier for what was undoubtedly an S-Class quest, Lucy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she took an unconscious step back.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Lucy cried, mortified. "I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

"YOU WHAT!" shouted the two other Slayers aside from Natsu

YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!" Lucy yelled.

Tony snickered at Lucy's comment thinking it was appropriate.

A cheeky grin spread across Happy's face from Lucy's reaction. Natsu put his vest back on and approached the two.

"Since this is our first S-Class quest, we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board." He grinned happily and gave a thumbs-up. "But seven million is still a lot of Jewel!"

Lucy turned to Natsu and stated, "But we're not ready for it! If the Master knew we had this job request, he'd be _furious_!"

"Yeah, not to mention that we are new members to the guild and us taking our first mission illegally is bad for our image." Said Steve.

"Yeah, but I'll think he'll end up being proud of us if we actually pull it off." Natsu retorted nonchalantly.

"You will fail with using that logic." Stated Tony "I don't want to be on the Master's bad side."

Hulk shrugged, "Meh. I just don't want to get into any unnecessary trouble. I like having fun in the guild."

Lucy simply sighed in irritation as she sat down at her desk and crossed her legs, her palm resting on her cheek.

"You know," said Lucy, "this may be the dumbest thing you've ever done, Natsu. If you wanna rise up the ranks, you should try following the guild's rules."

"Nay, it is through displays of strength!" Stated Thor while flexing his muscles causing Lucy to blush.

"I don't think t-that's h-how either…." Stuttered Lucy

The prince of Thunder shrugged and sat down on Lucy's bed with his hammer resting on her table.

"Geez, we're never gonna make S-Class with _that_ kinda attitude." Natsu grumbled.

"There is no attitude about it Natsu. Erza told us not to set foot there." Said Hulk.

"You can handle this on your own. I'm staying right here." asserted Lucy.

Happy held up the flier and mentioned, "But the job is saving a tropical island!"

This caught Lucy's attention as she looked at the paper curiously. "Really?"

Natsu leaned on the desk as he and Happy both stare at the blond wizard silently for a moment, until their expressions both grow intentionally darker. They spoke in the typical "ghostly" voice, thoroughly creeping Lucy out.

" _It's the cursed island of_ Galuna _...!_ " Natsu and Happy said simultaneously.

"No way! Definitely not going now!" Lucy freaked out.

" _I'll give you half the fish I catch, Lucy...!_ " Happy goaded.

"WHAT KINDA INCENTIVE IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" the blonde yelled.

Hulk's stomach grumbled, " I may take you up on your offer now….."

Lucy then calms herself and folds her arms, having had enough of her two friends' antics. "Hmph..."

Seeing that their attempts to convince and the rest of the Avengers were of no use, the Dragon Slayer and feline finally decided to leave. However, instead of opening the door to do so, they opened the window by Lucy's bed.

"Fine." relented Natsu. "We're outta here."

"Aye," Happy chimed.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Lucy commented. She opened her eyes and saw the method in which Natsu and Happy were leaving. Happy sprouted his wings and flew out with Natsu grabbing onto the blue cat's tail as the two floated to the ground.

"Hold on...!" Lucy pointed angrily to the door. "For crying out loud, would you use the door?!"

Lucy then turned around, huffed, and placed her hands on her hips, seemingly exhausted simply by those two having been in her apartment. However, she then glanced to her right and noticed something. The S-Class flier was still lying on the floor!

Tony walked over to pick the job up, "might as well return this to the second floor….hold on…"

Steve, Thor, and Hulk stopped what they were doing and looked at Stark. "what's the matter?" Steve asked.

"Before I walked in here I was alerted by Jarvis that a distress beacon from our good friend Spiderman was detected not that long ago. It was emanating from an island but we couldn't tell if he was alive or not because of some abnormal magical interference. But I saw an image of the island, this job flier has the same island where Spiderman is located on the back" Explained Tony.

Lucy cringed at two things, one of a man-spider hybrid, and two that Tony the smartest man in the room was implying that they should go there and break the rules.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go help Spidey!" Hulk growled as he punched his palm.

Thor grabbed Mjolnir and hefted it on his shoulder, "I will not leave our comrade to suffer pain and death on some cursed Island!"

"We never leave a soldier behind, but you all realize that we could get in big trouble for this?" Stated Steve,

Lucy panicked, "N-no! Don't be as bad as Natsu and Happy!"

Tony looked up at Lucy with determination on his face, "Luce, we have to go. If Spiderman dies on that island when we couldn't do anything about it then what Heroes are we? We at least have to Avenge him should the need arise."

The Celestial mage was taken aback by Tony's statement and looked at the other three and found similar looks on their faces. After a while she sighed, "I can't stop you…..but I can join you!"

Thor was a little shocked, "my dear lady, I wouldn't ask of you to risk your life and friendship with Fairy Tail for us."

Lucy giggled and stuck her tongue out cutely, "The pay will be good and who else will keep you boys in check? And there is a Zodiac Key as a reward too."

Tony grinned and nodded, "Then it's settled then, we will go to Galuna Island and save Spiderman and the people of Galuna…" the Knight of Fairy Tail raised a fist followed by the others, **"Avengers assemble!"**

Lucy joined in too and raised her fist, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **In Fairy Tail…..**

The next morning, in the Fairy Tail guild hall, Master Makarov sat down in his usual spot on top of the bar counter and was just about to start relaxing and enjoying his drink, when Mirajane came running down the stairs with an extremely worried look on her face. "Mira what do you think of Hulk and Thor being made S-class…..?" Makarov didn't get to finish because Mira interrupted him.

"Master!" She folded her hands over her chest. "I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-Class quests is missing!"

For a moment, Makarov retained his calm and relaxed demeanor as he took a sip of his drink. However, he soon spat it out and spun around to face Mira in shock. "WHAT?!" he cried.

It was relatively quiet around the guild at this time of day, so just about everyone had heard what Mira just said, and all of them were surprised, to say the least.

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missin'?" Wakaba said in disbelief.

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked.

Just as surprised as the others, a young girl spoke up as well. She was slim and of average height, with bowl-cut, lavender hair, with her fringe covering part of her forehead. She wore a dark red bow on the top of her head. In addition, she wore a whitish-blue coat with light blue lines on the arms and chest, which reached down below her waist, and had another red bow positioned below her turned over collar. She also sported tight-fitting, dark pants that were tucked into a pair of light-colored boots with dark soles. To top it all off, she wore a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. This was Laki Olietta.

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki commented.

Just then, the guild heard an all-too-familiar voice speak up from the upper floor of the guild hall. " _I_ know... A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

Mirajane quickly turned to see Laxus on the second floor. He was sitting at a table with his feet propped up, his arms folded, and his eyes closed as he smirked to himself.

"It was Happy?" Mira gasped.

With Laxus's single remark, the entire guild began to mutter amongst themselves, some louder than others.

"He must've _stolen_ it for Natsu and Lucy!" Wakaba realized.

"That's crazy! What're they thinking?!" Macao exclaimed.

There was a pair of other wizards amongst the crowd who were also upset with this recent development.

One of them was a young man of average height. He had mildly long black hair that covered the right part of his face. His attire mirrored that of a fictional cowboy, save for the hat. His outfit consisted of a long, brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges, together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges. He also had a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle.

This was Alzack Connell. He was currently sitting at a table with a distasteful look on his face.

The individual leaning against a pillar nearby him was a young woman with long, straight green hair that reached down to her upper back. She had a set of long bangs framing her face, and wore red lipstick. Her attire was similar to that of a fictional cowgirl, with a tan, Western-style hat. Around her neck was a white scarf with large, yellow polka-dots. She also wore a plain blue, strapless, one-piece dress with white edges.

This was Bisca Mulan, and she too wore a distasteful mien.

"They've got some nerve, taking on an S-Class quest." Alzack commented.

"I dunno if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." Bisca remarked.

Laxus smirked. "And it wasn't just him who wandered outta here last night. One of our guild's esteemed guests strolled right on after him the one with the shield, I think I saw the Troll man jump out of magnolia with the others in tow."

Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads with that bit of information. No wonder they hadn't seen him around this morning.

"Steve and the Avengers went with them too?!" Makarov yelled, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?!" Macao slapped his forehead. "Are those guys crazy?! They have no idea what kind of dangers an S-Class mission could have in store!"

"And doesn't even know anything about taking on _regular_ jobs!" Laki mentioned.

"And they are going with Natsu and Lucy." Bisca inputted plainly.

"Who _knows_ how many things could go wrong with _that_ match-up." Alzack added.

"Takin' an S-Class quest without permission is a serious breach of the rules." Laxus smirked as he glanced down at Makarov. "Hey, Gramps! Stunt like that'll get yah kicked out of the guild, am I right?"

Makarov was simply standing on the bar counter with his arms folded, head lowered, and eyes closed, contemplating the situation as Laxus spoke.

"Not that it matters. It's not like those seven losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-Class quest. Four of 'em ain't even wizards to begin with." Laxus said nonchalantly.

Laxus's attention was drawn by Mirajane, who had climbed the stairs, and was staring angrily at the blond man with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Which is all the more reason you should've stopped them!"

A loud twang was heard and there stood Hawkeye with his bow. The arrow he fired was near Laxus head. "Next time, I will send an exploding arrow through your mouth! Don't ever insult our team mates."

Widow just sat on the bar listening with slight irritation towards Laxus as Hawkeye continued.

"Steve is a stickler for rules, there is no way in hell he would risk everything we have here unless there was a reason behind it."

"Oh, lighten up." He dismissed. "All I saw was a blue cat flyin' off with a piece of paper in its paws tryin' to act all sneaky, and a curious kid runnin' after it. I had no _idea_ it was Happy, and I figured there wasn't any trouble the little heroes could get into wandering around the town at night." He looked at Mirajane. "Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-Class. I never dreamed _he'd_ break the rules."

That was a lie, and everyone present knew it. Natsu was always finding new ways to aggravate everyone in the guild. This was just the latest and most severe way yet.

It was bad enough that the arrogant S-Class wizard let Happy fly off with the job in the first place, knowing full-well where he was going, but to let the big four of the guild go along with him was even worse. All of them could very well die on that mission, and not stopping them from going despite knowing the danger, was inexcusable, which Mirajane let him know by giving him a dark, menacing glare that would make even Hulk pause.

However, Laxus didn't seem fazed by Mirajane's growing anger with him, and simply chuckled. "You haven't given me _that_ look in a while..."

"This isn't good..." Makarov looked up at Mira. "Well, which job was it?"

Mirajane turned away from Laxus, but was still glaring at him in her peripheral vision as she went on to answer Makarov's question, with Laxus giving her a snide smirk as she did so. "For lifting the curse on...Galuna Island..."

Makarov eyes widened from shock. "WHAT?!"

"Galuna Island?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted.

"Are they _insane_?!" Laki cried, alarmed.

"They're even dumber than we thought!" Alzack and Bisca remarked, just stunned as the others.

Everyone in the guild had begun to panic upon that revelation. None of the S-Class quests were particularly pleasant, but the Galuna Island job had been left untouched for a very good reason, with that reason being that no one who ever set out on that mission had ever returned from it.

Makarov hopped down from his seat on the bar counter and look up at Laxus, who simply sat there as he had been, practically carefree. "Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!"

"Yeah, right." Laxus replied, giving a dismissive wave. "I got better things to do, Gramps. And besides, everybody in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of _themselves_ , right?"

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu!" Makarov shouted, losing his patience. "None of them realize what they're getting themselves into, _especially_ The big four! The fact is, you're the only one strong enough to bring them back by force!"

Just then, Gray, who had remained silent this whole time, stood up from his seat behind Master Makarov, and turned to him, drawing the elderly wizard's attention. "Sorry, Master...but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you."

* * *

 **In Hargeon…..**

After letting Lucy get changed into some new clothes, the Avengers plus one wizard caught up with Natsu and traveled to Hargeon to find a boat that would take them to Galuna Island. Lucy also told them how she and Natsu met and the destruction that was caused by him only a few days ago. Their task was becoming extremely frustrating not only because of the boat men nearby refusing after hearing the Islands name but on Natsu's insistence that they swim there.

"For the last time Natsu, we aren't gonna swim. Hulk can't jump to the island properly in water. And Lucy can't swim that distance either. " Tony stated to the pyromaniac with a tired tone.

Hulk grunted in irritation, "You would think that in a world protected by everyday use of magic that someone would agree to take us to Galuna."

Thor nodded as well, "whilst Tony and I can fly, we cannot carry many passengers at once. If I still had my goats then we wouldn't be here by now…."

"it's a cursed Island. I would be surprised if anyone wanted to help, they are looking out for their best interests." Steve stated.

Tony's eyebrow twitched, "which is frustrating since the place we need to go to is an Island! Will nobody cut us some slack!

Just then, both Natsu and Lucy felt someone place hands on their right and left shoulders respectively. "I found you...!" a voice said.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Natsu, Lucy, and the Avengers all jumped and spun around in shock. Behind them with a triumphant smirk on his face was none other than Gray!

"It's Gray!" Lucy said, stunned.

"What're _you_ doin' here?!" Natsu demanded, surprised and frustrated.

"Yeah, why are you here is the question." Said Tony

Gray turned to Natsu, annoyed. "Gramps found out about your harebrained scheme and sent me to bring yah back."

Natsu's eyes widen in shock, his jaw dropped. "Why?! We're not in danger yet!"

"If yah come back now, yah _might_ avoid being kicked out of the guild. _Maybe_." Gray responded.

Upon hearing that, Lucy placed her hands on her face as she adorned an apprehensive mien. That was definitely not what she was expecting, nor was it something she wanted to hear.

"Kicked out?!" she shrieked.

Hearing Gray mention that Natsu and Lucy might get kicked out of the guild made Steve feel guilty. He figured they'd get in trouble for attempting to complete an S-Class quest without proper qualification, but he didn't think the punishment would be _that_ severe. Makarov had told him that Fairy Tail was like a big, close-knit family. Getting cast out would essentially be like getting disowned.

"I dunno, guys. If this is gonna get you kicked out of the guild, maybe you _should_ go back." suggested Hulk.

"Aye, Fairy Tail is like your home." Added Thor

Natsu's expression became determined as he got in Gray's face. Though they all heard what Hulk said, none of them seemed to notice that he never mentioned what he would do in that statement.

Natsu gritted his teeth and said, "I don't care! I'm goin' on this S-Class quest!"

Gray narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Man, you're way out of your league here. Just come home." It was then that Gray's face turned grave as a thought came to his mind, which he didn't hesitate to share with the group. "When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry..."

"Uh. Oh." Said the two wizards and Cat.

The thought of an angry Erza freaked Tony out a little while Hulk crossed his arms irritated. Thor shrugged but frowned at Natsu and Happy.

"We have a justified reason as to why we are going. Natsu is just coming along for his own." Defended Steve.

"Oh yeah? Do you really think Erza and the master will care about what your reason is…..?" Gray was about to say 'I don't think so' before he was interrupted by Tony.

"A friend of ours is on that Island, alone and probably scared at being in a new and strange world. He could be hurt." Tony stated.

This caused Gray to pause, "Still…I think we should go back and…."

The Ice Wizard was snapped out of his musing when Happy flew over behind Gray's shoulder. "Please, Gray, you gotta save me! I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy yelled furiously.

Hulk growled at the cat, "Your really gonna make yourself seem innocent?!"

Natsu's determination was strengthening by the second as he glared at Gray, ignoring both Happy and Lucy. "I've gotta prove my power to Gramps!" He clenched his fists. "So, like it or not, I'm doin' this!"

Gray placed his hands on his hips, getting into Natsu's face. "Master ordered me to bring you home! I'll _drag_ you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!"

With that, an icy mist began to form around Gray's hand, and a second later, a cluster of ice spikes grew around his hand; much to the avengers surprise. Since they arrived at Fairy Tail, none of them have never seen Gray's magic before, nor had any of them heard what it was, surprisingly. Tony hadn't expected it to be ice-oriented.

"Don't make me hurt you, buddy!" Gray threatened.

Natsu quickly ignited his left fist in flames as he continued to glare at Gray. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU _TRY_!" he challenged.

When the two wizards broke out their magic, the sailor on the boat looked surprised as he spoke to himself quietly. "Magic...?" Before any kind of fight could break out between the fire and ice wielders, the sailor stood up in his boat and spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

Steve and the other three heroes nodded as walked over to the Sailor.

Natsu, now distracted from his would-be fight with Gray, grinned confidently and put away his flames as he turned to the sailor. Lucy, however, was not quite as chipper as she was earlier, her confidence now wavering from the threat of being expelled from Fairy Tail.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied.

"Well, maybe..." Lucy said nervously.

"Yus." Smirked Tony.

Hulk shrugged, "We wouldn't b looking for a ride if we weren't gonna.

Thor nodded. "Verily."

"We don't mean to impose…." Added Steve

"Not gonna happen!" Gray uttered through gritted teeth.

The sailor simply stared at the wizards and superheroes for a moment with a somewhat shocked look in his eyes, but it didn't seem to be disbelief. After a moment, the man composed himself slightly before gesturing to his boat. "Get in."

"What?" the Celestial Spirit wizard said, surprised.

Hulk did a fist pump. While Steve and Tony did a fist bump with smiles on their faces. Thor bowed his head slightly to the Sailor in thanks.

"Seriously?!" Natsu added.

The group was surprised the sailor had changed his mind so quickly upon learning they were there to save the island. However, Gray was not so much surprised as he was still angry with Natsu. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Gray moved in to grab Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer simply grinned devilishly and delivered a powerful backwards kick to Gray's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, and rendering him unable to move or speak. Natsu lifted the ice wizard up over his right shoulder, and turned to the sailor with a smirk on his face.

"There we go. Ready when you are, sir." Natsu proclaimed.

The group of heroes sweat dropped at what Natsu just did.

"Why are we taking him with us?" asked Tony with some annoyance.

"was that really necessary?" asked Steve to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if bringing him with us is such a good idea." Lucy inputted.

Natsu turned to the Celestial Spirit mage and superhero, and countered, "We can't let him go back and tell the guild." He then began to tremble and sweat as his mien quickly became one of trepidation. "'Cause the next person they'll send is Erza!"

Under the threat of Erza coming for them, Lucy and Happy's demeanors practically mirrored Natsu's. Without another word, the Celestial Wizard and flying cat both piled into the boat with Natsu hopping in after tossing Gray in. The big four followed, but was still left with the question of what exactly Erza was capable of.

* * *

 **On Galuna Island…..**

Peter and the other heroes were now currently resting in a hut inside the village that Scott found. After a tense introduction that almost involved, Skaar, Logan, and the Villagers breaking out into a fight. Thankfully Peter and Tchalla managed to calm down both sides and speak to the chief.

Soon the heroes were welcomed with open arms after Peter explained how they were lost and have powers. Of course that didn't stop the Chief from insisting that they destroy the moon to save the tribe from a curse that plagues their bodies. This caused the prince of Wakanda to raise an eyebrow.

Skaar snored on a large mat of straw made for him, while Logan sat criss crossed up against the wall with eyes closed and arms crossed Scott meanwhile was the size of an Ant and was sleeping on Logan's shoulder. Tchalla was asleep in a spiderweb hammock Peter made while the spider based hero was awake deep in thought.

The hero's musings were interrupted by a loud noise and a roar outside the village. Peter poked his head outside to find many of the men in the village with their weapons while running to the gates. Logan eyes shot open when he sniffed the air and growled. Skaar and Tchalla woke up as well and got ready to fight. Scott groaned but got ready as well and grew to human size after jumping off of Wolverines shoulder.

Peter nodded to his team, "let's go guys!" they rushed out of the hut and Peter fired some webbing at the trees nearby and swung out of the village. Skaar jumped high in the air over the gates. Scott grew in size and carried Tchalla and Logan in his hands as he stepped over the gates. Peter landed in front of the gates to find a sight he thought he wouldn't see...some of the Sinister Six and some other villains as teens.

Rhino was ramming his horn against the gates roaring, Kraven stood next to his gray comrade. Sabretooth was laughing with a sinister smirk on his face. Whirlwind was bored and carving some stick figures into the wooden walls surrounding the village. Sandman and Shocker were conversing with each other about what their orders were. The moment the heroes Landed near the villains they stopped what they were doing and all smirked at the group.

"Nice look Logan." Sneered Victor as he played with the wood next to him whole leaving Claw marks.

"Hey Fang face, why don't you and your friends high tail it back to what ugly hole you crawled out of?" taunted Peter with goggles on his face that hide his identity from the villains.

Rhino growled and cracked his knuckles, "SCREW THIS! LET'S GET THEM!" the large behemoth charged at the heroes, Skaar grabbed him by the horn and shoulder, stopped him while both tried forcing the other back.

Kraven jumped high in the air and drew some Lazer daggers ready to slice Spiderman to ribbons before Tchalla jumped with his vibranium helmet on and delivered a swipe with his claws.

Whirlwind flew up in the air while Scott grew in size while trying to land a punch on his armored opponent. Wolverine shouted his battle cry, claws extended as he ran towards Sabretooth who charged as well with a mad grin.

Sandman grew larger and made his arm into a mace before smashing it against the ground near Peter. Pete jumped away and shot his webbing at Flint's face, blinding him temporarily. Spidey then webbed a nearby tree trunk and jumped in the air spinning around, gaining momentum. Flint got rid of the webbing just in time for his eyes to widen as the trunk got close to his face.

* * *

 **On the ocean….**

The first hour or so of the boat ride was mostly spent in silence with the captain of their vessel refusing to speak until they were closer to their destination. The sun had gone down, and the cool night air had begun to kick in. Gray was now fully recovered from Natsu's kick, but the latter had tied him up so he couldn't use his magic, which the ice wizard was less than pleased about. Natsu was currently leaning over the side of the boat from motion sickness. Lucy seemed to be growing more and more nervous as the trip progressed and Happy simply looked, well, happy. Hulk was sitting in the middle of the boat so as to not sink it. Thor and Tony flew alongside the boat since Steve needed a spot on the boat.

After that, several more minutes went by in silence, and in that time, the sky had grown noticeably darker, which only made Lucy even more unsettled. "Okay, now I'm starting to get scared..." she said shakily.

"Thor could you clear this weather?" asked Steve from the ship as he polished his shield.

Thor looked up at the sky warily, "Nay. It seems that this storm is the result of powerful magic."

"Well look on the bright side, at least _you're_ not tied up!" Gray retorted. He then turned his attention to the captain of their little voyage, still angered and irritated by the fact that he was now tied up, but still equally angry about his friends' insistence on breaking the guild's rules. "This is _your_ fault too, buddy! Why'd you decide to let us on?!"

The sailor, who had remained silent the entire trip and had been focusing on a small, glowing orb at the back of the boat, turned to Gray with a neutral expression. "The name is Bobo, and if you must now, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island."

" _Used_ to be...?" Hulk questioned.

Bobo didn't respond to Hulk for a moment, much to the World Breaker's confusion. Bobo's expression grew darker as he turned to face the sea. "But I had to flee... I just couldn't take it anymore." He turned to the group. "I should warn you. Tragedy befalls anyone who sets foot on the island. There's no avoiding it. That is, unless you're able to lift the curse."

After a second of pause, Bobo shifted his cloak and exposed his left arm; however, it was unlike anything they had expected. It appeared to be covered in a bizarre, dark purple exoskeleton. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't human.

"...This vile demon's curse." Bobo concluded.

"Woah, your arm..." Gray gasped.

"What happened to it?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Is that...the curse...?" Steve queried.

Again, without replying, the cursed sailor took a look ahead of the boat, and saw an island coming into view. "We're almost there. _That's_ Galuna Island..."

For a second, the wizards and superheroes gawked at the island in curiosity and minor apprehension, until Lucy broke the silence by asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

"That's weird. Why's the mountaintop glowing like that?" she observed.

Sure enough, Lucy was right. The mountain on the island had a golden, yet ominous glow shining from it. Simply looking at it made Hulk's skin crawl a bit, as though something unnatural were on the island. Then again, living there had given poor Bobo the arm of some kind of humanoid insect, so there was undoubtedly something sinister there.

It was then that Steve had a question, and turned around back to Bobo. However, when he did so, the cursed man had suddenly vanished!

"What the...?!" he shouted in alarm.

Hulk noticed to and frowned, he didn't like this.

Thor and Tony stopped next to the boat just as confused as Steve.

"Where'd he go?!" Lucy said fearfully.

"Did he fall out?" Gray wondered, equally confused as the others.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air!" Happy remarked.

As Natsu gurgled from motion sickness, unaware of the current situation, Lucy began to hear something as she looked over the edge of the boat, but couldn't place her finger on what it was. "What's that sound?" she voiced.

Hulk heard it too and quickly realized it was coming from behind them. He spun around to see what it was, but was instantly shocked by what he saw; a massive tidal wave was heading straight for them!

"Uh, GUYS?!"

Everyone turned to Hulk, but their eyes widened in shock and fear upon seeing the massive wave. Even Natsu, who was still visibly sick, looked startled by the incoming wave. Tony and Thor were stunned at the size of the massive wave.

"AAAAAHHH! TSUNAMIII!" cried Lucy.

"Now don't panic! Just hold on!" Gray yelled.

The group grew more fearful by the second as the wave began to come down on them, forming a whirlpool beneath all the while.

Hulk grabbed onto everyone on the boat, holding them close when the wave crashed into them. Even Thor and Tony were swept away by the rogue wave.

* * *

Tony groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, he opened his eyes. The Knight of Fairy Tail raised a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun. After remembering what happened earlier, the Requip wizard looked around the beach he was on and found nobody nearby.

"might as well fly around to find them…." Tony sighed as his boots activated and he took off, flying close to the ground. After a few minutes of searching, Tony found Lucy, Natsu, and Happy in the same area and landed next to them.

Lucy woke up first and after Tony told here what happened she wasn't all to happy.

The wreckage of the boat they had been traveling in could be seen strewn about the beach.

"What a mess..." Lucy muttered as she and Tony approached their friends, who had already begun waking up themselves.

After several minutes, Natsu and Gray were fully awake, and the latter had helped Happy get his head out of the sand, and proceeded to pick up his backpack and sleeping bag.

After a while Steve and the other two heroes found them nearby and the group was reunited. Tony removed his boots and emptied them of any sand inside.

"Looks like we made it, you guys!" Natsu noted; an excited grin on his face.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore," Lucy added.

"Well I don't know if I would call it _lucky_." Gray commented sourly.

"C'mon Fullbuster, lighten up. What's important is that we are still alive." Said Hulk after he nudged his side.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here..." Lucy stated, worried for the sailor.

"Yeah. Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished..." Steve added , also concerned.

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" Natsu yelled, flailing his arms in the air excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Let us explore this cursed island!" shouted Thor with a merry attitude.

Lucy could only sweat drop at her three friends' attitudes. "We've been here like _thirty_ seconds and you guys have _already_ forgotten about the mission?"

"Are they for real...?" Tony deadpanned.

After a moment, Lucy proceeded to pull out the job request that brought them here in the first place. Natsu and Happy regained their composure and began to focus on the task at hand once again. Thor shrugged while looking at the sky wondering why he could master the weather.

"Apparently there's only one village on the _entire_ island. The village chief is the one who originally put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find _him_."

"Not so fast..." Everyone turned to see Gray, staring at them with a serious expression.

"You're not still thinkin' of taking them back to the guild, are you?" asked an incredulous Tony, "Because if you are, you're gonna have to find a new boat."

"You're right..." Gray said, "I'm comin' with you."

That was a surprise for everyone, especially for Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. First the Avengers had agreed to tag along, and now Gray?

"There's no way I'm gonna let the two of you clowns make S-Class before I do." Gray stated plainly. "And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps'll be upset, but if we pull this off, he won't stay mad at us for long."

"What about us?" Hulk asked.

Gray shrugged. "He thinks you have no idea how to handle this world, but seein' how you took down flame-brain over there, and the fact that your friend is here its justified. Besides your all pretty strong from where you come from, I think you can handle a cursed island."

The Ice-Make wizard grinned confidently. "Let's go."

Natsu and Lucy smiled while Happy jumped in excitement. "Yeah!" shouted the former two, while their blue, feline companion yelled, "Aye!"

"Well then," Thor grinned, "what are we waiting for?!"

They all turned to the jungle that all lies before them.

* * *

 **And done! I left at a cliff hanger with that fight between Peter's Avengers and the villains now on the Island, I know I'm so evil. He he he he! Anyways I finished this chapter pretty fast and I didn't want to make the full arc in under one chapter since that would take a lot longer to do. I hope you like the line up for some of the villains for the Island but trust me when I say there is one more marvel villain who has a beef with Spidey. I hope I made everyone true to their characters after all it is A challenge, juggling all of these heroes and villains. Also, the poll for Hulk's Fairy Tail name will remain open till the next chapter is posted so please vote fast. It is on my profile. Thank you soo much for the feedback and comments. And please feel welcome to comment I would like any criticisms and opinions on my story.**

 **Any flames will be blown away by a Thunderstorm Thor summons and a mighty hammer awaits to those flame starters.**

 **Also I am also wondering if someone is interested in doing cover art for the story and it's arcs. So If your interested just message me or contact me on Deviantart, I am KaijuPaladin.**

* * *

 **Next time on Avengers of Fairy Tail…..**

 **Chapter** **Five: The battle for Galuna begins! The Goblin king and Ice Emperors forces versus the Avengers of Fairy Tail!**


	6. Chapter 5

**It seems that no matter what I do, I just get more focused on this story more than the other I'm doing. -shrugs- Oh well! I want you all to know that I am rewatching Fairy Tail and now I'm on the Galuna Island Arc, which is pretty cool in of itself. And I have decided that for each arc there will be at least two characters that this arc will focus on…..at least that's my goal. So Spidey, and Gray will be the focus on this one. I hope you guys still continue to support my story no matter what and thanks for your input and comments. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Five** **: The battle for Galuna begins! The Goblin king and Ice Emperors forces versus the Avengers of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Outside the Galuna Island village….**

Skaar was punched into the gate with a loud smack, the hero grit his teeth as he saw Rhino charging at him with his horn lowered towards him. The Gamma hybrid roared and threw an uppercut at the suit wearing villain sending him crashing into the jungle. Skaar jumped up in the air and drew his sword, "SKAAR SLASH!"

On the treetops nearby, Kraven and Tchalla were having a fight between predator and prey. The prince of Wakanda jumped from tree to tree while Kraven followed using his whip to latch onto the branches, that was before Tchalla did a back flip backwards and delivered a kick to the hunter's chest. Kraven grunted and smacked into the tree behind him but he climbed back up and both he and Tchalla stood on the same branch. Both opponents stood still for a moment before charging at each other. Kraven threw a punch, Tchalla blocked the punch before trying to kick the poacher in the head but that was blocked in return. The two skilled warriors started throwing fast and powerful punches trying to hit the other.

Tchalla jumped away even through his helmet you could see his eyes narrow. "Your skills are impressive, for a poacher."

Drawing one of his Laser daggers with a smirk, "I take pleasure in the hunt, and you are a great quarry next to the spider!"

Logan stayed by the gate with his claws out, "I don't know how you got here or why you are here, but your _not_ getting past me Victor!"

Sabretooth smirked revealing his sharp canines, " _When_ I get past you, I will pay your little friends behind the walls a _little_ visit."

Both mutants locked eyes before leaping at each other snarling or roaring. Victor slashed at Logan only to be head-butted by an Adamantium reinforced skull. Wolverine took his chance and slashed Victor across the chest, drawing blood and sending the feral mutant skidding across the floor. Victor snarled at Logan when he stood up again, his wounds healing till they looked like they were never there to begin with. Now it was Logan's turn to smirk when he charged at Victor again slashing his claws again and a yellow magic circle with a Wolverine design in the middle appeared, **"Mutant Beast's: Adamantium claws!"**

Victor was slashed again but was sent flying from an explosion.

Wolverine looked at his claws that glowed for a few seconds as he smirked, "Nice."

Scott growled as he watched Whirlwind fly around him in circles as he tried to grab him. Whirlwind laughed at the giant hero as he kept missing. "Nah nah nah nah na! You can't catch me! Oh shi…!"

Scott clapped his hands together while Whirlwind was in between crushing him. The villain fell to the ground dazed but alive. **"You talk to much!"** Boomed the giant sized superhero.

Peter was blasted into the gates by Flint who took the tree trunk out of his face leaving a hole there that soon refilled with sand and he looked normal again. Spidey struggled to stand up while the villagers peeked from their windows to see one of their new allies get beaten. Sandman grew bigger as he absorbed more sand. "All of this sand fo **r me to use to grow stronger!"** boasted the villain as he towered over Spiderman.

"And none of it helps make you look any less ugly. Have you ever thought of plastic surgery? Maybe get some work done?" quipped Peter as he stood back up while using a hut for support to stand.

" **You won't be making any comments when I beat you into the ground!"** Retorted Flint as he raised a massive fist to crush the bug themed superhero when a hammer flew through the air and smashed straight through his face making another hole.

 **((Play song: Fairy Tail theme song))**

"Nay, it will not be you who will do the smashing." Said Thor as Mjolnir returned to his hand

Hulk roared and jumped in the air and decked Flint in the face, "That's my job!"

Lucy hid behind Thor while trembling in fear, "Ahhhhhhhhh! A giant sand monster!"

Natsu however was watching the fight with wide eyes and a grin, Gray watched with his jaw on the floor. Happy however was eating a fish acting as if this was normal.

Flint was stunned by the attacks Hulk was giving him before focusing again, **"Get off of me!"**

A fist of sand punched Hulk away. Tony requipped into his armor and flew up in the air, "Natsu, fight Sandman! Your fire magic should be able to do a lot more damage than physical attacks!"

The fire dragon slayer backed away, "No way I will fall asleep."

Everyone around Natsu stared at him like he was an idiot even some of the villains. Peter did a face palm at the comment before webbing Flint again in the face.

Hulk stood back up, "Don't worry about sleeping. Worry about what I will do if you chicken out!"

Natsu shivered before he ran towards the blind Flint Marko and his fists ignited, **"Fire Dragon: Iron fist!"**

The Fire Dragon slayer punched Sandman in the leg causing his leg to turn to glass on impact. Flint cried out and glared at Natsu. **"I will crush you!"**

"Bring it Sandy!" shouted Natsu with his signature grin in his face. This taunt caused a tick mark to appear on the Sand mage's forehead. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Said Happy before flying over to Natsu and picking him up and helping Natsu get face to face with Sandman and using his Fire magic to his advantage against Flint.

" **Fire Dragons: Roar!"**

Hulk tackled Rhino right when Skaar was about to get his head smashed in. Hulk roared in Rhino's face and punched him repeatedly till the villain was dazed. Hulk looked over at his son and he smiled, glad to see him again. Skaar ran over to Hulk shifting to his child form and hugged his father with tears in his eyes. "Daddy! I missed you so much!"

Hulk held Skaar gently with tears of his own, "I know…..I know…..I missed you too Skaar."

Lucy was surprised, happy, and confused at the same time. ' _I never knew Hulk had a kid…..he never mentioned that.'_

Whirlwind flew up to Scott with the intention to stab his blades in the giant's eyes when Tony flew towards the armored villain and decked him in the jaw. "Now that's not nice Whirlwind. Why don't you take on someone your own size?"

"Like you Stark? We have tangoed many times before in the past. What makes you think this won't be any different?" Taunted David Canon.

Tony smirked from under his helmet, "Cuz, I have an ice mage on my side."

David raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

" **Ice Make: Bazooka!"** shouted Gray. An explosion of ice hit Whirlwind in the chest stopping his flight long enough for Scott to punch the villain into the ground. Knocking him out.

Kraven landed on the ground after being kicked off the tree by Tchalla. The poacher grimaced before seeing Lucy and had a devious plot in his head. But this was interrupted by a flying shield hitting him in the chest and a kick from Tchalla from behind.

"Hey Cap, how are you feeling?" asked Tchalla in a friendly manner.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking." Steve replied just as friendly while he caught his shield in mid air.

"Captain America! You and the Avengers are here!? The Goblin King will not like this at all, your deaths are at hand." Grunted Kraven as he held his back while he stood up.

"Well you can tell your Goblin king, that he should watch out because we just handed your asses back to you." Quipped Tony. When he requipped back to his casual clothes.

Kraven grunted as he grabbed a dazed Victor, "Retreat! For now." The poacher glared at the assembled heroes. The villains stopped what they were doing and started to run away. With tails between their legs all of them grumbling and irritated and they soon disappeared into the jungle. Sandman became a sandstorm and flew away.

* * *

((End of song))

* * *

Scott shrunk to his normal size and walked over to Gray, "That was pretty cool!"

Hulk walked back over to the group with Skaar perched on his shoulder, Spidey limped there as well. Soon the heroes and Mages were being introduced to each other and the big four explained what has happened and where they are.

Logan looked at his claws again and when Lucy saw them retract she started freaking out. "Is it me? OR DID THAT GUY HAVE METAL CLAWS COME OUT OF HIS KNUCKLES?!"

The Mutant smirked and looked at Lucy, "They aren't the only part of me that is metal blondie."

Lucy shivered, how can a man have sharp claws of metal in his arms without having to go through painful experiments.

Hulk looked at Wolverine who playfully punched his shoulder, "Kept an eye on your kid for ya "

"Thanks. It means a lot to me Logan." Replied Hulk.

Logan shrugged, "Meh. Don't mention it."

Peter was talking with Lucy, Steve, and Tony, "So you got shipwrecked on this island because of me, and you also wanna help the villagers too?"

"Pretty much. Although we didn't plan on getting slammed by a sixty foot wave." Replied Lucy with a smile. _'he isn't anything like I thought he would be.'_

The large group walked back to the village. Tony held up the job flier, "we are here to help. We are from the mage guild Fairy Tail."

One of the villagers looked at the Fairy Tail wizards suspiciously. "Why weren't we notified that you took the job?"

The group sweat dropped before Gray said, "Must have been a mix up with the paperwork, but we are here now."

"Show us your guild marks as proof." Demanded another Villager.

Natsu revealed his shoulder, Hulk showed his fists, Lucy revealed her hand, Gray, Tony, and Steve revealed the marks on their chests. And Thor raised Mjolnir in the air also revealing the golden guildmark on his forearm.

"Their wizards! Let them in!" shouted the villager from earlier.

The Avengers walked in and were greeted by the village who also thanked Spider and the others for protecting their home before Fairy Tail came.

Peter and his team were aware that something happened to the village but like the Fairy Tail members, they didn't know much about what's tormenting the village.

The group stepped forward, only to be greeted by a large crowd of people wearing cloaks, hoods, and cloth across their faces, concealing almost all of their features.

Tony turned to Peter and asked, "Were they like this when you got here?"

"Yup. They refused to reveal themselves, saying that we needed to prove ourselves to them first." Responded Peter.

"I am Moka, the village chief," the lead figure said, leaning on a staff with a crescent moon on the top, "and on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see; now, my people!"

The villagers as one dropped their cloaks, and for a moment, Logan thought they were going to attack them. Instead, the group was greeted by a familiar, yet disturbing, sight.

For the most part, the people all looked human, but every single one of them had a monstrous body part. Arms with claws, legs with talons on the feet, even horns on heads; no one was unchanged, not even the smallest child.

"It's just like the guy on the boat," Gray murmured.

"No wonder they needed help," Tony whispered, "this is awful."

Thor looked at he ground wishing he could do something for these people.

Hulk's eyes widened while Skaar hid behind his father's leg. Logan grit his teeth at seeing the people suffer. Scott looked at them with shock. Tchalla closed his eyes feeling sorry for them.

Natsu, on the other hand, noticed something else. "Oh, wow, your sideburns are huge!" he pointed at the sideburns on the elderly chief's face, which stretched down to his waist.

"Not that!" Moka snapped, "I meant my arm!" he held up his purple, clawed arm for emphasis. "Everyone on the island is suffering a disfigurement because of this curse; not even the animals are unaffected."

"Not to sound rude," Peter said, "but are you sure it's a curse? It could be some kind of infectious disease or toxin."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man." Moka said wearily. "But every one of them says that no such disease exists."

"That's a mystery…..sure wish Strange is here to help us figure things out." Commented Hulk.

Moka then continued with his tale. "It all started when the moon fell under an evil spell."

"An evil spell?" Lucy repeated.

Logan crossed his arms with a frown, "When I find who did this…"

Hulk nodded agreeing with Logan.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself." Moka's voice turned fearful. "However, three years ago, the moon's light turned purple and bathed the island in an eerie glow."

"Hey, everyone!" Happy called out, pointing up, "The moon is coming out from behind the clouds!"

The wizards and superheroes looked up to see that the light of the moon that came down was indeed a creepy shade of purple.

"Stand back," Moka warned, "the change is upon us!"

Before anyone could ask what he meant, all of the villagers began to convulse, moaning in absolute agony. Their bodies began to shift, scales, fur and spikes covering them; now, instead of a single area of their bodies, everyone in the village looked like creatures that the Avengers had only seen in fantasy pictures.

"I am sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said. He was now sporting purple, scaly skin, as well as fangs, pointed ears and a pair of horns.

"It's all right," Peter replied, not wanting to make them feel any worse about their appearances. "I've turned into things that are way scarier."

"These poor people," Lucy whispered.

"Oh man," Natsu muttered, before his face suddenly brightened, "YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!"

Everyone else could only stare at him in disbelief while he started to gush about how awesome they looked, at least, in his mind.

"Huh…?" everyone uttered, dumbfounded.

"He said we looked cool…" a male villager repeated in shock.

"No one's ever said that about us before…" a female villager said.

"Natsu!" Lucy slapped him upside the head, "That's insensitive! They don't want to be like this!"

"Not everyone wants to look like a monster." Added Hulk

"Really?" Natsu asked, confused, "Well, sorry about that. I guess we should help them out."

"That's why we came here in the first place," Tony deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get a clue, man," Gray said, equally exasperated.

The other heroes remained silent to continue listening to the story.

"Anyway, as you can see," Moka said, trying to get everyone back on track, "whenever the moon comes out, everyone in the village takes on the form of a demon. If this isn't a curse, then what is it? We return to normal when the sun rises; however, there are some among us who lose their minds and never change back. The only thing we can do for those poor souls is to put them to death."

The others were shocked. This wasn't just a curse that changed how they looked; it drove them insane and made them dangerous enough to force the villagers to kill them!

' _That's probably why they wanted help so badly.'_ Peter thought. ' _If everyone was okay on the inside, they probably wouldn't be so upset.'_

"But they might get better someday!" Natsu protested.

"If we wait for too long, they will kill us all." Moka replied sadly. "We've tried to capture them, but they always break free." Tears began falling from the old man's eyes as he pulled out a photograph. "There is no way to reverse it. This curse has forced me to take the life of my own son."

Hulk held Skaar close in a hug, he never wanted anything bad to happen to Skaar. He would not become anything like his abusive father.

Shoulders shaking in grief, Moka let the photograph fall to the ground, letting the others see a picture of a man with wide eyes, a moustache and goatee, and a bandana on his head.

Tony gasped, "Whoa!"

"This is shocking…" Said Steve.

Hulk meanwhile narrowed his eyes, something doesn't feel right here.

"That's the guy who took us here on the boat!" Lucy said softly, "We just saw him yesterday and…"

"Shh!" Gray interrupted, and whispered "now I understand why he just disappeared like that. He's dead, but his soul couldn't rest in peace."

' _A ghost…'_ Lucy thought, beginning to panic.

Peter started to get worried; first magic and a cursed island, and now ghosts? Was there anything familiar in this world for him to hold onto?

Moka picked up the photo, then gave the group a low bow.

"Please lift the curse." he begged. "If you do not, it is only a matter of time before we fall victim to it and die!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu shouted, then lowered his voice when Moka looked at him. "We're going to fix this, I promise."

"You have the word of the Princes of Wakanda and Asgard that we will help you and your people." Swore Tchalla while Thor nodded in agreement.

Everyone else in the group nodded in agreement. Silently, Peter swore that no one else was going to die because of this curse.

"There is only one way to lift this curse," Moka said, "The moon… the moon must be wiped from the sky!"

' _Okay,'_ Peter thought, ' _this might be harder than I thought it would be.'_

* * *

 **A little while later….**

The Avengers and the three mages entered a hut large enough to accommodate them and we're getting ready to settle in for the night while having an unofficial meeting.

Peter was sitting on the ceiling upside down. As he told the shipwrecked guild members what happened to them. "….and that's what happened up to the point you guys showed up and helped."

"So these villains, you said that they are from your world?" asked Gray.

Scott nodded, "Yup, four of them are Spidey's enemies. The Sinister Six I think…"

* * *

The scene paused and became black and white while a chibi version of Spidey popped his head in.

"For those of you that don't know what the Sinister Six is, it's a group of six villains who hate me and would love nothing more than to seeing me blown to bits. Now that's a nice image there.

A chibi Kraven ties chibi Spiderman up and puts a bunch of dynamite around him and blows him to ash. Chibi Spidey crumpled up the scene. "and the four we have here on Galuna Island are…."

A close up image of Rhino's face was shown, "The Rhino, a kid named Alex was taking a rhinoceros mutagen serum made by Doc ock to try to get back at his bullies in high school. He has durability, strength, and surprising speed. But now that he has taken the serum so much he is stuck that way forever, and apparently has taken to a life of crime. Even though deep down I know he is a good kid."

A close up image of Kraven's face appeared. "Kraven the Hunter. More like Kraven the hunter for bad outfits, this guy is a lowlife hunter who poaches just for the thrill of the hunt. A skilled acrobat, tracker, and fighter, Kraven also has a history with one of my teammates White Tiger and now has a goal of not only hunting her but also set his sights on me as well."

An image of Kraven lounging on an armchair sipping wine popped up with a fireplace with Peter's head on a mantle. The head was looking around with an annoyed expression before rolling his eyes. This scene burst into flames and Spidey cleaned up the ash with a broom.

An image of Sandman was shown. "You probably recognize this guy from our fight earlier and how he got his ass kicked by Natsu. This is Flint Marko…..that's all we know about him aside from his sand powers. The more sand he has access to the stronger he gets, not to mention that because his body is made up of sand, getting a hit in is tougher than you think."

Chibi Spidey was wearing a kung fu outfit as he jumped in the air to kick Chibi Flint and his foot went straight through his body. The superhero chibi chuckled nervously when Flint growled at him. The scene was cut into a million pieces by Peter with a pair of scissors.

"No wonder Fury left him on an island"

An image of a green goblin like monster with horns and orange eyes came up next.

"And finally. Green goblin AKA Norman Osborn AKA my friend Harry Osborn's dad…he was a businessman who was obsessed with using my blood to make spider soldiers for his company Oscorp. He even worked with my longtime nemesis Doctor Octavius…..before Ock double crossed him and injected him with a serum that made him a large green monster that isn't Hulk that became obsessed with world domination and turning people into goblins as well. After curing him before, he changed back to the goblin and has given me a lot of grief."

The scene changed back to its original one and Chibi Spidey dusted his hands of sand. "Well now that your up to speed, let's find out what happens next."

* * *

The scene returned to normal and Logan was punching Natsu's rolled up sleeping bag while Hulk held it. "Yeah, and those others were mutants called Whirlwind and Sabretooth. Whirlwind is a mutant with tech that helps boost his powers. And Sabretooth and I have a history….and believe me when I say Creed has a bad attitude."

Steve polished his shield again. "We need to figure out a way to help the Villagers return to normal. And why the moon is a purple hue. I would rather avoid destroying the moon."

Hulk shrugged, "Yes again, a Doctor Strange situation."

Peter used his Web shooters to make new hammocks for the members in the room. "If Goblin is responsible then we have to take him down, one thing bothers me though…."

Lucy looked up at Peter, "What is it?"

"Why did the bad guys attack the village? If they have a base nearby then what purpose would they have in attacking the only village here?" Peter queried.

Tony was thinking about this, "Resources, power, or just because they can. It seems motive enough to me."

Thor sat on one of the hammocks and placed Mjolnir on the ground. "I sense sorcery on this island."

"Something tells me that whatever is going on, it's a lot deeper than we think and know." Peter said.

"Well there is nothing Fairy Tail can't handle!" boasted Natsu, amusing the heroes in the room.

Tchalla nodded and climbed onto his hammock to rest. "Yes, but the most important thing we must do at this moment is to sleep. We need to rest for the events of tomorrow."

A shirt was thrown on the floor when Gray got comfortable as he took his socks off. "Yup, Sleep sounds really good right now."

Natsu took his vest off with his scarf still on as he fell on his bed, "I'm bushed!"

Happy perched on his own little spider hammock. The blue cat rubbed his eyes. "Aye…."

The other heroes followed suit either climbing onto their hammocks or resting on the beds below. Hulk laid down with little Skaar sleeping on his chest peacefully. Scott slept on his Hammock counting ants. Lucy smiled at all of the heroes in the room, not at all intimidated by the fact that they were boys, and turned off the light and snuggling into her bed. "Good night guys."

* * *

 **Five minutes later….**

Gray, Natsu, Hulk, Tony, and Logan were all snoring loudly, causing Lucy to open her eyes and get frustrated at the loud noise. That is before Tchalla tossed Lucy some Vibranium earplugs before winking at her and falling asleep. The Celestial mage accepted the earplugs gratefully and put them on before going to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

The heroes stood outside the gates after discussing their game plan, Skaar, Scott, Tchalla, Steve, and Thor will stay behind to keep the village secure just in case they were attacked again. Peter, Tony, Hulk, Logan, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy will go and search the Island to find out what the real cause of the curse was.

Lucy pulled out a silver key and pointed it. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!"**

In a puff of smoke, a tall brown grandfather clock, with long black arms and short black legs, appeared. It had a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center, and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirl mustache-like mouth.

"The time is seven forty-eight," the spirit said cheerfully.

"Um, did you need to know the time?" Peter asked, confused as to why Lucy summoned a clock-man.

"No, it's because she's lazy," Natsu told him.

Before Peter could ask what he meant, he saw Lucy open up Holorlogium's glass case and climbed inside.

"Let's go, the lady says forcefully," the spirit said, repeating what Lucy had said from within him, and then marched towards the mountain.

"She… uses him to travel?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Natsu replied as he, Happy, Gray, Hulk and the others walked after the spirit, "because she's lazy."

Peter shook his head. "I'm never going to get used to the magic here…"

Despite Horologium's head-start, everyone else soon found themselves ahead of the slow-walking spirit.

"Do you really think there's another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked.

"There really isn't another choice." Tony replied. "The only one of us who could get to the moon is me, and even then I don't think I'd be able to destroy it. Even if I could, it would throw the world's climate into chaos and lot of people could die. "

"Not ta mention that that would be stupid." Stated Logan.

"Wait…hang on…" Gray interrupted, giving Tony an incredulous look, " _you_ could get to the moon?!"

Ben shrugged, and replied, "Yeah, I have built a few armors that allow me to go into space."

The wizards and cat simply stared at Tony in astonishment; it was then the teen hero realized that, in this world, a person going into space was unheard of. It made since though since the technology in this world was rather low. He would have to fix that at one point.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Natsu grinned brightly.

' _Damn…'_ Gray thought. _'Is this guy for real…? What can't these guys do?'_

"But even if you _could_ destroy the moon, it could cause salmon to go extinct." Happy mentioned. "And they're my favorite fish!"

"Fish anecdotes aside, pulling a Piccolo and destroying the moon won't solve the problem." Pointed out Spidey

"Will you guys keep it down?" Horologium asked, "We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention, the lady demands impatiently."

"You're not tired. Why the heck are you not walking?" Logan asked, a little annoyed by Lucy's nearly bipolar attitude towards all of this.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out, and I'm scared, she says nervously." Horologium repeated dutifully.

"Are you kidding?" Natsu asked, pumping his fist, "S-Class quests are awesome!"

"We'll probably end up blowing something up," Tony commented, sounding both resigned and excited.

"Yeah," Gray said arrogantly, "but I bet I could just freeze that stupid curse."

Logan smirked, "Not of I can slash it to pieces."

"or smash it." Added Hulk

"You guys are idiots, she says disparagingly." Horologium replied, though he sounded like he agreed.

Peter was going to give a snarky reply, but was stopped by the sound of giant footsteps. Everyone turned to see a giant figure behind them. It was easily thirty-feet-tall, but the sun was behind it, so the light got in their eyes, preventing them from getting a good look. Whatever it was, it started to laugh in high-pitched, menacing hiss.

"Anyone know what that is?" Logan asked, Adamantium claws coming from his knuckles.

"IT'S HUGE!" Gray exclaimed.

"THAT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT FULLBUSTER!" Shouted Tony.

Peter looked up and clenched his fists.

"No," Natsu said, gathering flames around his hands, "but I bet it wants a fight!"

"Let's smash it!" Hulk shouted while cracking his knuckles.

"What are you waiting for?! Beat it up, you guys, she yells frighteningly." Horologium said.

" **Raaaaaaaaaah!"** Roared Hulk as he jumped, cocked his fist back and punched the creature across the face, knocking it to the side and allowing everyone to get a good look at it.

"It's a giant rat, she exclaims worriedly," Horologium said, sounding rather concerned himself.

Indeed, it was a giant rat, but its fur was a light green and it wore what looked like a maid's apron and bonnet. In Peter's mind, this was definitely the weirdest thing he'd seen in this universe so far, and it would certainly give some of the stuff he'd seen back home a run for its money as well.

The rat got up and rubbed a paw against its now-sore jaw, and then took a deep breath. Not wanting to let himself or his friends get hit by whatever it was about to do, Gray ran forward and put his right fist on top of his left hand, which was palm-up. A cold mist gathered around his body.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** a giant fan-shaped shield of ice erupted from the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't do any good, because the rat belched forth a noxious, foul-smelling gas.

Oh, man," moaned Hulk, placing a hand over his nose, "when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Everyone tried in vain to block out the smell, but it was already in their noses. Natsu and Logan lay on the ground, nearly unconscious from the stench, and it affected Horologium so badly that he was forced back into the Spirit World, leaving Lucy to the mercy of the rat.

"Run!" she cried, trying to get away from the giant rodent. It reached out to grab her, but Hulk roared at the Rat again. The rat started to take a deep breath again, no doubt in order to uses its gas attack, but the World breaker punched it in the jaw, snapping it shut. "Shut your mouth!"

Hulk the slammed both fists down on the rats head, knocking it unconscious. After landing on the ground Hulk dusted his hands off only to see Natsu and Gray beating up the rats head. The World Breaker of Fairy Tail rolled his eyes and grabbed the wizards by the back of their respective shirt and vest and started walking back to the group.

Hulk rolled his eyes again at their protests while Lucy, who had fled further back during the fight, came back.

"Hey, guys!" she pointed in the direction she'd come from, "I found something!"

From Lucy's tone, it sounded important, so Hulk dragged Natsu and Gray and headed after Lucy, all the while ignoring the two hotheads struggling in his grip. The other Avengers falling suit as well.

After catching up to Lucy, they found themselves in front of a large temple; its structure covered cracks and vines, meaning that it was either very old or badly-maintained. Crescent moons decorated every doorway and every pillar. The entrance was large, so Hulk squeezed through with little difficulty.

"What's the big idea taking us outta the fight like that!?" Natsu raged.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure that that rat had nothing to do with the curse, and we need to end it as soon as we can before anyone else dies."

Chastised, Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry."

Then Peter remembered something from the fight. "Hey, Natsu, Logan, how come that gas affected you so badly? It was like you almost passed out."

Natsu looked embarrassed, so Happy answered for him. "Dragon Slayers have stronger senses than most, so the smell was really bad for him."

"And since I'm a beast slayer with heightened senses from being a mutant, that breath attack took a lot out of me." Replied Logan.

"Wow…this place is massive." Lucy noted.

"So, what's with all the moon symbols?" he asked, pointing to the multiple carvings on the walls.

"Well, it makes sense, Galuna used to be called the 'Island of the Moon'." Gray responded.

"A moon island, a moon curse," Tony smiled wryly, "I'm sensing a theme here."

"Yeah," Lucy said to herself, "you really gotta wonder what all of it means."

Natsu, who had stopped paying attention, started stomping on the stone floor. "Man, this place is a wreck. The floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

Peter sensed that something bad was going to happen, "Um….Natsu….don't do that cause we may…."

"Well, don't go stomping on it!" Lucy yelled. Her words came too late, however, because the floor did indeed break apart, sending the entire team plummeting into a dark hole.

"Natsu, you idiot," Gray yelled, "look what you did!"

Logan just crossed his arms, irritated that he was once again falling down to some unknown location again.

Tony tried to fly but Hulk was on top of him preventing him from moving much.

Peter tried to fire webbing but was spinning too randomly to get a good clean shot. "This is why we trust my spider sense!"

* * *

A moment later, a piece of rock in a pile of rubble was shifted as Natsu's head popped out. "Hey!" he looked around frantically, "Is everybody okay?"

Logan crawled out of a Wolverine Size crater cursing the Dragon slayer in many languages. "Yer lucky I have a healing factor Bub!"

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy retorted, glaring at the pink-haired wizard.

Peter slid down with his webbing, "It's a good thing I fired my webbing in time otherwise I would have been a red and blue smear on the floor. Though Hulk's weight snapped the net I made…..sorry guys"

"Here's a thought," Gray growled, lying on his stomach, "if you think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

"even I know when not to smash!" growled Hulk who was laying on his back.

"Hey, hang on…" Natsu looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Tony?"

The voice of the Knight of Fairy Tail was heard from underneath Hulk's body. "Here…can you get off of me Hulk?"

Hulk got up and helped Tony up while apologizing.

Peter landed on the ground and looked around, "where are we now?"

"Not in the temple, that's Fer freaking sure thanks to pinkie here." Remarked Logan.

"Look, a secret cave!" The Dragon Slayer ran through said cave, yelling, "This is so awesome!"

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person!?" Gray shouted.

"Seriously?" Peter asked Lucy as everyone else ran after the pyromaniac, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Lucy sighed.

' _I'm not sure what'll happen first,'_ Logan thought, ' _either I'll get back home, or Natsu is going to drive me insane!'_

Thankfully, Natsu had stopped not too far ahead, staring up at…

"Whoa," Peter breathed.

"That's what I said," Natsu said, not losing sight of what lay in front of them.

Tony gulped in slight fear

Hulk narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Even Logan's stoic attitude faltered at the sight that laid before him, "What the hell?"

It was a massive chunk of ice, easily fifty feet tall and fairy circular; the ice itself was a light blue that seemed to glow with an unearthly, and yet calming, light. But the ice itself wasn't what caught everyone's attention; inside the ice was a creature, barely smaller than the ice that held it. It was covered in scales, fangs and claws, and though it didn't seem to be conscious or even alive, it seemed to promise nothing but death and destruction.

"Anyone know what that is?" Peter asked quietly, not sure if he should be loud in front of such a dangerous-looking beast.

"That's impossible," Gray whispered, stepping forward with absolute shock and horror written all over his face. "It's Deliora!"

"What's a Deliora?" Hulk asked, but Gray ignored him.

"How? How could this happen?" his voice grew louder and slightly hysterical, "How is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?"

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked, less unsettled by the monster and more by the fact that Gray rarely lost his composure like this.

"T-there's no way…" Gray didn't seem to hear them, his arms trembling.

Lucy grabbed his shoulder. "Gray, try to calm down."

The ice wizard took a deep breath and his shaking lessened, but his eyes had a haunted look about them.

"Can you tell us about this?" Lucy asked gently, pointing at the creature.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction," Gray told them.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked.

Logan bonked Natsu on the head, "No you dumbass."

" _De_ struction," Happy corrected.

"But why is it here?" Gray asked to no one in particular, "It doesn't make any sense?"

"Listen up Bub, if there is something about this Demon that we should know then spit it out. Ya ain't making a lick of sense just talking to nobody in particular."

Tony had no idea if this demon had anything to do with the curse, but he knew that nothing got "of Destruction" added to their name for being nice. He would have said so, but the sound of footsteps behind them caught his attention. He gestured to the others to take cover behind some boulders.

They hid just as two people entered the cavern. One was a young man who was fairly short; he had a green coat that went down to his knees, spiky blue hair and the thickest eyebrows Ben had ever seen. The second person was another man; he was shirtless, but wore a pair of blue pants. The strangest thing about him; however, was his doglike face, which looked like someone had combined a human face with a dog's. Sticking out of his shaggy brown hair was a pair of dog-ears.

"The voices seem to be coming from down here," the blue-haired guy said, then sighed, "I hate being awake during the day."

' _What…is this guy a vampire, too?'_ Peter wondered.

The guy with the thick eyebrows continued to speak. "So, Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? I mean, you've got those pointy ears…"

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement, you jerk!" the dog-man, Toby, yelled.

The blue-haired man chuckled. "I was just teasing you."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Toby grumbled.

"Moon Drip," Lucy whispered, "could that be the name of the curse?"

"Looks like it," Tony whispered back, "It also looks like these guys could be behind it."

"Yuka, Toby," a new voice called out, and a young woman walked into the cavern, "something terrible has happened."

The woman had violet-pink hair that was tied into pigtails, and wore a short, pink-and-black dress with white lace around the edges. She also wore black thigh-length boots and a strange, scarf-like thing around her neck that looked like long feathers.

"What is it, Sherry?" the man now known as Yuka asked.

"It's Angelica," Sherry said mournfully, "she's been attacked, and I'm so sad."

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat!?" Toby barked.

A light bulb went off in Hulk's mind, as well as those of the Fairy Tail wizards and the three other heroes. That rat that had attacked them was with these guys!?

"Angelica is not a rat," Sherry said fiercely, "she's a brave hunter, prowling the jungle to protect us. She is… _love_."

As their conversation descended into whispers, Logan turned to Happy and twirled his finger around his ear, the universal sign for crazy. The cat nodded in agreement.

"These guys are a bunch of weirdoes," Lucy whispered, "especially the chick with the pet rat."

"Yeah, I've aint ever heard of anyone calling a big, ugly rat 'love', before," Logan agreed.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Judging from the scent I picked up, they're not from the island." He stated.

"Yeah. I could smell that on em too." Agreed Logan.

"And they don't look like they have the 'demon curse'." Happy pointed out.

"Intruders, you say?" Yuka's raised voice brought their attention back to the strange trio.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again." Sherry sighed, "Oh, this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor and the Goblin King. We should get rid of the intruders before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed," Yuka said, a sadistic smile on his face. Toby only nodded.

"If they were here, then they've seen Deliora, and that means we can't allow them to live." Sherry said, "We shall give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them… _love_."

"You're talking about death, right?" Toby asked, confused.

' _Okay, that's enough of that,'_ Tony thought, ' _Gray might be traumatized for some reason, and we have no idea what these guys are capable of. Better play it safe for now.'_

Picking up a rock, he quickly hurled it down the tunnel and got back behind his cover before the trio noticed him. They did, however, notice the echoing sound the rock made and went to investigate. Lucy let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Nice thinking, Tony."

"But why didn't we just jump those guys and beat some answers out of them?" Natsu asked grumpily, itching for a fight.

"We don't know what they can do." Tony explained, "And even if we did beat them, they could just lie to us. I'd rather learn as much as we can, then compare our info to theirs. Besides," he shot a look at Gray, who was still staring at the frozen Deliora, "I don't think Gray is in any shape to fight."

Natsu sighed; as much as he didn't want to admit it, Tony was right. "This job keeps raising more questions."

"Aye," Happy agreed, "like, who is this 'Cold Emperor'?"

"Well, I doubt he's called that because he's all warm and fuzzy." Logan said sardonically.

Gray, meanwhile, was off in his own little world. ' _Deliora… what could they want with it? And how the hell did they even find it and bring it here?'_

"Gray?" Lucy asked, "What do you know about this thing?"

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the Northern Continent a decade ago." Gray answered. "An immortal demon ravaged the town of Isval; countless people lost their lives. My master, Ur, the woman who taught me my magic, sacrificed everything to seal it.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse, but that demon doesn't belong here. We have to find out who this 'Cold Emperor' is. If he's tarnished Ur's legacy, he's gonna regret the day he was born!" He raged, a cold mist billowing off of his arms.

Peter was taken off guard by Gray's ferocity for a moment before he collected himself. "Yeah, whoever was stupid enough to mess with the super-demon probably deserves to get his butt kicked." he agreed, "But you need to clear your head, Gray. You're no good in a fight if you're like this."

"Why don't we just take out this stupid demon right now?" Natsu asked, approaching the frozen Deliora, "A little fire'll do the trick."

Something in Gray suddenly snapped as he punched Natsu in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. Happy gaped at the ice wizard while Lucy put her hands to her mouth in shock. Hulk and Logan rushed to Gray and pinned him to the wall to restrain him.

"Whoa," Ben said, "that might have been a little overboard, dude."

"What's the big idea, Gray!?" Natsu demanded, getting up.

The Dragon Slayer paused when he saw the dead serious look Gray was shooting him.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere _near_ it!" He shouted, and then lowered his voice dangerously. "If the ice melts and Deliora gets free, nothing will be able to stop it."

Hulk had doubts about that; after all, he'd beaten things way worse than demons.

"Oh, come on," Natsu said, his tone serious, "You really think a chunk of ice _that_ big would be easy to melt?"

Gray tried to retort, but fell silent.

"Gray," Tony said, "can you tell us how your master stopped this thing?"

The ice wizard nodded. "My master used a spell called Iced Shell to trap Deliora. It made a type of ice that can never be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful fire spells have no effect on it. But if these people knew that the ice couldn't be melted, why would they bring it here?"

"Maybe it had something to do with that Moon Drip thing that they were talking about?" Lucy offered.

"You might be right," Gray said, "so if they're going to wait for the moon to come out, then we'll do the same."

"Cool," Peter said, "I haven't done a stakeout in a while."

"Argh," Natsu moaned, "It's the middle of the afternoon, I'll die of boredom!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the Dragon Slayer was sound asleep on the rocky floor.

"Well, that was fast," Lucy commented, used to her friend's ridiculous behavior by now.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Logan took a sip from a flask of alcohol he kept on him, "Any louder and the enemy would find us here."

Hulk and Tony were playing rock, paper, scissors. Hulk was winning since all Tony would pick was rock. "You know you can pick something else right?" reminded Hulk.

"Are you kidding? I win games playing as rock." Stated Tony with a smirk.

"Can we play something else?" Asked Hulk with irritation.

Logan was laying up against a rock watching them play with slight amusement.

Moments later, Lucy was sitting on a rock a meter from the snoozing Dragon Slayer with her head resting on her left palm. "Must be nice," Lucy remarked, looking at Natsu, "he doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping."

"Aye," Happy replied, "that's Natsu for yah."

"Logan is like that too." Joked Hulk only to be greeted with an elbow jab from the mutant

"I gotta admit," conceded Lucy, "I'm a little bit jealous."

Lucy turned her attention to Gray, who was sitting on a rock in front of the frozen Deliora. He was staring at the ground with a brooding expression. In fact, the onyx-haired teen was recalling a memory of training with his Master Ur when he was a boy.

Peter sighed and looked at Lucy, "Is there something we can do to pass the time?"

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned, "I know I agreed to wait, but this is _so_ boring."

"Aye," Happy replied.

Tony, who was propped up against a flat ledge of rock, glanced over at the blond girl and blue cat incredulously. Were they for real? "Breaking the rules and going on an S-Class quest isn't exciting enough for you?" he remarked dryly.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy said excitedly, ignoring Tony's comment.

She pulled out a silver key from her key pouch and thrusted it forward. **"Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation: Lyra!"**

In a puff of pink smoke, a young girl, with orange waist-length hair that curled at the end, appeared. She wore a long blue dress with yellow hearts printed by her waist, leather shoes, and had a pink bonnet on top of her head. She had round blush marks on her cheeks, and small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Oh wow!" Lyra smiled brightly, waving her right hand in front of her. "I haven't seen you in forever, Lucy!"

"Hey, Lyra," Lucy greeted, smiling.

Peter blinked in confusion at the Celestial Spirit. _'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder…'_ he mused, putting his hands behind his head.

"Say," Lyra looked at the blond wizard in slight annoyance, "why don't you call me anymore? It's not fair." Her demeanor quickly brightened as she continued, "I'd love to help you out, but you ignore me, meanie."

"Meanie, huh," Lucy gave the spirit a pointed look, "you're the one who told me you were only available three days a month."

Lyra gaped and looked at Lucy in slight shock. "Are you sure about that…?"

Happy sweat dropped. "Great…another weirdo,"

Logan sighed, and murmured, "Tell me about it. As if being in a world of magic wasn't crazy enough."

"So, what would you like to hear me sing?" Lyra asked animatedly, "any requests?"

"Nope. Whatever you want," Lucy replied.

"You know any songs about fish?" Happy asked eagerly.

Ben inwardly chuckled. _'Of course Happy would ask that.'_

"Okay!" Lyra beamed, giving a thumbs-up. "I've got a song I think you're going to love, Lucy!"

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." the Celestial wizard said.

"Well, Mira's a singer too, yah know." Happy retorted. "And she sings songs about fish for me."

Lyra sat down and removed her harp from her back, setting it down it front of her. She ran her hands across the harp's strings, creating a calm, lovely sound.

Happy gasped in surprise from the beautiful melody before a peaceful smile crossed his face.

Listening to the music, Hulk closed his eyes letting the music calm his usually angered spirit.

Peter smiled at this music and felt more relaxed than he ever was since they came here.

Tony listened to the music while looking at some holigrams to try to make a magic powered portal to get home.

Logan's eyes widened slightly. For some reason, the sound of that melody made him relax. A smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes.

" _Words are born into air…"_ Lyra sang, _"…and quickly fade out in the wind…but they find their way inside you…where they live forevermore…When the skies are dark and full of rain…look inside of your heart…"_

As Lyra continued her song, Gray clenched his teeth as his body trembled slightly. He had suddenly remembered the time when Ur was teaching him how to perform 'Ice-Make: Shield'. As a result, a stray tear fell down his face as he choked back his sobs.

When Lyra finished her melody, she, Lucy, and Happy overheard Gray's sniffling and looked at him in concern.

"Gray?" Lucy said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he choked, "I'm fine."

"You seem upset." Happy pointed out.

"Well, one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling." Lucy said calmly.

"Did her song make you cry?" asked Happy.

"I…I wasn't crying." Gray denied; although, it didn't take a genius to know that he was lying.

"Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat?" Lucy suggested to the harp spirit.

"The man just said to leave him alone. He'll tell you when he is nice and ready." Said Logan

"You should've just said that in the first place." Lyra retorted.

A moment of silence passed before Gray replied, "I think we should skip the song. We need to stay quiet. We don't wanna be found out."

Meanwhile, Peter was currently lying against a flat rock, sound asleep. Lyra's singing had knocked him out cold. At first, her melody had sent him into a calm, peaceful slumber; however, it didn't take long for the nightmares to set in, and for his face to contort in discomfort.

For two years, Peter would experience these sudden nightmares. At first, he had lost plenty of sleep over it, but after a while he had learned to manage. However, that didn't mean coping with it was any easier. The pain was still there, just not as strong. The dreams circled around two people, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson.

* * *

Makarov was in his office with Mira, and after a discussion they agreed that when Erza returns that she tells the news to Thor and Hulk.

* * *

 **Second chapter done this month! I can't wait for Thor Ragnarock, Cuz it will star both Thor and Hulk. It's about time. I'm kinda sad that the spiderman event on Avengers Academy is over, I wanted to recruit Venom but time caught up with me I guess. Anyways, I had lots of fun on this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this story and can get an understanding of why I'm enjoying this story so much. I might start working on GXV again so if your interested check that story out.**

 **Still looking for someone to draw covers and scenes for this story I'm on Deviantart as KaijuPaladin**

 **next time on The Avengers of Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter Five:** **Bonds rediscovered between Rivals and famiy. The Announcement of two new S-Class Wizards?**

 **Next time on Fairy Tail: Chapter Six:** **bonds rediscovered between rivals, and family. The Announcement of two new S-wizards?**


End file.
